


Incredi-Bull Timing

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, S&M, Smut, dirty smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 83,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: Krythanyl, a Dalish hunter, had been made the Inquisitor. She had survived a series of ridiculous disasters and was in the process of helping the people put their lives back together when she met Iron Bull. The first Qunari she had ever encountered. And through another series of ridiculous events, they became closer and one thing .. finally .. led to another. Another very fine thing.She was a tiny little red headed elf who used a remarkable amount of sass and snark to wind her way through life. Things were about to get very interesting..





	1. Chapter 1

**Krythanyl -** (cry-th-ahn-eel)

This is crap. Serious crap. First - my keeper sends me to the Conclave to spy on the proceedings, which backfires spectacularly. Then I manage to go into the Fade, alive. And make it back out, alive. Well mostly, according to that potion man in Haven, I was closer to dead than alive but he saved me. Along with the weird bald elfs help. Then, they want to execute me. But then Cassandra gets all “Oh look we are going to start the Inquisition” (whatever that is), and asks me to help run things. An elf. An elf that wasn't even particularly liked by her clan, let alone by the humans, who I was now, semi in charge of..

We managed to seal the breach, albeit temporarily. Now they want to send me, again still an elf, into Val Royeaux, to have some sort of heart to heart with the clerics there.

The list of things going wrong with this week is monumental. Maybe things will look up soon.

**3 Days Later -**

I stared at the war table. All these little pins signifying events that can change many people's lives, whether human, dwarf or elf.

Val Royeaux was a complete cock up. Seriously. The Lord Seeker Lucius was there, but not for us, or the people, or to be generally useful at all. Nah, they were there to set the clerics straight. To say that the Templars were done with their politics and were off to do their own thing. Some of them looked like they wanted to protest but didn't, even when I told them we had one of their own Knight Commanders now commanding the Inquisition forces. They just followed their Seeker leader like little brainless nugs. Ugh.

Now what? I don't want to go to the mages, but the Templars don't seem any better. I threw my hands up and left Leliana, Josephine and Cullen to argue over whatever they loved arguing about.

As I left the Chantry there was a man standing there by the door, looking all awkward and out of place. Wearing armor I didn't recognize. He looked about my age, taller than me (not saying much since I'm not a tall elf, rather short to be honest…). He looked like he was trying to get anyone's attention but no one was giving it. I walked over, “Can I help you?” I asked him, acting like I had a little authority.

“Hallo, I'm looking for anyone in charge here?” he said, his voice nice and mellow. With an accent I couldn't quite place.

“Who are you soldier?” I asked, attempting to sound important.

“Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull’s Chargers Mercenary Company. We’ve got word of a group of Tevinter mercenaries gathering on the Storm Coast. My Company Commander Iron Bull offers the information free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work.”

I looked at him for a moment. Asked him a few questions about his commander and what they would bring to the Inquisition. A mercenary company looking to partner up with the Inquisition? Maybe this was worth looking into. “We look forward to meeting this Iron Bull,” I said.

“I appreciate it,” he says, “We’re the best you’ll find. Come to the Storm Coast and you can see us in action.” I nod and he walks briskly away.

I whistle as I turn around to go back inside. Back in the war room, I mention this to the advisors.

“I think this is worth looking into,” says Commander Cullen. “I’ve heard of these mercenaries before. And they are as good as this Cremisius says they are. Unconventional but professional.”  
Cassandra nods her agreement. “I agree with Cullen, we should at least meet them.”   
Leliana purses her lips, “I think I shall look into these Chargers. Make sure they are what they seem.”

Josephine huffed, “Are you sure we want to associate with _Mercenaries_? We are trying to build our reputation, not ruin it..” I laughed. Seriously.

“Josephine, I’m an elf. With some sort of magical green thing in my hand. I think you have stooped about as low as you can go without hitting Tevinter Magisters.” Cassandra choked back her laughter. Cullen just grinned. I turned to leave, stopped and looked back over my shoulder.   
“I’m going to head out to the coast and see what’s what. Cassandra, mind coming with me?” She nods and follows me out of the room.

 **The Next Day** **-**

“Damnit!” I yelled as I stepped out of another puddle that looked deceptively shallow. “Does it ever stop raining!?” I glared at the sky, getting water in my face again. I growled. Varric was whistling behind me, Cassandra chuckling next to me. “Damn rain. Damn sky. Damn clouds. And damn these stupid slippery rocks,” I grumbled after kicking one into the valley below us. Scout Harding had met us at the forward camp, warning me that a group of other scouts were missing, that there was a fanatical group of weirdos wreaking havoc around the coast and of course, a dragon. A DRAGON! What next? An earthquake that I live through by standing on a single piece of ground that doesn’t collapse into the center of the world? I looked at my map once more, noting that the Charger’s were supposed to be camped north of us. We made our way out of the valley, picking our way through and around slippery rocks of all sizes. I glared at the sky once more as lightning struck a tree above us on the ridge.

As we advanced towards the coast, I could hear the sounds of a battle. A huge voice yelling intermittently. As we finally rounded the end of the ridge, I saw Cremisius fighting with another man wearing a weird pointy hat. And a bunch of other people fighting, my guess being that the ones in the stupid hats were the Tevinter mercenaries. I leaned up against a fallen tree and watched the battle. Then I saw him. This great hulking man-beast, with giant horns on his head, gray skin glimmering in the rain, walloping three Tevinters all by himself, swinging a huge axe around like it weighed nothing. He nearly cleaved one in half, before crushing the axe into the ground, causing the rocks to shift violently under another, making the Tevinter fall into the water of the sea. The huge man went over and stomped on the helmet of the dazed sea wading Tevinter, effectively crushing his head. Blood gushed into the water, and the body twitched. I made a face, equal parts fascination and horror. I don’t think that I have ever seen anyone that big before. Ever.

“Krythanyl?” I hear behind me. I stop and look back, Cassandra and Varric staring at me with weird expressions. “Where are you going?” I looked down, apparently I had been walking towards the battle. I shook my head and sat on a large rock, scowling. I was soaked through, cold, and now Varric was giving me looks. Again. He was probably writing some sordid tale in his head about, well whatever.

The giant man yelled out when the last of the Tevinter’s fell, and the rest of his mercenaries followed suit. Beyond a few superficial injuries it looked to me as if they were in fine shape in comparison to the new Tevinter rugs they had made.

“Charger’s! Stand down!” the giant man yelled, his voice deep and gruff. “Krem! How’d we do?” he asked the young man who had come to Haven to get our attention.

“5 or 6 wounded Chief, no dead.”

“That’s what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters finish up, then break out the casks,” the big one says. Cremisius nods and walks off to do as bid. I got up and approached the huge man. The others followed my lead.

“So you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it. Come on, have a seat. Drinks are coming,” he says with this almost light hearted, carefree air. I cock my head, “You want to have drinks in the aftermath of a battle?” I ask incredulously. He laughs, “Better than in the middle of one!” I had to give him credit.. Right after was better. Even if it was still odd.

“The name’s Iron Bull. I assume you remember Cremisius Aclassi, my Lieutenant,” he gestures to my right, and there he was, the young man from Haven.

“Good to see you again,” he said to me. “Throat cutters are done, Chief.”

“Already? Have them check again. I don’t want any of those Tevinter bastards getting away. No offense, Krem,” Iron Bull said with a chuckle.

“None taken, least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?” Krem answered as he swaggered away.

“So… You’ve seen us fight. We’re expensive, but we’re worth it.. And I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us.”

“How much is this going to cost me exactly?” I ask, my eyebrow raised just enough to get my point across.

“It wouldn’t cost you anything personally, unless you wanted to buy drinks later. Your ambassador - what’s her name - Josephine? We’d go through her to get the payments set up. The gold will take care of itself. Don’t worry about that. What matters is we’re worth it.”

I nod, “The chargers seem like an excellent company.”

“They are. But you’re not just getting the boys. You’re getting me. You need a frontline bodyguard, I’m your man. Whatever it is - demons, dragons? The bigger the better,” he said as he got up to walk. I follow. “And there’s one other thing. Might be useful, might piss you off.” I stop walking. He looks down at me, “Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?”  
“They’re a Qunari organization, right? The equivalent of their guards and city watch?”

“I’d go closer to ‘spies’ but yeah, that’s them. Or, well, _us_.” I squint up at him, rain soaking my face.

“The Ben-Hassrath are concerned about the breach. Magic out of control like that could cause trouble everywhere. I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports on what’s happening. But I also _get_ reports from Ben-Hassrath agents from all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people.” He stands there waiting for my response.

“You’re a Qunari spy, and you.. Just told me?!” He nods.

“Whatever happened at that Conclave thing, it’s bad. Someone needs to get that breach closed. So whatever I am, I’m on your side.”

“You still could have hidden what you are.”  
“From something called the Inquisition? I’d’ve been tipped sooner or later. Better you hear it right up front from me.” I nod again, mulling it over.

“What would you send home in these reports of yours?”

“Enough to keep my superiors happy. Nothing that’ll compromise your operations. The Quanri want to know if they need to launch an invasion to stop the whole damn world from falling apart. You let me send word of what you’re doing, it’ll put some minds at ease. That’s good for everyone.”

“What’s in these Ben-Hassrath reports you’re offering to share?”

“Enemy movements, suspicious activity, intriguing gossip. It’s a bit of everything. Alone, they’re not much. But if your spymaster is worth a damn, she’ll put ‘em to good use.”

I was surprised, “She?”

“I did a little research. Plus, I’ve always had a weakness for redheads,” he chuckled.

“Alright, you’re in,” I decide, mildly surprised at my response.

“Excellent,” he grins. “Krem! Tell the men to finish drinking on the road. The Charger’s just got hired!”

“What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up, with axes.”

“Find some way to seal them. You’re from Tevinter, right? Try blood magic,” Iron Bull answers, then to me, “We’ll meet you back at Haven,” and walks off with his men.

I take us back to the forward camp, my mind all sorts of scattered. I had never seen anyone so big, seriously. Who knew Qunari were veritable GIANTS!? With massive horns! And roguish eye patches. What were they made of? Then I realized.. I really was far more sheltered as a wandering Dalish than I ever thought I was.   
I pulled Cassandra aside when we got to the camp. “Are they all that… that big!?” I asked in a hurried whisper. Cassandra stared at me. “Most of the males are that size, though he seems a bit broader than most. And his horns are impressive,” she started. “The females aren’t quite so large, and most are definitely more feminine, but still very chiseled. They are Qunari after all.”

“Did I do the right thing, Cassandra?” I ask quietly. She nods. “I think you did. The Charger’s are an excellent company, Commander Cullen and I have both heard of them in our years with the Chantry. And Iron Bull being Ben-Hassrath is something we can use. And since he offered said use, it’s not like we have to be underhanded about it. Leliana will be surprised to hear he knows of her involvement, though.”

I sighed. What am I getting myself into?

**Three Days Later -**

I was walking to the stable to check on my mount, when I saw them. Krem and Iron Bull in a heated discussion about.. The serving wench at the tavern. Seriously. Why do I listen?!

I hurried by, noting that Iron Bull watched as I did. I felt like a 4 year old child in comparison to him. He was so tall. Freakishly tall. And I so wasn’t. I’m barely taller than Varric. And that’s saying something, since he is a dwarf. I needed to get out more.

The next day, as I was walking back from the apothecary, I heard something behind the tavern. I walk over, wondering if a fennec fox or nug had gotten stuck back behind the building. Lo and behold, there was not a fox, or a nug. Or a drunk patron. No, there was the sassy little barmaid, sitting on Iron Bull’s lap. Her skirt was covering them, but from the look on her face, she wasn’t just there for a chat. My eyes grew huge, and I couldn’t move. Iron Bull caught me standing there, and just stared at me as the barmaid gyrated on his lap. My face flushed and I backed away quickly, ran off towards the gates. Varric called out to me as I rushed past but I couldn’t stop. I was far too embarrassed, and maybe more than a little morbidly fascinated. I pushed out the gates, and headed off in the direction of no people. Past the training grounds, into the copse of trees. Kept going until I nearly ran into the mountain side. I stopped. And stared at the mountain. Sat on a rock. And stared at the snow beneath my feet.   
I wasn’t a blushing virgin, by any means. Since I wasn’t First in my clan, and I had been trained as a hunter from a very young age, I spent a lot of time off in the woods and valleys with the other hunters, and we spent more time than most amongst humans. I had no compunctions about what I was to the clan, a means to a meal and some protection, but not much more. I had always been a bit more outspoken about how we should try to rejoin the world. I was a constant worry and bother to our Keeper. Our people were dying, our magic was dying. Because, as a people, we refused to go back into the world, instead isolating ourselves from it. Our clan, while less isolated than most, were still a long ways away from being worldly. I had never seen a Qunari before meeting Bull and the Charger’s at the coast. Oh, sure I knew about them. Their constant warring with Tevinter. About how their religion, or moral code, or whatever was very very strict and they didn’t have parents the way humans, dwarves and elves do. But that was about as far as my knowledge went. I had known they were large, but Iron Bull wasn’t large. He was massive. And his voice. It sent chills down my spine. And not bad chills.

I closed my eyes and immediately his face, while that barmaid was on him, came to mind. He had looked almost bored, but had perked up when I saw him. He even acknowledged I was there, a slight head nod at me. I had seen the Bull having sex. With the woman who served the ale. And all I could do was stand there staring. Like a little elf seeing halla mating for the first time. Equal parts fascinated, disgusted and embarrassed. Fascinated because, well look at the man. Disgusted because I couldn’t bring myself to look away before he saw me watching. And embarrassed because he.. saw.. me.. watching.. And there I go again, blushing like a little girl.

**Several Weeks Later -**

I was having zero luck. Apparently subtlety wasn’t going to cut it. After the whole “barmaid riding the Bull” incident, (apparently that’s what the tavern girls call it, riding.. The Bull. Ugh. It makes a sick sort of sense, but the imagery it conjured up in my mind was anything but sensible) I had decided to throw all caution to the wind, with Varric’s encouragement, and tried to flirt myself into something with Bull. He was either very dense or just completely uninterested. After weeks of us running around doing mission after mission, closing rift after rift, helping so many people affected by the mages and Templars ceaseless fighting, I was ready to finally choose who to help close the breach. I decided to give up on my interest in Bull. Focus on the task at hand. Get it? The anchor is in my hand.. I sighed as I walked back to the Chantry.

Cassandra and Cullen wanted me to choose the Templars, and Josephine and Leliana said I should choose the mages. I didn’t want to choose either, as they were both as crazy as crazy could be, but it seemed that the Templar’s might have a better chance at helping after the breach was closed. I must choose soon.

**\---**

After Krythanyl had chosen the templars, her, Cassandra, Iron Bull and Solas had made their way to the Templar stronghold, Therinfal Redoubt. There, they were set upon by strange looking templars who had red glowing eyes, and looked to be.. Defiled somehow. There were some with red lyrium growing out of their bodies, that were immensely stronger than their human counterparts. They fought their way through the keep, only for Kryth to be taken by an Envy demon into the fade. Again. With the help of a spirit boy named Cole, she made her way through a warren of tests and fights to get out again.

Back in the keep, she found her companions and they battled with the help of Cole again, against the Envy demon. They found out that the one behind everything, the explosion at the Temple, the red lyrium there and in the Redoubt, red templars, all of it was at the command of someone named Corypheus. He was like a darkspawn, but not..

After they won that hard and arduous battle, Kryth took the Templars on as a partner to the Inquisition. She figured they would work harder for something not being forced upon them. And they would need every speck of help they could give.

Back in Haven, the people were celebrating at the Inquisitions gain of the Templars, though in camp there were still obvious tensions between the Templars and the Mages in the Inquisition. Commander Cullen had to set rules and had zero tolerance for anyone not following them. Templar or mage. He took them swiftly and equally to task, knowing that even a little dissension could harm the Inquisition as a whole. The Templars trained daily with the Inquisition forces, using their battle skills to help train the newer recruits. The mage’s we had on hand were helping Adan the apothecary make all manner of potions, tinctures, grenades and tonics to help in the upcoming days. Everyone was focused on their tasks.

Readying themselves to follow Krythanyl to the breach to close it once and for all.

**\-------------------------------------------------**

They had managed to seal the breach, the Templars power giving the push Krythanyl needed to close it. Amazingly enough, they all came through without injury. Everyone gathered back in Haven, and the people celebrated their victory. Hard won and well earned victory. They were all enjoying their evening when the call to battle sounded. Red Templars were on their way to Haven. Apparently their battle wasn’t over. A man appeared at the front gates, named Dorian Pavus. Said he was from Redcliffe where the mages had been taken in by another mage named Calpernia. Who was working in league with Corypheus. Dorian had hoped to give us further warning but the horde of red Templars was too large and close.   
Krythanyl, Iron Bull, Cole and Solas helped protect the people as they all gathered in the Chantry. It was the only really defensible building in Haven. Droves of red Templars attacked them, wave after wave. They managed to get a couple trebuchet shots off to start avalanches on the still incoming army, but that would only slow them down so much. Then it came, an enormous black dragon, covered in iron plates and looking like death. It managed to cut Kryth off from the rest of her group, leaving her alone to try and reason with Corypheus. Bull, Solas and Cole tried to get to her, but the dragon was well and truly not moving, and largely ignoring them. They made their way back to the chantry, hoping to help the last of the people flee.

Kryth kept Corypheus talking, as he tried to forcibly remove what he was calling an anchor, from her hand with a glowing orb he held. The anchor wouldn’t budge, however. He threw her against a trebuchet. A trebuchet she had armed just moments before he had accosted her. After a few jaunty words, she leaps at the firing mechanism, releasing the trebuchet to launch its ammunition at the mountain above Haven. Then she ran, like her life depended on it. Because, in fact, it did.

**Krythanyl, In An Abandoned Mineshaft -**

So.. Much.. Pain.. I laid there, on what felt like frozen rock, for some time. My whole body hurt, most especially my hand. Corypheus trying to yank the anchor from it had done me no favors. I finally opened my eyes, noted it was almost light enough to see a little. I looked around, and saw nothing of note. I sat up slowly, looked closer. The tunnel behind me was collapsed, but the opposite direction looked to be open. I slowly made my way to my feet, my breath creating a frosty fog in front of me. I was suddenly grateful for the warmer leather coat I had had Harrit make. I had a feeling I would need it.   
I started to walk, slowly, through the tunnel. My hand kept spasming, the green light emanating from it eerie in the tunnel around me. I had to stop every few hundred feet. The pain wracking me was considerable at this point. I would not recommend having a mountain fall on you. I came to an open room of sorts, and could see light farther down the tunnel from that.

By the time I finally made my way outside, I had had to fend off a few despair demons and some wraiths. Whatever Corypheus had done to my hand, it had considerably strengthened the anchor. When the despair demons attacked me, I had barely had time to react, raised my hand to grab for my bow, and there it was, a small glowing rift above us. But it wasn’t hurting me, or carrying more demons, no it was hurting them. Significantly, from their sounds of pain. I finished them off with a few well aimed shots from my bow, watching as they all blinked from existence. I stumbled out of the mineshaft. Into a blizzard. I almost cried, it was just too damn much. Holding my arm aloft, I started trudging my way through the snow, almost mindlessly, following what debris and things left were behind by the refugees escaping Haven. I found an abandoned fire, a broken wagon, just things but they were a decent indicator I was heading in the right direction. After a while I lost myself, no thoughts.. No feelings. Just endless walking through knee deep snow. I was starting to lose the feeling in my hands and feet, my face was burning. How it was burning in the cold, I will never know. Or maybe it was burning because of the cold. All I wanted was a blanket, a fire, something to drink. A hug. Or a long nap. I was so damn tired.

Then I took a breath, and smelled smoke. Maybe my luck was changing.

**\---**

A scout shouted, that a lone figure resembling that of the Herald was seen approaching their position. They had set up camp for the night, and had set up a watch a good ways from the camp in all directions. Cullen and Cassandra took some soldiers with them to investigate, and indeed found the Herald, unconscious in the snow.  

**A Few Days Later -**

Solas, of all people, knew of an abandoned castle in the mountains north of Havens ruins. He and I guided the rest of the Inquisition forces up there, stopping only to rest for a bit here and there. We finally got there, and it was a massive castle. Bigger than any I had seen in the Free Marches, that’s for certain. Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, Cassandra and myself helped get everyone situated, quarters cleared out for our people to sleep in, a makeshift infirmary, an area to train the soldiers in. There was even a livable stable. As people got settled, I would find the other 4 leaders often discussing things that would be quickly hushed when I would come close enough to hear. After we finally got settled into the keep, Skyhold, Cassandra approached me and started telling me about how it wasn’t just luck that kept me alive when a mountain fell on top of me, nor that kept me alive when Corypheus was surely going to kill me.We walked and she talked. Said it wasn’t luck that pushed me out of the fade or closed the breach. It was something more akin to the Maker’s will that all of that should have come to pass so the Inquisition could have a real leader. At that point I was staring at Cassandra dumbfounded. I am sure I looked ridiculous, green eyes huge, hair a mess, fear etched into my face. When she stopped walking, we were standing on the stairway leading into the keep, with all of our forces scattered below us, watching. Cassandra explained that the Inquisition needed a leader, and who better than who had been leading since the inception of the Inquisition. When we reached the landing, Leliana stood there, holding a ceremonial greatsword.

“Oh this is a great plan,” I mumble. “In case you have forgotten, I am an elf, Cassandra…”

“Oh I could never forget. But, despite all that, you have become a beacon of hope to the people, not just for elves. You, as the Herald of Andraste, have defied all of the odds. You survived the conclave, going into the fade alive and coming out the same, an attempt to close the breach, actually closing the breach with the help of the Templars, you also took on Corypheus and his arch-demon dragon, had a mountain fall on you and you trekked through the snow back to us. Being an elf just shows how far you’ve risen, how it must have been by Andraste’s hand.”

I stood there in silence. “What it means to you, how you lead us: that is for you alone to determine.”

I took the sword Leliana was holding. Weighty thing, being handed the lives of everyone here. I thought a moment, then said before I could think more.. “I will lead us against Corypheus, and I will be an ambassador. I’m an elf standing for Thedas, the Inquisition is for all.”  
“Wherever you lead us,” Cassandra says, “Have our people been told?” she called out to Cullen and Josephine who were standing in the crowd. “They have. And soon the world,” Josephine called back.

“Commander, will they follow?” Cassandra asks loudly.

“Inquisition! Will you follow?” Cullen yelled into the crowd. Roaring cheers answered his cry.

“Will you fight?” he called. Louder cheers answered him.

“Will we triumph?” Cullen yelled. More cheering greeted him.   
“Your leader! Your Herald! Your _Inquisitor_!” Cullen roared, raising his sword to rally their people.

Shivers raced down my spine, and I raised the greatsword. Everyone was roaring and cheering, calling out to me. I felt sick and elated all at once.   
Maker, what have I gotten myself into?

**\---**

Later that evening, after the celebrating had finally died down, I found myself hiding behind the building they were putting the pub in. It was quiet, shaded, and no one was there offering me more congratulations on something I didn’t even want. _Inquisitor._ What did that even mean? It felt like they had handed me a crown made of rashvine. I didn’t know what to do.

So I sat there, plucking quietly at the grass, trying to remember the way back through the castle to the rooms they insisted I have. Rooms. As a Dalish elf, I rarely had a “room” to sleep in, let alone more than one to call my own. As I pondered this weirdness, a shadow fell across the ground in front of me. I looked up and there he was. Iron Bull. Standing there, arms crossed, smirking at me.   
I arched an eyebrow then went back to my grass mutilation. “Yes, Bull?” I ask curtly.   
“Inquisitor, huh?”

“Yes. So?”

“So thats a big thing. You’re now the big leader, well ‘big’ is maybe overstating it a little,” he chuckled at himself. “Come with me for a few, I want to show you something.”

So I went.

**\---**

Iron Bull took me to talk with some of the regular soldiers and new recruits. We talked about what the Inquisition meant to them, what they felt they were contributing, what they felt about their elf Inquisitor. It was fairly informative, if not an odd conversation. Sitting there grunting in lieu of actual answers. The people seemed to truly want to be there though. Whether on the front lines, or helping around the keep, everyone had a place and a purpose. Learning that was enlightening.   
Listening to Iron Bull manipulate them into their honest open answers, that was enlightening too. He had a way of talking to common people that made them feel important and knowledgeable without actually doing much. They poured out their thoughts without a pause. I don’t know if it was that Ben-Hassrath training or just Bull being.. Bull. I couldn’t help but enjoy listening to him. He was charismatic, brutally honest and not afraid to say awful things if they needed to be said.

And his hands. He has amazing hands. Big and firm but soft enough to not be rough.

But he was a Qunari. And I was an elf. A small elf at that. My keeper would have a fit if she knew I was even coming close to entertaining “immoral thoughts” about the beast. Not that I hadn’t had immoral anythings before, but usually only with other elves, and once a human. I enjoyed not being tied down, so to speak. Being the forward scout for our clan, I was often places for a few days either alone or with one other hunter. We would do hunting to get food for the clan before it reached us then go off and do our own thing while we waited. I would usually stay near where we had cleared for the aravels, but sometimes if we were near enough a small town I would wander in and get a room for the night. Most of the small towns were nice enough to us elves that I didn’t need to worry. I was always advocating for some change with our clan. After everything I had seen and accomplished, I had a feeling that our elven “gods” weren’t “gods” so much as something akin to Tevinter Magisters a thousand years ago. Or that the Maker and our Creator were one and the same. Mostly the others just blew me off. Sometimes I made some headway, we were actively trading with and staying amongst the smaller human settlements in the northern Free Marches. But there were some things they were still far too rigid about. And that is why the Keeper sent me to the conclave to spy. I would be out of her hair and find out what was being done by the humans about the Chantry, Templars and Mages. Then the conclave exploded, and the world changed forever.

**\---**

Krythanyl took to doing as much as possible with the people, for the people. Helping refugees, taking in mages and templars who were tired of the fighting and ready to find a solution. She took Iron Bull everywhere, and he always told her the most fascinating stories, about Seheron, and the Qun, Tal-Vashoth, Tamassrans, the Ben-Hassrath. How he came to form the Chargers and meeting Krem. He even regaled her with tales of the women in the tavern that he keeps on bedding. She always tried to walk either in front of or behind him so he wouldn’t see her blushing. He was incorrigible. And inventive. And fascinating. And huge. Walking in his shadow was a good thing sometimes, even if it did only afford her a view of all of his very well defined back muscles. And thighs.

They all worked tirelessly, closing rifts, battling back the red templars, killing Venetori agents whenever possible. They had agents in the field tracking down the rest of the mages that had gone with Corypheus and Calpernia. The Inquisition was improving matters for people everywhere.

**\---**

In my restlessness I had taken to walking the ramparts at night. The castle walls were easily traversable even in the dark. I would make my way around Skyhold 2, sometimes 3 times a night in an effort to make myself tired enough to sleep through the night. Sometimes I would stop and watch the people below, going about their business. I would check in on everyone and make sure we were all accounted for. I felt responsible for every soul inside this place. Which was silly, I know. But I couldn’t help myself. Extraordinary circumstances led to taking extraordinary measures to keep people safe.

Tonight, as I made my way around the back of the keep for the second time, I stopped paying attention and moved on instinct. Let my mind wander. I had received a letter from Keeper Deshanna that morning, and it was somewhat troubling. It seems some of the nobles in Wycome were stirring up trouble, and my clan was about to be caught in the middle. I had sent a unit of troops to help stop what was coming, but I didn’t know if they’d get there in time. I was worried, my clan wasn’t a large one, and we had lost other hunters at the conclave. Deshanna was an amazing Keeper and truly a wonderful leader, but when caught between human armies, she and the clan didn’t stand a chance.   
I wasn’t really paying attention to where I was going, and found myself above and behind the tavern. I could hear the bard inside singing something low and beautiful, and the dull din of voices. I climbed up on the inner wall, started walking along it, whistling softly into the night. I had done this hundreds of times since we found Skyhold. But this night apparently I was doing it wrong, or the wall was finally feeling its age. As I stepped on the next section of wall, a chunk of it broke, and I started to fall. My arms flailing wildly as I fell, I managed to grapple a hold on the broken piece of stone. Dangling there, I cursed beneath my breath. I looked down, trying not to move too much, and saw it was at least a 50 foot drop. And at the bottom of that drop was a broken roof and debris from one of the last rooms we had to restore. Dropping wasn’t an option. I tried to find toe holds with my boots, but the soles of them just scraped off the stone, first the right then left. My arms were beginning to feel the strain, sweat filming my body. I shifted my hands a little to renew my grip and tried to toe off my boots. Eventually I got the left one off, heard it slide down the wall and hit the pile of rocks below with a soft thumping sound. Shifting my hands again, I toed off my right boot, and heard it drop as well. I felt around the wall with my toes, trying to find anything I could step on, even with only a toe.. I felt a small outcropping of stone to the left of my feet, but it was almost too small to feel. I growled at the wall, and its dwarven builders who were too good at their jobs sometimes. At least I was assuming it was dwarven, humans were always bumbling when building big things. I shifted my hands again, though I was certain that I would fall soon if I couldn’t pull myself up somehow. I tried lifting myself using only my hands, and after raising myself about 3 inches, I could feel my hands start to slip again. I stopped trying, hanging there trying to figure out what to do. I was between the watch cycles, and if I gauged my time right, I would be dead before the next one happened by. I tapped my forehead on the wall thinking.

“Boss, what are you doing?” I heard from below me. Ah, this is great.

“I was just taking my nightly walk, Bull. Be on your way,” I tried to call out, but apparently you need lungs not stretched to capacity to be forceful in your speech. I could hear him laughing at me.

“You seem to be in a bit of a bind, Inquisitor.”

“You don’t say?”

“No, I definitely do say. Would you like some assistance?” he asked.

“Noo.. I should be fine,” I wheeze. Maker, my fingers were slipping again. I tried to shift my hands but I couldn’t move. I start to mumble a prayer to any god that might hear me. Don’t let me die in front of Iron Bull. Stupid request but seriously, how humiliating would that be?

I cried out as my hands finally lost their grip on the wall, and started to fall towards the ground. I closed my eyes and prayed for it to be quick.

Until I never hit the ground. I grunted in pain as I hit something .. metal? Warm? Was that skin!? I opened one eye, to find myself against a massive chest. I sighed after I caught my breath. He just stood there, holding me cradled against him. I looked up to find him staring at me with this half smile.   
“How did you move that fast?!” I asked incredulously. He laughed, and I could feel the sound rumble through his chest. “Can you put me down?” I asked all surly like. He shook his head and just stood there on top of that pile of stones, still watching me. I scowled at him, feeling like a child with the way he was holding me. One arm beneath my back, the other under my legs, with a massive hand wrapping around my ribs under my arm, barely grazing the side of my breast.

“You are a tiny little thing aren’t you?” he asked me, still smiling at me. I stopped trying to get down. “You weigh next to nothing, woman. How do you even shoot a bow with those tiny little arms?” I scowled again, tossing my hair out of my face.   
“I’m stronger than I look,” I started to say, but he laughed, interrupting me. “You couldn’t even pull yourself up that rock, up there. What makes you think you, tiny elf, are strong?”

“Well when you put it that way, maybe I’m only somewhat strong. And if I had been able to find toeholds I would have climbed back up just fine.”

“I think we need to do some strength training,” he says. I laugh this time. “I’m small, even for an elf. What strength?”   
“We can figure something out.”

“Are you going to put me down?”

“Nope. You might fall again. Then we would need to find another Inquisitor and I don’t like that idea.”  
“You have to go to bed sometime, Bull. You can’t stand here all night.”

“Oh sure, I can, Boss. You weigh less than my first battle hammer, I could hold you forever.”

“Uh, no. You cannot hold me forever. I have things to do. So do you. Isn’t there some tavern wench waiting for your amorous advances?” I mumbled.

“I heard that, little elf. Sorry, _Inquisitor_.”

And he was laughing at me again. I started to squirm in his arms, intent on getting down. “Come on, you can do it!” he chuckled in my ear. I tried to turn my torso to get a better grip on his arm but my hand slipped and I slid back into the crook of his arm, causing his hand to slide further up my side, and actually rest against the side of my breast. I stopped moving at all, barely breathing. I could feel the flush heading up my chest.

“Bull.”  
“Yea, Boss?”

“Could you move your hand?”

“Like this?” and slid it higher, cupping it over my shirt. My eyes got huge, and flew to his face. He was smiling again, but there was something.. feral in it. “Little elf, I can feel your heart pounding,” he whispered harshly. I took a deep breath, pressing myself into his hand. He waited. I waited. An awkward stalemate if there ever were one. I reached up to trace the scar on his face, stopping at his eyepatch. He just.. Let me. We waited. Then we heard it, footsteps up on the wall. He then stepped back further into the shadows, to hide us from view. And he stood there, his hand on my breast, mine on his face, us both unmoving. After the footsteps retreated, he bent and moved to put me down. When my bare toes touched the rocks, I gasped quietly. He knelt and grabbed my boots, holding them out one at a time for me to slip my feet back into. It was almost more intimate than what occurred while he held me. His large hands sliding up my legs to my knees, pulling the boots up. I was shaking. When he finished he stood back up right in front of me. “You ok, Boss?” I nodded, standing there all stoic.

“Boss?” I nodded, then sniffled. And I did it, I started to cry. Why? I have no clue, though I am certain that the death I faced mere minutes before might have had a hand in it. I just stood there, silent tears running down my face, my shoulders hunching as I tried to contain myself. I abruptly turned to go, heedless of where or what I was doing. But he stopped me. Pulled me back and turned me around, wrapping his arms around me, drawing me to his chest. I pressed my face there, his skin hot beneath my forehead. My tears ran down his stomach, and my hands clutched at his sides while I sobbed quietly. I cried for the people we lost at Haven, I cried because I missed my clan, I cried because I was terrified. I had gone from Dalish hunter sent to spy, to prisoner accused of killing the Divine, to reluctant hero who sealed the breach, then a bit more of one when we closed the breach entirely. Then I got to face Corypheus and his dragon, had a mountain fall on me. I was never meant for great things. Hanging from the wall, it brought everything that had happened in the last few weeks into sharp detail.

I cried because I knew, nothing would ever ever be the same, including me.. Maybe most of all me. Eventually I ran out of tears, still clinging to Iron Bull. He just stood there and let me. I pulled back and stared in horror at his chest, wet from my senseless crying. Without thinking, I pulled my sleeve over my hand and went to dry his skin, but his hand caught my arm. “A few tears never hurt anyone. Good to go, Boss?” I just nodded, turned and ran back to the main part of the keep. I turned and looked back when I got to the top of the stairs to see he hadn’t moved, and was rubbing his chest where I had cried. I like to think it was because he was remembering me touching him, but a part of me feared I had just ruined any chance of anything ever with him.

**\---**

A few days later, days I had spent avoiding Bull like the plague, he received a missive from the Ben-Hassrath. They weren’t fond of what they were hearing about the Venetori and red lyrium. Apparently there was a large Venetori shipment of the stuff moving on the Storm coast in 2 days time. The Ben-Hassrath were offering up a partnership with Qunari, in return for the Inquisitions help in taking out the Venetori and destroying the lyrium shipment. Catch was that only the Chargers and a few of my own could go, as any larger force would alert the Venetori and they would simply delay or move the shipment elsewhere. The Ben-Hassrath were offering up use of their Dreadnaughts and would bolster our numbers with soldiers and such. It sounded almost too good to be true.

I finally went and talked to Iron Bull about it, and while he was all for the ambush and the alliance, he didn’t like how it sounded any more than I did. We decided to go ahead and do it, because it seemed the right thing to do.

Boy were we wrong.

**\---**

We barely made it back to Skyhold alive. The ambush was a huge disaster. The Ben-Hassrath agent we had met, Gatt, had us split off from the Chargers, taking two different ridges to have a 2 pronged attack. We were to hold the ridges so the Dreadnaught could stay safe. They were able to destroy the boat with the lyrium shipment, but another group of numerous Venetori mages and such showed up, heading straight for the Chargers. They were not only outnumbered, but they were out magicked.   
After much bickering back and forth, I told Bull under no circumstances was he to let his men fall. Not that way. He sounded their retreat and Gatt promptly told us that the deal was off and there would be no alliance. As he explained this, we watched the Venetori destroy the Dreadnaught. The ensuing explosion shook the hill we stood on. Iron Bull looked somewhat shell shocked. I took us back to Skyhold, Bull silent the entire journey. Walking in through the gates we asked if the Chargers had made it back, and were informed they had not. Bull took his leave and made his way back to the tavern. I went and changed, and made my own way back through the keep. I was stopped several times on the way, once by Cassandra, asking for a report. I explained what happened, and she agreed with me. Treating our men like they were expendable was out of the question. I was glad, I was worried they might be mad about the alliance falling through.

Sera stopped me as well, asking after Bull. “He didn’t seem his usual jolly self, is all.” I explained, while omitting the more sensitive facts, what had gone down. She was outraged on Bulls behalf. “Those knob-eyed Ben-Hatracks are crazy cakes! Expecting the Bull to let his men die? Just for a dumb ship? They are his _people._ His family. Sometimes family come first!” she yelled at me. I just nodded, agreeing but wanting to check on Bull myself. I excused myself after murmuring my agreements, looking around for him.   
I spotted him behind the tavern, sitting on a stool staring towards the training dummies. The stool looked like it had seen better days, and it probably had before he sat on it. I walked towards him, and as I reached him, I saw Gatt approaching us from the courtyard. I stopped next to Bull and didn’t speak.   
“Inquisitor, it is my duty to inform you there will be no alliance between our peoples. Nor will you be receiving any more Ben-Hassrath reports from your Tal-Vashoth ally,” Gatt states.

“You under orders to kill me, Gatt?” Iron Bull asks.

“No. The Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man, they’d rather not lose two.” Gatt bows slightly at me, then turns and leaves without speaking again.

Iron Bull sighs, “So much for that.”

“The loss of the Ben-Hassrath information will hurt. Can we smoke out some of your old contacts?” I ask, trying to keep it somewhat professional.

“They’ll pull their people soon enough. But we might be able to identify the agents they send to replace them.” As he talked, a bedraggled Krem comes walking up. “You’re late,” he says to Krem.   
“Sorry Chief, still sore from fighting off all those Vints. Good to see you, Inquisitor.”

“That fight against the Venetori was a bit dicey,” I say.

“We knew that you and the Chief had our backs, your Worship. Chief’s even breaking open a cask of Chasind Sack Mead for the Chargers tonight.”  
“Damnit Krem, that’s the kind of thing you don’t have to mention to the Inquisitor!”

“Sorry Chief,” Krem apologized, while not looking remotely sorry. I just shook my head and left Bull with his man.

**Later That Week -**

A page brought me a message, asking me to meet Iron Bull up on the battlements. I shrugged. It had been a weird week, scrounging to fill the lack of in-flowing information from the Ben-Hassrath, as well as making preparations to attend the Masquerade Ball/Peace Talks with the council in Halamshiral. Leliana had her eyes on the new Ben-Hassrath agents, keeping close tabs on them. I dismissed the page and went off in search of the Bull. I found him up above the barn, pacing.

“Bull? You wanted to see me?” I asked, only to be interrupted by two men coming up behind Bull and attacking him. Bull fended off one, knocking him down with an axe in the chest, when the other threw a knife into his shoulder. He pulled it out, charged the him and tossed him over the wall. During the struggle, I overheard the second man mumbling something about Tal-Vashoth.

As Bull stood there breathing heavy, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, I finally recovered. It all happened so fast, done in less than a minute. “Are you alright!?” I ask, rushing towards him.   
He just waved me off, “Oh I’m fine. Sorry, Boss, I thought I might need back up. Guess I’m not even worth sending professionals for.” he shrugged.   
“Did you know they were coming?”

“A little change in the guard rotation tipped me off.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me ahead of time?!”

“Did you go through years of Ben-Hassrath training to hide facial expressions while I wasn’t looking?”

I scrunch up my nose at him.

“See? Like that,” he said. “If I’d warned you or the guards, the assassins would have been tipped off.

“Are you alright?” I ask again. “I’m fine, I’ve hurt myself worse than that fooling around in bed,” he shrugged again.

“We should have that wound looked at, that knife could have been poisoned.”  
“Oh it was definitely poisoned, Saar-qamek, liquid form. If I hadn’t been dosing myself with the antidote, I’d be going crazy and puking my guts up right now. As it is, it stings like shit, but that’s about it.”   
“Are you interested in getting some payback?” I asked.

“Against who? The entire Ben-Hassrath? Besides this wasn’t serious. Sending two guys with blades against _me_ ? That’s not a hit. That’s a formality.” He shrugged, “Just making it clear that I’m Tal-Vashoth.” He sighed.   
“Tal-Va- _fucking_ -shoth,” he growled.

I shook my head. “You spent years acting as a Tal-Vasoth. That didn’t change who _you_ are. This won’t either.”

“That was just a role, this is my life, as one of those.. I’ve killed hundreds, in Seheron. Bandits, murderers, bastards who turned their back on the Qun. And now I am one of them.”  
“Bullshit. You’re a good man,” I said fiercely.

“Without the Qun to live by..” I interrupted him, “Hey! You’re. A. Good. Man. If the Ben-Hassrath can’t see that, they don’t deserve you.”  
Quietly, “Thanks Boss.” Then he offered to clean up the bodies, and pledged himself to the Inquisition, as a free man. I left him to it, shaken in a way I shouldn’t have been. When I got back to my room, I went to the liquor cart, poured myself something. I don’t even know what it was. But I swallowed it all, one fell swoop. Choking and coughing, I gasp and realize I just drank something that tasted like death. Oh.. but that nice burn in my stomach was somewhat pleasant. I poured some more of whatever that was. Tossed it back. Felt a tingle in my throat and a fuzzy hum start in my head after I stopped coughing a second time. I sat on the floor in front of my fireplace, staring into the flames.   
When that knife had been thrown at Bull, I seriously almost died on the spot. I shouldn’t have, the man is a beast and would probably have survived that fall that almost killed me. But, the reaction was totally kneejerk, I saw the knife and thought for sure he was dead and what the hell am I going to do then!? Apparently I had feelings of some sort for the perverted brute. Not entirely sure what those could be. Because, I had never had feelings aside from “Oh, I like you, you’re a good Shem,” or “Wow, your horse is amazing, you must be semi-decent!”. Yeah I was a shallow elf. I avoided people unless I had to go into the villages in the Free Marches, and what interactions I did have, I always limited. Physical was nice, and release was very nice, but I never ever let anyone grow “attachments” because those weren’t practical while I was scouting and hunting for my clan.

Now though? I mulled the idea over. I don’t think the Qunari have “relationships” per se. I know they boff for fun but, what if one wanted more? I couldn’t get enough of Bull. Yes, I know I’m not in a relationship with him, but really. The guy was fascinating, always with a fun story, or asking pertinent questions that made one think, he had decent advice to give about most things. He was knowledgeable and sarcastic and fun to be around. And he was free. In a way I wasn’t any more. I sighed, and laid on the floor. The room spun a bit above me, and I just let it. And thought back to a few days before, when I had been sitting with Cole on the battlements. Two of the serving girls from the tavern had walked by, talking about Bull and how they’d never had the likes of him, and he always made sure they were satisfied first. They compared their.. Situations. One said that his Bull cock was the best she had ever laid eyes on. Cole and I had just looked at each other, before I fell off the wall laughing. Cole told me that Bull couldn’t be a cock, he was a dragon. And I had laughed harder.

Laying there on the floor I smiled at the stupid memory. Then promptly fell asleep.

**A Few Days Later -**

I stood there dripping sweat. Apparently Bull had told Cullen and Cassandra I needed to get stronger. He didn’t detail the _why_ but still. It almost felt like a betrayal. Almost. But I understood his concern. Even if it was annoying. And hard. Ugh. They had put their training brains together and come up with some interesting ways to help me gain strength, one of which was using a crossbow to target practice with. A heavy one, that I couldn’t use tools to ready to shoot. It took me 15 minutes to draw it the first time. My hands were bleeding by the time I was done. And stubbornly, I stayed with it for 3 hours. By the end of the 3 hours, though, I was down to 7 minutes to draw the damn thing.   
Dorian clucked at me later that night, healing my hands and wrapping them with some strips of linen with some sort of foul smelling ointment on them. I shrugged it off. While it hurt yes, my pride would hurt more if I complained. The next day, to give my hands a rest, I ran and climbed stupid wooden structures. Then back to the crossbow. This alternated for me, for two weeks. After the first few days, I felt like I was dying. I was lithe for an elf, I could climb trees and stalk prey silently. Completely silently. I could walk through a fall forest and barely make a sound. This though? My legs felt like watery bone sacks, and my arms could barely lift my dinner by the time the days were done. I would soak in hot tubs of water, go out and find cold streams to relieve the pain in my hands. I got tired of it. I finally told Cullen I was quitting. I would find my own way to train because this? My body wasn’t built for this human type training. Him and I talked about it, over a game of Wicked Grace (which he trounced me in as I had never played before). We decided to get me a couple training dummies, that I would do hand to hand combat training on, wearing sand weights (small, long sacks of sand that created a better muscle resistance) on my ankles and elbows.   
I began the next day, punching and kicking my way through dummies. Come to find out, I was actually pretty decent, could definitely hold my own. After a few weeks of this, I could feel the change in my arms and legs. My muscles, while still puny compared to Iron Bull’s, were more defined and less achy. When I went climbing the rocks and trees around Skyhold, I was less winded and could get further. I felt like a new person. A grumpy but new person.   
I had taken to avoiding Bull again. After our awkward discussion about him being Tal-Vashoth, and him ratting me out to Cullen and Cassandra, well I needed to back off. It didn’t help that I had been having frequently more erotic dreams about him almost every night, or that I found myself heading to the tavern only to realize what I was doing, and steering myself elsewhere. I even endured extra lectures from Vivienne just to keep myself away.

It was hell.

Literal HELL.

The next day, after a sparring match with Leliana (who is a lot tougher than she looks), I made my way back to my room to change, barefoot, and was in the process of stripping off my sweat soaked shirt when I reached the top of the stairs. A cough sounded from the vicinity of my bed. I slowly lowered the shirt, to see.. Iron Bull sitting on my bed. I stopped walking. I didn’t even breathe.

“So, listen, I've caught the hints. I get what you're saying. You.. Want to ride The Bull,” a look of smug satisfaction on his face. I barely nod. He gets up, slowly walking towards me.

“Can't say I blame you. But I'm not sure you know what you're asking. Not sure if you're.. Ready for it.” I snort. “Ah. I'm definitely ready for it.”

“See, now you say that but.. You _really_ don't know what that means.” I arched an eyebrow.

“You think so? Then why, don't, you, show, me?” I say, more confidence in my words than I actually felt. He advances on me then, grabbing my wrists, raising them above my head, walking me backwards into the wall. I glare up at him defiantly.

“Last chance, little elf,” he says roughly.

“I wouldn't say no even if you told me to,” I whispered. He growled softly, wrapping an arm around me, lifting me and carrying me to the bed. He stands me there, and I just wait. “Ah, little elf. Such fire,” he says, then grips the bottom of my shirt in both hands and rips it up the center. My eyes widen, but still I wait. Using a finger, he nudges the shirt off each of my shoulders, allowing it to flutter the ground at our feet. He runs that same finger across my collarbone, down the center of my chest to hook into the waist of my pants. I look up at him, lick my lips and sigh. His eye on my lips, he grasps button holding my pants up, pops it off with a mere flick. Then the next one. And the next. And he stops. “Give me your hands,” he commands. I comply, and he pulls them up to his shoulders. “Hold tight, little elf.” I barely get a grip before his hands slide down my back, into the back of my pants to grip my ass, hoisting me up against his chest. I wrap my legs around him, reveling in the feel of his hot skin against mine. My face was directly in front of his. “What's next, little elf?” he asks me. I had thought about this moment a hundred times. Nothing I thought of compared to this. I moved my face to his, lightly kissing him, once.. Twice.

“Kiss me like you mean it, woman!”

Needing no more urging, I kissed him harder, my tongue licking his lower lip. Using one hand, I pulled his chin down, and drove my tongue into his mouth. He growled then, kissing me back. His tongue waging a winning war against mine, his lips firm but soft against mine. He tasted like wine and danger. I kissed him for what felt like forever, this mad dash of tongues and lips. He finally pulled away from my lips, albeit reluctantly. “Hold tight, again,” he said before lowering us onto my bed. He braced himself above me, hooking fingers into the waist of my pants and shoving them down my legs. He looked down at me then, his eyebrow arching.

“Look at that. You’ve a treasure trove of battle scars. Fierce little elf,” he said with admiration. He took my hands then, in just one of his, and drew them above my head again. I shivered.  Bracing himself on the same arm holding my hands, he used his other to trace a line down my cheek, then down my neck. To my breast,where he lifted it to his mouth, drawing his teeth across my nipple. I close my eyes, taking a shuddering breath.

“Nuh uh, open your eyes. You get to watch what you wanted to happen.” I comply again, opening them. He looks at me, this feral look of satisfaction on his face. He spreads his hand across my entire stomach, his calloused skin rough against mine.. His palm was against my ribs, his fingers pointing down my body. He slowly slid his hand down, stopping at the tangle of hair above my sex. “And red here. Fantastic!” I blushed. My face instantly flushed, and I groan, trying not to laugh. He chuckles. I look down at him, as he watched his hand slide further down my body, “Open your legs.”

I did, waiting again. I was trembling, no way he couldn't feel it. His hand cupped me, hot and hard. “And how wet are you, little elf?”

He didn't expect an answer, and I had none to give. He parted me with a finger, and sighed dramatically. He looked up at me then. “Maybe you're more ready than I thought,” he says, a note of admiration in his voice. I laugh then, “You have no idea!”

He chuckles, his finger dipping lower, slipping inside me. He inhales then. “You.. You're awfully tight,” He starts to say. I interrupt him this time, “Time. All I need is time.”

He arched his eyebrow at me. “You think so?” he asks as he slides the finger deeper, making me moan. His thumb moved up, circling my clit once.. I moaned again. Then he did it again, a slow deliberate movement on my clit, this time moving with his finger inside me, deeper still. Then he pulls it out, leaving me with a marked amount of disappointment. He grinned. “You don’t like that do you?” I just shook my head.

“Don't worry, little elf.”

He placed a kiss on my stomach, and slid two fingers inside me. I barely kept my eyes open as my back arched of its own accord. Ah, sweet fire. He rubbed a slow merciless circle around my clit, his fingers sliding deeper, hooking just enough inside me, I gasped and bucked under his hand. “Ah, now we're talking,” he mumbled. He slid his fingers back out of me, then inserted 3. I groaned then. He grinned. “You need to take at least 3 if you want to take me, little elf.” I coughed, almost embarrassed. But really, I wasn't thinking much at all by then. His hand was slowly making me crazy. My stomach trembled, my legs shook, and I was so so close. He took his thumb, ran it around my clit again, swift little motions, making me writhe under his hand. He started pumping his fingers, in.. And out, while his thumb rubbed at my clit. I'm quickly unraveling at that point. “Come on, little elf. Give it to me.” I shake under his hand, and cry out as I finally orgasm. My body clenching on his still moving fingers, coating them with my release. Throbbing and pulsing, I tremble on the bed. He stops his thumb, his eyes watching my chest heave from trying to breathe. “Beautiful!” I shake my head.

“Ah, I'm letting go of your hands. Leave. Them. There. Woman.” I nodded, he let go of them as promised. I grasped the sheet above my head. He removed his hand and stood up next to the bed. I turned to look at him, as he stripped off his harness, dropping it on the floor. Then he pushed his pants down his hips, releasing his cock. And my eyes widened. He was magnificent. And massive, but oh he was amazing. Rippling muscles, scar covered skin. He stretched before grinning at me. “Are you ready little elf? Because.. I am.” I laughed and nodded. He was ready. His cock stood at attention, glistening and very enticing. He knelt on the floor by my bed. “Let go of the bed, and turn over.”

I turn over and he grips me, pulling me closer to the edge of the bed.He spreads my legs, putting a pillow under my stomach. I'm shaking by then. I couldn't see any more.. What he was going to do. Then his hand was there, parting me again, his thumb sliding inside me, his finger finding my clit. He does this slow massage of it all.. Simultaneously gripping me with both his thumb and finger. I buried my face in the bed and tried not to die.

“Oh no you don't, lift your head off the bed and let me hear you.” I shook my head, pushed myself up on my elbows, “Nothing to he..” and he interrupted me with his hand. Curled his thumb inside me, rubbing that one.. Little.. Spot there, while still rubbing my clit. I gasped, and started writhing, couldn't have stopped myself if I tried.

“Come on.. You know you want it,” he whispered harshly. I started chanting “no no no no,” with him just saying “Yeeeess, little elf.”

So close, trembling and throbbing and his hand was a fucking miracle. I cried out, pressing against his hand as I climaxed again. Muscles clenching on his thumb, my stomach twitching. My ears ringing and my legs shaking.

I tried to breathe, but it was near impossible. “Look at me,” he demanded. I looked over my left shoulder at him, and he removed his hand from me.. Raising it to his mouth and licking his thumb clean. I have a little whimper, and he laughed, low and husky. He raised himself on his knees, his hand stroking his cock, “I have a present for you, Krythanyl.” I just raised my eyebrow, a bit of a challenge. He rubbed the head of it against me, coating it in my arousal. He then slid it against me. The full length against me, stroking it against my already sensitive skin. And every time it rubbed against my clit I twitched on the bed. My head fell forward, my breathing still labored.

“Look at me!”

I did, over my shoulder again. He stroked his cock back to my waiting entrance, and inserted just the head. I moaned, low and long. And he just stared at my face. “Ah you like that then,” he said, surprising me. I tried to nod, but he slid it in a little further, stretching me. He gripped my hips, holding me still.

“You. Are. Gloriously. Tight,” he growled. I managed a small laugh and he moaned. “For fuck’s sake, don't laugh!” and.. I laughed, I could feel my muscles clutching at him and he growled again. Then he slid it in further, and further. Until he couldn't go any deeper. I felt him as deep inside me as he would go. I was shaking so hard. My body wanted to move, but I didn't dare. He gripped my hips, in those big hands, and started to slide himself back out of me. Then thrust his cock back in. And again, slow and deliberate. Over.. And over.. This slow build of tension and I thought I might just die.

Then he buried himself inside me.. And didn't move. He reached over my right leg. And barely flicked my clit. And I almost fell over. I was so sensitive from his earlier attentions, it was almost painful. He did it again, making me twitch on his cock. He growled deep in his throat. Then he started making small fast circles on my clit, and he began thrusting again.. Fast long strokes.

“Come with me, little elf,” he grunted at me. By then I'm barely holding myself together. He thrusts once.. Twice, his finger still rubbing me..

The indescribable pressure.. I start begging.. Because anything was better than this endless build up to ….  
Ah, sweet Creators. I was dying. In the best way possible.   
“Come! With! Me!” he growled, his fingers doing this impossibly fast dance on my clit. I yelled as I finally peaked, blood rushing to my ears, my entire body shuddering in his hands.

He gave a roar of sorts, grinding himself into me as he came with me, my muscles clenching on his impossibly hard cock, both of us throbbing and so.. So hot. I tried to look back at him, see if he was as surprised as me, but I couldn’t move. My head was laying on the bed, and I was still unable to really breathe. His hands still held my hips, his fingers digging trenches into my skin, dark against my light skin tone.

His cock still buried inside me, he put an arm under me, pulling me up and against his chest. He put a hand over my breast and heart. I put my hand over his, my head against his chest, and just tried to breathe.

“You are a tough little thing, aren’t you?” he asked in my ear. I could only nod. He slowly sat back on his heels, taking me with him, his not-as-hard cock still inside me.  
“Bull?”

“Krythanyl?” he said huskily in my ear. I shivered and goosebumps bloomed across my skin. He laughed.

“Now I forgot what I was going to say. I didn’t even knew you knew my name..”

“Awe, I’ve known your name since the first day we talked in Haven. You were so cute and terse out on the coast, I never thought to ask then. But I asked your man Harrit - and he had a ready supply of information about their ‘miraculous elven Herald of Andraste’.”   
I tried not to laugh. Harrit was a bit odd when he first met me, and him ever referring to me as “miraculous” would have been shocking to say the least.   
“Now, I’m going to clean you up.” I looked up at him. He looked very satisfied with himself. Looking down at me, he gave me a hard kiss, then lifted me off of his lap and laying me on the bed. I kind of just sprawled there. I tried to lift myself up on my elbows and couldn’t. It’s like he turned my muscles to butter. He got up and walked to the dresser, finding some cloths inside. I closed my eyes and waited. I heard him using the water basin on the dresser to dampen one of the cloths, and felt the bed dip under his weight. I opened an eye and peeked at him. He frowned when he saw the marks he left on my hips.

“Did I actually hurt you?”

I snorted. “I’ve had worse just learning how to shoot a bow. Or fighting a werewolf. Or that last Desire Demon.. That was beastly. We can call those little bruises there.. They’re my new little friends. What should I name them?” I ask with a totally serious look on my face.   
“How about ‘Smart’ and ‘Ass’?” he suggests helpfully.

“Oh come on now, why would I want to name them after you?!”

He laughed. And proceeded to clean me off as he said he would. I kept twitching when he touched me, so much so that he was doing it extra often just for the giggles. I scowled up at the ceiling, and he just kept going. Eventually he finished, and helped me to stand up so he could fix my bed. He sat then, on the bed, with his back against the headboard. He motioned me to sit next to him. I climbed onto the bed, kind of stretching as I did. My muscles felt all super loose and almost liquidy. A novel feeling, from one vigorous bout of sex. He grinned as he watched me collapse next to him. I eventually made my way to him on the bed, sitting next to him, my head against his chest.   
“Your legs are massive next to mine,” I exclaimed, my skin stark and fine against his darker gray tone. He chuckled.

“Most of me is massive next to anything of yours, or hadn’t you noticed?”

“Oh.. I noticed..” I put my hand next to his on his leg. He slid his under it and his dwarfed mine by inches. Many of them. I pushed his hand away and yawned. I was so tired after the sparring then the.. Sparring? I yawned again.   
“You should rest,” he said, handing me one of my pillows. I shook my head. “I don’t want to sleep. You’re finally here. I want to make sure this isn’t some really vivid dream..” He laughed again. “Oh, I am really here. And no dream could have gone as well as what we just did. You should rest,” he repeated. He laid the pillow next to him and picked me up like I weighed nothing, laying me on the pillow. I was yawning before I even hit the bed. He grinned at me, and covered me up. I grabbed his hand. “You can’t go,” I whispered, my eyes already closing.

“But I have things to..”

“No. Stay.”

He sighed. And stretched out next to me on the bed, his other hand beneath his head, I rolled onto my side to face him, put my face against his side and fell asleep with his hand trapped between my arm and my side.

**\---**

Iron Bull watched her sleep for a bit, making sure she was really out before extricating himself from her surprisingly firm grasp. He stood next to the bed for a moment, watching her. She surprised him. Over and over. So small.. And so mighty. He got dressed, eventually buckling his harness back over his chest. He finally made himself leave. As he closed and locked her door, Leliana was walking up the outer stairs.

“Is the Inquisitor in? I have a few things I need to go over with..”  
“No.” She just looked at him.

“Let her sleep,” he said, with a really satisfied grin. He stayed long enough to register the shock on her face before whistling as he descended back into the keep.

  
Today had been a very good day. A very good day indeed.


	2. Taking the Bull By the Hands?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kryth and Bull learn more about each other and fall into new and strange behaviors.

**Kryth -**

I woke up alone. But honestly I couldn’t even mind. I laid there on the bed, staring at the ceiling. What had I done? My mind was flashing back to what I had done.. Which was enjoy myself thoroughly. I stretched and felt.. Deliciously sore. I rubbed my stomach and pondered. What on earth did this mean.. For him and I? And.. what did I want it to mean..? I didn’t want whatever this was to stop. I got up and gingerly made my way to the closet. I found a pair of pants and a loose button up shirt. After I got dressed, I found some boots and a leather vest. Put the boots on, and put the vest on while I made my way down the stairs. I found my bedroom door locked. I smirked.    
I made my way through the hall, snagging an apple as I walked. I went outside and made my way to the tavern. Pretty sure I would find him there. I was pretty sure what had happened was real, but what better way to find out than to ask? 

I entered the tavern and quickly wound my way through the patrons. And there he was, lounging in the back, like he hadn’t a care in the world. When he spotted me, he just tilted his head to acknowledge me.    
“Hey Bull,” I said, my voice a little more husky than I would have liked.    
“Hey Boss.”  Argh his voice, though, it gutted me. 

“Can we talk?” I ask. 

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?”

“Uh, about what happened between you and me.”

“Ah, that. Sure, but not here.” He got up, took my hand and led me back through the keep to my room. When we got there, he locked the door before we went upstairs. I had no idea what to say. He went and sat on the end of my bed, since the chair I had was a bit small for him. I started to pace in front of the fire.

“We need to talk about what happened between us,” I started to say.    
“Ah, what about it?”

“That.. that was beyond what I thought it would be. I’ve never done… that much with someone before.” I sounded stupid. Why did I have to sound stupid?   
“I thought as much, Ben-Hassrath training, remember? When it’s a hostile target, you give them what they want. But.. when it’s someone you care about, you give them what they need.” I turned and stared at the fire. He just waited.

“I, well, you obviously know I enjoyed it. That much had to be, well evident.” Creators, I sounded ridiculous. 

“Yes, you did. That was the point, was it not?” I just nodded. 

“I, well, what are we?” 

“Well, we can be whatever you want. Light and casual, just two people enjoying themselves.” I didn’t actually like the sound of that. Sharing wasn’t my strong suit. And he had shared himself a lot since we got here. I scowled. 

“Or, could we be more?” I asked tentatively. 

“Of course. But first, some ground rules. Just so we’re clear. I will never hurt you without your permission. You will always be safe. If you’re ever uncomfortable, if you ever want me to stop, just say ‘Katoh’ and it’s over, no questions asked.” 

I turned to look at him. “You’ve obviously thought this through, before. It’s a little strange that you have this down to a system,” I said. 

He shrugged, “Systems are comfortable… And my goal..” he pauses as he gets up and walks slowly towards me, “is for you to get very.. Very comfortable.”

I steel myself, step to him and put my hand on his chest. “Now?” I asked with a raised eyebrow. He just laughed this low sexy laugh, nodded and offered his hand. I knew taking it was.. The next open door to everything. I took it. 

  
He led me to the bed and sat on the edge, pulling me to stand in front of him. “You, Inquisitor, are wearing far too many clothes. Perhaps you should remove them..” I nod, and silently start to disrobe. I slip the vest off my shoulders and it falls to the floor behind me. I reach down, grasp the hem of my shirt and begin to pull it up. But slowly, because really why rush things? As I lifted it over my head, I could see the approval on his face. I bent to push my boots off but he stopped me, indicating I should give my foot. I raised it, and he unfastened the buckles and slid it from my leg, his hand hot on my calf, even through my pants. He set my foot down and reached for the other. He did the same, unbuckling the boot and sliding it off my leg. He set that foot down and just crossed his arms, waiting for me to finish. I untied my pants, started sliding them down my hips, pushed each leg down, until they pooled at my feet. I stepped out of them and stood there, waiting. My heart was racing and I had no clue what to expect. Katoh, he said? 

He reached out and putting his hands on my hips, drew me forward. He stood me between his legs and I looked down at him. Barely down… Because damn he was tall even when he wasn't standing. I moved my hands to unbuckle his shoulder harness, my fingers making quick work of it. I slid it off his arm and dropped it beside me. I took his face in my hands and gently kissed his forehead. Then the scar above his eye patch. His other eye closed and his hands still rested on my hips. I placed my lips on his, softly at first. His lips were dry and hot, soft and full. I pressed my body against his, my thumb moving to nudge his chin down, granting me access to his tongue. My tongue stole into his mouth, and I heard his breath catch as his tongue danced along with mine. 

His hands slid around me to my butt, squeezing me against his chest. 

I sighed into his mouth, and he pulled his face away. “Today, little elf, it’s just you and me.” 

And he pulled me on top of him onto the bed, and rolled over until I was underneath him. His elbows held his chest off mine, barely. I shifted on the bed, scooting up until my face was under his. I smiled at him. He crinkled his eye at me. I ran my fingers down his chest, tracing scars and such I felt there. His skin shivered beneath my touch. He rolled onto his side next to me and put his hand on my stomach.    
“You really are such a tiny thing,” he chuckled. I rolled my eyes. Would I never live that down? He snorted. “I can remark upon our vast differences, little elf. They are fascinating. You with your porcelain skin, tiny limbs, little hands, flames for hair. Look at my hand?” he asked. I did, dark against my skin, weathered and scarred. “I like your skin, Bull. It shows a lifetime of stories, some hard, some silly, all yours. You should be proud of your skin. I am of mine.” I shifted onto my side away from him and showed him my hip.    
“There is where a halla raging sick gored me with her antler. She didn’t mean to, she was in pain and delusional. I saved her anyways.” I shifted on the bed again, onto my stomach, and pointed to my shoulder. A faint white line about 8 inches long, ran from the top of my left shoulder, down my back. “This is where I narrowly missed getting shot in the heart by a noble prick who wanted more than he should have from a younger clan-mate. I ducked and took the arrow along my back instead.. Luckily he was a terrible shot. The boy I saved from his advances sewed me up nicely and thanked me many ways.” Bull raised his eyebrow.    
“Many ways? Should I hear about these, ‘Many ways’? Is there going to be a young elfling looking to take your ..?” I laughed, maybe a bit bitterly. “No one is vying for my anything, Bull. I was a pariah by the time I left the clan. Deshanna was at her wit’s end as to what to do with me. And alas, most of the men were afraid of me by the time I left. ‘Unacceptable risks for a woman’ ..” I turned away and sighed. He put his hand on my back. “They're a bunch of stupid elves if they can’t see how brilliant you are.” I coughed. I felt him shrug, and he started to move his hand on my back, slow circles, his skin rough against mine. “Despite your many scars and flaws,” he chuckled, “you are still the softest person I think I have ever touched. It almost makes me want to be careful not to mar this lovely skin.” 

Then the bed shifted again, and in my ear I hear, “Almost..” as this decisive whisper that sends chills down my spine. The good kind of chills. Then he’s straddling my legs, and I could feel his cock resting on my butt. Both of his hands we then rubbing down my back, soft touches for such big hands. He spreads his fingers as he goes down my back, his fingers rubbing against my sides as his thumbs follow my spine. When he reaches the top of my butt, he lifts his hands and does the same again, only this time his hands are on my sides, and his fingers touching the sides of my breasts as he rubs down me. I sigh and don’t move. His hands reach my hips and caress the curve of my butt. I feel him scoot down just a little on my legs, and his hands curve and mold themselves to the shape of my butt. I bury my face in the bed. 

He rubs his hands down my butt to my thighs. His thumbs meet in the middle, delving between them just barely. I twitch on the bed. He chuckles again. He leans over my back and whispers in my ear. “You’re a responsive little thing, aren’t you?” Bull then grips my hips, and shifts me just enough, spreading my legs some. Then his voice is back at my ear.    
“This is something I’ve thought about doing to you.. A lot.” Then I feel his hand against my arousal, finger spreading my lips and collecting the wetness already pooling there. He ran his finger up against my clit once, then twice, making me twitch on the bed. Then his hand was gone, and his cock was there, resting against me. Then he slid it against me, and I moaned into the bed. His cock was creating this intense friction, rubbing and rubbing, getting wetter by the second thanks to me. His hand held my hip, his fingers digging into my skin. And he continued to just.. Rub against me. Fast.. slow.. He was so hot and hard against me. And I started to move with him, couldn’t help it. And he was relentless. I was whimpering and trying to do anything to relieve the pressure.    
“Just give in.. let it happen,” he whispered in my ear. I shook my head, not sure who I was denying at that point. And to make his request a challenge, his hand slipped between me and the bed and found my clit, already aroused and so sensitive. I jerked beneath him and he took a ragged breath as I tried to hold out. But his hand was as relentless as his cock and I lost that battle. I gripped at the bed and cried out as I came, my body clenching and throbbing, my stomach shaking. He stopped moving his hand but kept his cock tight against me. As I stopped shaking and twitching, he pulled away, making me moan at the renewed if momentary friction. He gripped my hips and rolled me over. I laid there for a minute, my arms above my head and my chest still heaving. He pulled my legs to either side of him, and knelt between them for a minute, watching me. Then he silently held out his hand, and I took it. He pulled me up against his chest, my arms automatically circling his neck, my legs settling around his hips. I could feel his cock nudging my leg. I looked into his face, and it was inscrutable as always, except this little light in his eye. I kissed him then, my lips soft on his. Closed my eyes and just dove into the kiss. He softened against me, and kissed me back, one hand on my hip, the other on my butt, squeezing me periodically. I quickly changed the kiss, harder, less about control, just feeling, his lips, his tongue, hot breath and need.    
He tilted my hips and slowly thrust his cock inside me. I moaned as he stretched me, pulling my mouth from him so I could breathe through it. He finally filled me, and let me sit there a minute to adjust to his size. His hands moved to grip my hips as he started to move beneath me, this slow exit.. Then a slow slide back inside me. My eyes closed and I let my head fall back. As he thrust, starting to move faster, my brain turned to mush. I lost my grip on his neck, my hands sliding down his shoulders as I got lost in the feel of him. My skin was on fire and I could feel.. Everything. He brought his forehead down to my cheek, whispered harshly, “Come for me, little Kryth,” his voice rough with need. I shook my head again, almost unaware I was doing it. He brought his eye up to look in mine. I tried to focus on him, but my brain was having none of it. So he stopped moving. Buried inside me, he sat still. He was hot and so hard. And I was so.. So close. 

He raised his eyebrow. I gave him a quick kiss, ran my hand down his chest until it came to where we were very joined. I stared at him as I touched myself, my fingers circling my clit, ever so slowly. Every pass, my fingertips brushed against his cock and he twitched inside me. As I got closer to my release he thrust once.. Twice.. And my fingers sent me over the edge. I fell apart in his arms, leaning against Bull’s chest as I came, shudders wracking my body, my inner muscles gripping him tight again and again. He growled as he thrust again, following me into bliss. His hands held me so tight and close, his orgasm shaking both of our bodies. I laughed as he twitched against me, sweat slicking our skin. 

He sighed and loosened his hands. He kind of laid us down awkwardly on the bed, me nestled against his chest. I laid there for a minute trying to catch my breath. He laid there on his back, hands behind his head. I scooted off of him and collapsed onto the bed next to him. 

“To be honest I didn't know if you would be ready again this soon,” he said with a wry smile. I just laughed. 

“Everyone always underestimates the tiny elf!” I said with another laugh.

He grumbles. “Are you laughing at me, Tinyquisitor?” he asked with a growl. My eyes widened and I started to scoot backward.. Until he caught my wrist. He started to slowly sit up, his eye on me. “No one laughs.. At the Bull!” and then the brute.. Tickled me! The Iron Bull.. Tickling the Inquisitor. He started with my ribs and after pinning me, made his way down my legs to my feet. And I was screeching with laughter. Couldn't stop it if I had tried. He eventually relented after making me ‘promise' to never laugh at him again. We both knew that wouldn't happen but still. It was a fun thing. 

I laid there sprawled on the bed, his leg across mine. 

“Bull?” I say after I can talk like normal again. 

“Hmm?” came the mumbled reply.

“I haven't been tickled.. Since I was a child.” My voice was quiet.

“Really? Not once?” he sounded almost sad.

“It's not like I was well liked, Bull. I was more an outcast than a well loved clan member. And I haven't had anything..” I coughed, “anything significant with anyone. Ever.” I flung my arm over my face. I sounded 12 years old. Why?!!

He chuckled. “Are you embarrassed?” he asked. I only nodded.

“Why? Everyone is different. Pretty sure I'm a good deal older than you and I've never had a significant anything either. Flings, yes. Because bar maids and castle wenches are always willing and in need. But nothing beyond that really. Never wanted to. We were always on the move and it wasn't practical. And most people aren't really.. Forgiving of the lifestyle. Or my horns.” I laughed again. He grinned from where he laid. 

“We're both in new territory. We can learn together.” I nodded. 

“Anyways, I guess I should tell you Leliana was looking for you last night.” I threw my pillow at him. “You only tell me now?!” He laughed and kept the pillow. Sniffed it. “Smells like you, woodsy and a little bit of honey. How do you do that?” I just shrugged while trying to extricate myself from under his leg. 

“Bull. I can't move.”

“I know.”

I heaved an exasperated sigh and fell back on the bed. He chuckled and moved his leg, rolling onto his side, his head propped on his hand. His eyes widened a bit when he looked at my body. I looked down and saw some fairly stark bruises mixed in with then ones from yesterday, on my hips. Tried to wave them off.

“You bruise fairly easily,” he started to say. I shook my head. Poked at a few and felt nothing. “They don't hurt and you aren't backing out now.” I poked him next. “Don't you underestimate me too, Bull,” I said with a scowl before crawling off the bed to get dressed. My legs shook. But I felt amazing otherwise. I stretched as I went into the closet, retrieved some cloths and threw one out at Bull. After cleaning myself off I put on a pair of black leather pants, a green button up shirt, black vest and some impressive black and brown boots. I grabbed a some of my little daggers and started to fill my boots and belt. I turned around to find Bull standing there with his pants on, watching me. I put my hands on my hips. “Yes?” with a bite of snark.

“Where do you hide all those?” he asked with something that sounded like wonder in his voice. 

I laughed again. And started pulling them out. I got to 8 before he shook his head. “Amazing.” was all he said. He watched me replace them all, and add the last 2. He sat on the bed to put his boots back on. I grabbed his shoulder harness off the floor and before he could object, I stepped between his legs again and helped put it back on. I buckled the last buckle and smoothed it into place. 

He put his arms around me, and I poked his nose. “We have things to do you know.” He shrugged. I sighed and put my arms around his neck. “You really are short, Kryth. I mean, I'm sitting and we're almost the same height.” I smacked his arm and tried to pull away. He held me fast though. “I like it.” I quirked my eyebrow, shook my head. 

“You're lucky I like you, Bull. I'm carrying an awful lot of pointy objects that could poke you easily you know.” 

“I am lucky you like me. But you are right, we should go.” And after he gave me a quick kiss he let me go. I turned to leave the room and he smacked me back. On my ass. Seriously. I jumped and looked back at him, he just feigned innocence. Rubbing my butt, I made my way down the stairs. To the sound of him chuckling behind me. 

**\---**

The next few weeks kept the Inquisition busy. They had found out that there was an assassination plot in play for the Empress of Orlais, Celene. Krythanyl also met Marian Hawke, a friend of Varrics. She was.. Interesting. Seems her life was just as much a series of stupid unlucky circumstances as Krythanyl’s. Her husband, was Anders of the Blown Up Chantry variety. Kryth was still kind of in awe as to how Marian was .. So accepting. Angry but accepting. They met Marian’s friend, Grey Warden Stroud, out in Crestwood. He told them about some.. Unpleasant things happening within the Wardens. 

Kryth, Bull, Varric and Dorian made their way out into the Western Approach to find the abandoned fortress where some of the Wardens were supposed to be conducting some ritual. 

What they found was highly disturbing. Wardens under the thrall of Corypheus via his emissary, Livius Erimond. Mages committing murder using blood magic to bind demons. Which was in effect binding them to Corypheus and Erimond. Marian was furious. Bull was just.. Unhappy about the demons. Varric and Dorian met the moment with their customary snark. Kryth was just astonished that the Wardens had let things go so far. After a dirty bloody battle with the mages, Erimond made his escape and they were left with more questions than answers. Marian almost turned on Stroud, but he was as shocked as she was to learn how Corypheus was using the Calling (Wardens and of life signal of sorts) to control and confuse the Wardens. They headed back to Skyhold, Varric and Bull ruminating about blood magic and crazy mages. 

A few days later, Stroud and Marian turned up with news that the Wardens were holed up in an old Warden fortress called Adamant. They couldn't say much more but it looked like they were summoning that demon army that has been mentioned by some of the red Templars. Everyone was beyond on edge at that point. Tempers were short, and people were scared. Kryth made the plans and headed to Adamant. 

Bull, Solas and Cassandra accompanied her. They fought their way through demons, mages and not a few scared Wardens. Kryth convinced a good portion of them to lay down their arms, with Marian and Stroud backing her up. Erimond was there.. As was the corrupted Dragon that belonged to Corypheus. They fought their way up the tower, to find Erimond getting attacked by Warden Commander Clarel. She was.. Furious. Understandably so. But.. The Dragon had other plans and attacked her. But she delivered a painful wound to the dragon, which collapsed the remainder of the tower. Kryth and her 5 companions tried to get away it gravity won. As they fell.. Kryth opened a rift beneath them, and they all fell into the fade. 

**\-- Kryth Writing in a Journal to Recount What Happened --**

**_This was where things got tricky. Solas had explained to us that we managed to walk the fade, in person. I was aching, my arm hurt so bad from the force of opening a rift as I fell. Bull was peeved we were in the fade and somehow Cassandra was struck almost speechless. Marian and Stroud bickered, endlessly. Eventually we came across what we thought was Divine Justinia. She helped me retrieve my memories from what had happened the last time I was in the fade. In the end, it turned out she was a spirit of some kind who had seen Justinia’s final act of heroism, and chose to emulate her. Whatever the spirit was, it helped us against the Nightmare demon controlling that part of the fade. We fought endless demons to get back to the massive rift we had seen in Adamant. And in the end, after defeating one of the most powerful demons I had ever seen, Stroud sacrificed himself to distract the Nightmare demon so Marian and I could escape. He gave us no choice really, shoved Marian and I towards the rift before running back to the demon reciting his Warden Oath. It was.. Heartbreaking and brave and I had never seen the like before._ **

**_When I got back to Adamant, Bull and the others were fighting yet more demons. I was.. Furious. At the Wardens. At the Demons. At Corypheus. I managed to close the rift with a gesture. And with the rift closing, the demons left in the fortress all dropped dead. There was a resounding cheer from the surviving Inquisition forces. The Wardens were.. Beyond confused. Most of their mages were dead. And they had no leader left. So I told them to work for me. Which pissed off Solas and Cole. I was.. Exhausted. I couldn't even count the Wardens and demons I had killed that day. And we were just getting started._ **

**\---**

I sat the papers down. I hated writing things down, it felt like a waste of time, but I figured, I needed to add some substance to what Cassandra was writing. I would add more if she needed me to but I had to stop. My hand ached and since my writing hand and my rift and were the same.. Yeah, that was uncomfortable. I stretched my hand out and massaged my wrist. I knew they were all downstairs waiting for me but I didn’t think I could do it tonight. Celebrate our very hollow victory? Sure we saved the Wardens from themselves and managed to abolish a demon army. But still. I went to the liquor cart and found a bottle that had some weird berry embossed on the label. I shrugged and poured a little, went and sat on the floor by the fire and just sipped it. It was.. Refreshingly not disgusting. Tasted like bubbly berries and honey and.. Cinnamon? I don’t care. I drank the rest, got up and refilled my cup. Then sat down on the floor again, just chugged the glass. I laid down on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. My brain was pleasantly fuzzy, and my belly nice and warm. My hand stopped aching too. Or maybe I just stopped feeling my hands. Human alcohol was brutal. But so nice. And some of it was yummy.

I didn’t bother to move when I heard my door open and close. Or when the footsteps sounded on my stairs. Or when a blond haired dwarf appeared in my view.    
“Hallo there Varric!” I whispered from the floor.    
“Inquisitor! Are you.. Are you drunk?!” he asked, astonishment on his handsome face.   
“Of course not. I, am however, pleasantly cloudy brained. How are you, you fine hairy chested Dwarf?” 

Varric laughed. “You are sloshed, Inquisitor. Well and truly sloshed.” I just sighed. Held out my glass, “Get me some more of that pretty red berry bottle of deliciousness please? You will be my new favorite dwarf, Varric.” He sighed and went to the cart and filled my cup again. Then came and sat with me on the floor.    
“You are awfully tall up there Varric,” I said from the floor. “Lay down here with me. I feel really small with you way up there.”   
“I am a dwarf, I can’t be that tall when I’m sitting, woman.” I laughed and he laid down, his head next to mine. “Why are you up here drinking instead of celebrating in the hall with your friends?” he asked me. 

“Well, Cassandra asked me to write what we did in the fade. And so I did. But then my hand hurt. And my heart hurt. Because so many people died, Varric. And I couldn’t save them all. Even though I tried. And that dragon almost stepped on Bull. And Cassandra wants to write down all of the things and I got tired and decided not to.. Go around the people while I felt his weird. And this berry stuff is really good Varric. You should try some.”    
“Alright then, so I should.” He got up and got himself a glass, and brought the whole bottle back to the floor with him. I sat up and drank the rest of what I had and gestured for him to fill it again. And so he did. We laid there for a while, drinking and talking and telling stupid stories. Well at least as much as a fairly drunk elf can. 

“And there he was, standing there, his hair half scorched off and his face covered in soot. And Keeper Deshanna told me that I shouldn’t play with explosives in camp. I was only 10 summers old Varric!” and we laughed, big belly laughter aided by copious amounts of alcohol that tasted like berry heaven.    
And while we were laughing, Bull appeared. Out of nowhere! I swear it! I looked up at him once I had composed myself. Somewhat.   
“‘Ullo Bull. You look mighty handsome tonight, that you do,” I slurred from the floor. He shook his head. “Drunk, little elf?” he asked, a smile cracking his mouth. I nodded. May as well own up to it right?

“Varric, are you drunk too?” he asked.    
“Of course not, Tiny, I can hold my alcohol better than this little Berry loving lightweight. She is very sloshed, though.” Bull just sighed. “I am going to take my leave now, Berry. You be good now, alright?” I just waved him off and laid there, pleasantly numb all over. I heard him leave and the door close behind him.

“Alone, Bull. We are finally.. Alone.” I think I tried to add some sexy in there, but I think I sounded more like some creepy person instead. I shrugged. “You, Bull, are insanely tall. And your face is all fuzzy. Are you growing a beard!? Ohmy I didn’t know qunari could have BEARDS!” and he laughed at me.    
“No beard here, but.. I haven’t shaved the same facial hair I’ve had for a while. You really are drunk,” he chuckled again. He laid down next to me, and I reached out for his hand. His giant hand that swallowed mine whole. “Bull, you have such big hands. They are so.. Mean sometimes, swinging your ginormous axe. Or they are soft and sweet when you touch me and do things to me that are mighty enjoyable.” He sighed, his fingers curling around mine. “I really like your hands Bull. They are good hands.”

“I like your little hands too, Kryth. I also think you are very drunk. Let’s get you to bed.” I shook my head, making the room spin a little.    
“I don’t want to sleep. I’ll have nightmares again. Let me drink more. At least that doesn’t make me want to cry.” I sounded far more petulant than I wanted to. But hey, truth was truth. Bull sighed at me again. “You can’t drink that away, little one. That’s not how that works. Remember this morning?” he asked. I closed my eyes and nodded. Less room spinning that way.    
That morning I had found Bull goading Cassandra on and she was hitting him with a giant stick. It was a rather odd thing to walk in on, and after Bull said something particularly snide, Cass whacked him in the chin with the stick and passed him off onto me. Then I got to hit Bull with a stick. Oddest fear conquering exercise ever.    
“I beat you with a stick, Bull. It was fun. Let’s do that again some time.” He chuckled.    
“Kryth, that was my way of conquering my own fears. You need to find your way.”

“I like berry alcohol. It makes me feel fairly fearless at the moment.”

“I think you’re missing the point.”   
“Yes I am,” and I rolled onto my side and eyed him. He ignored me. I crawled on top of him, resting my head on my hands on his chest. He looked at me. And I grinned. And wiggled on top of him. “Found your point, Bull.” 

“You did. But you’re not using it. You are going to bed.”

“But it seems like it wants to be used,” I whispered.    
“It generally does when you’re around, but tonight, I am not going to take advantage of your extremely drunken state.”   
“Then get drunk with me and we can take advantage of each other. It could be very fun,” I suggested, wiggling my eyebrows. “Not happening.” And he gripped me to him, sat up and in one swift move, carried me to the closet. He stood me there, and undressed me, dropping my dirty clothes onto the floor. Then he lifted me up again and carried me to the bed. He dropped me there, and took off his shoulder harness. Then he climbed onto the bed after pushing me aside. He grabbed one of my favorite pillows and shoved it under his head, laying there on his back taking up most of the bed. I cuddled up against his side, my head on his arm, my arm flung over his chest, and my leg over his, and my foot falling between his knees. I sighed.    
“Bull?” I whispered. 

“Go to sleep Kryth,” he answered. 

“Thank you.”   
“Nothing to thank me for. Your bed is bigger than mine, and you smell nice. So I will stay. Now to go sleep,” his voice sounded strained. 

“Are you alright?”   
“Woman. I don’t usually actually sleep, at night, with women. And you are naked, and soft. And you smell good. And you are all over me. Please, go, to, sleep. You are killing me here.” 

I smiled against his side. “You smell good too Bull. You should sleep here every night,” I whispered and promptly fell asleep.

**\---**

Bull laid there for a while, listening to her sleep. He pondered her suggestion. Sleep here every night. Why would she want that? Sure, it’s nice having her right there. And she did indeed smell, fascinating. And she is very soft. He ran his hand down her back, causing her to shiver and cuddle closer to him. He sighed and closed his eyes. And they slept.

A few hours later, Bull awoke with a new blanket. Named Krythanyl. She was draped on top of him, her head tucked beneath his chin, her arms tucked underneath her body, against his stomach. And her right leg was on top of his left, but her left was drawn up and her foot laid next to his right leg. He just sighed, pulled the blanket back over them, and with his hand on her back went back to sleep. 

**\-- The Next Morning - Kryth --**

I couldn’t open my eyes. It hurt. Well not precisely,  _ hurt _ , but it certainly didn’t feel pleasant. I moaned and tried to turn over. Bumped into something. Opened an eye just a little bit to.. Find Bull laying next to me. I snuggled up next to his side and sighed. Best dream ever.    
Until the dream sighed. “Your hair is tickling me,” it grumbled sleepily. I sat up, which set the room spinning. “Bull! How did you get here!?”

“You invited me here. Remember?” 

I tried to. I really did. I remember berry wine. And Varric. And.. Bull showing up?    
“Oh. Well, shit.” I buried my face in a pillow. And I remembered the rest. Practically throwing myself at him. Begging him to stay. “I’m never drinking again,” I said into the pillow, mortified. 

I can feel him laugh on the bed. “I like your bed, it’s bigger than mine. And it smells like you. And you invited me to stay whenever.” 

I sat up again. “I invited you to stay?” He nodded. “Then you should stay. Because, inebriated me is far more smart than not.. Inebriated me. I like the idea of you here.” And now I was blushing. So I grabbed my pillow, laid on my back and tried to smother myself...

“You’re cute in the morning. All flushed and bright.” I stopped breathing. “What?” I mumbled into the pillow. I felt the bed shift and then he was on top of me, whisking the pillow out of my hands. I scowled up at him. “Good morning, Krythanyl,” he said before kissing my forehead. I sighed. “Good morning, Bull. Did you sleep well?” I asked. He nodded. “I seem to have found a new blanket though.” I looked around.. And didn’t see anything. He chuckled. “It was you. Woke up with you sleeping on my chest. Can’t complain though, you don’t weigh anything and you.. Smell good.”    
Gah! Would the brute never stop saying that? He leaned down and put his face in the crook of my neck and sniffed long and deep. I started to giggle. His hands found my ribs and he started making chomping noises against my neck. I was pushing at his shoulders, laughing and trying to extricate myself. But he was too big. And relentless. He stopped and looked down at me. “I could get used to this, Boss.” I smiled then. I could feel it go deep inside me, this stupid sappy smile. “Me too,” was all I could say. Just as he was about to kiss me, his lips barely a breath away from mine, my door slammed open and feet were running up the stairs. Bull sighed, kissed me quick and stayed where he was. I look towards the stairs to see Dorian crest the landing. And stop. And stare.    
“Well then. I,” he coughed. “I was sent by Cassandra to fetch you for.. Clothes shopping. But I can see you are busy and, well oh dear, I will come back in a little bit.” I laughed.    
“Dorian, are you alright?” 

“I just didn’t expect to see..  _ That _ .” He vaguely gestured towards Bull. A very naked Bull.    
“Awe what, Dorian? Jealous?” Bull laughed and started flexing his butt cheeks at Dorian, who just sputtered, threw his hands up and left the room. Bull looked down at me and flexed his pectoral muscles, “Here, some for you too,” and I punched his leg.    
“Get off me you brute,” I said through my laughing. He just shook his head and leaned back down. Then he kissed me, a deep kiss, tongues and teeth and shivers and need. Then after he melted my brain, he climbed off of me and went to fetch his clothes. I laid there, pretty sure my brain was leaking out my ears. “I can’t move now.”

“Sure you can. Just think of it this way, you stay there and I’m likely to climb back into that bed and make good on what my face just promised you. Then when Dorian comes back he will be in for a shock. And it might scare his mustache straight. Or, worse, make his hair..” he said with some dramatic flair, “it could make it WHITE!”

And that did it, I rolled over laughing again. I managed to climb to my feet, made my way to the dresser and drank at least 2 huge cups of water. Then I slogged into the closet to attempt to find clothes. I managed to find a black shirt, black pants.. Black boots. “I own too much black,” I mumbled as I tried to get my shirt on straight. I was getting frustrated when a pair of hands took the shirt from me. I turned around to face Bull, and he just smirked at me. He then pulled the shirt on over my head, and held it while I found the arm holes. I grumbled. “You’re welcome, tiny elf.” 

I turned around to grab my pants, and *SMACK*! I jumped, and my hand went to my butt. “Seriously?” I say incredulously.    
“Oh, very seriously. It screams for attention,” he said with a serious face. I quirked an eyebrow and grabbed my pants with one eye on him. He just stood there acting all innocent, buckling his harness back into place. As I finish dressing, I ask him, “How do Qunari show they are.. Committed? To one another.” He thought a moment.    
“Typically Qunari aren’t really all that monogamous. But, when two form a bond, there’s this ritual of taking a dragon tooth, splitting it in two. Each of them get one and then no matter where in the world they are, they are never too far apart.”   
I thought on that the rest of the day. So far, we had seen a dragon in the Hinterlands, but hadn’t tried to track it down after the initial sighting. I went to the meetings with Leliana and Cassandra, let Dorian and Leliana take me into Val Royeaux to shop. I refused to wear a uniform. Which turned out to be not a bad thing according to Leliana. We found this beautiful cream with black lace, and this butter soft black leather to make dressy pants. Leliana was going to commission Vivienne's seamstress to make a dress tunic and pants for me. And Dorian knew the perfect boot maker. I just wanted to go home. Because shopping was terrifying. And everyone thought I was Leliana’s maid. Or handlady. Or something equally degrading. Leliana yelled at one shop owner who tried to kick out the Inquisitor. It was all very.. Entertainingly depressing. 

When we got back to the keep I went off to be by myself for a bit. Since the dungeons were blessedly empty, I snuck down there. And I sat I the edge of the cliff under there. Not sure how it collapsed, but leaving it unfixed was my best plan yet. It was like sitting on top of the world, a waterfall at my feet and the world stretched out below me. I stared off into nowhere for a while. Enjoying the sound of the water, the calls of the birds and no human voices anywhere nearby. I was told I had to stay somewhere safe if I wanted to avoid people. This was about the only place I had found that no one had found me in.    
As the time lapsed, and the sky started to darken I debated going back into the keep. But I couldn’t bring myself to move. And after some time, I heard the dungeon door open and I scrabbled to find a shady spot to hide. I waited. Footsteps padded through the dungeon, seemingly just wandering. Eventually they came to stand where I had been sitting not a minute before. 

“I can smell you down here,” said Bull. I sighed. How.. HOW did he constantly find me?

“No you can’t,” I said, my tone somewhat surly. 

“Oh, yes I can. Qunari have excellent olfactory senses. And your smell is one I never miss.” I rolled my eyes. 

“I saw that.”

“No, you didn’t!” I said, beginning to get frustrated. 

He sat down where I had been sitting. Patted the ground next to him. I sighed and crawled back over there, sitting next to him. He promptly lifted me from the floor and pulled me across his lap. “Ah, much better. I missed you today, Boss.” I tried to sigh but couldn’t. I had missed him too. “And I, you, Bull.” I stretched up and kissed his cheek. His turn to sigh. I snuggled against his chest, and we sat there, watching the water flow out from under the keep into the darkening night.    
“So why are you still hiding?” he asked me after a bit.    
“Because there were too many people today. Stupid people, rude people, snotty people, oh and that one lady who tried to kick me because my bunny self wasn’t respecting her oh-so-vaulted self. Leliana almost cut her. Dorian had to yell at them both. It was an awful day.” 

“Some lady tried to kick you?!” I nodded against his chest. “Did you kick her back?” I shook my head. “Did you do anything?” I nodded again. 

“I told her that the Inquisitor would hear about her treatment of the elves serving the Inquisition. She paled. Then I had a conversation with myself. About the rude nobles in Val Royeaux. And Dorian almost died laughing and Leliana said my diplomacy needed work. I have a feeling I will have easier trips into Val Royeaux from now on.” Bull laughed. 

“What did you really want to say?” he asked after he calmed. I thought for a minute.   
“I didn’t. I wanted to punch her. Or slice holes into her ridiculously stupid shoes. I don’t typically fight with words. If I can help it. Because I can stab or poke things to make a change. But my words don’t always say what I want them to say, but they say what I need them to say. Which is usually frowned upon. Especially by Josephine.” I made a face. And mimicked her, “ _ Inquisitor! You must use your words with grace! Snark is not the answer for everything!” _ And I immediately felt better. I laughed at my own humor. Bull barked a laugh.    
“How did you find me?” I asked.

“Oh, I saw you come down here weeks ago after a particularly fun argument with Cassandra.”   
“That.. was at least 2 months ago, Bull. How did you know I would be here today?!”

“You, my little elf, are a creature of habit. And you like avoiding people when you can. And I was there when Leliana told you not to leave the keep to be alone. So this was the only logical choice I could come to. Oh.. And I could smell you near the door. Like you hesitated before coming inside.”   
I sighed. “Damn your Ben-Hassrath training.” He laughed again, softer this time. “Yes. Damn them.” 

His hand was rubbing big circles around my back, just an absent movement. “Are you alright, Bull?” I asked. 

He sighed. “I am. I heard from a few of my contacts today, things are heating up near the Winter Palace. I’m just getting that itch between my shoulder blades. Things are going to happen. And you’re right in the middle of it all.” 

“Are you worried about me, Bull?” I ask, semi-surprised.    
“Honestly? Not really. More worried that the situation is beyond what we can control.”   
“Ah. Well, I plan on taking you with me to that stupid ball. And probably Dorian. And maybe Vivienne. She seems like she would have fun navigating the ‘game’. Or whatever it is.” I sneered at the word. The  _ game _ . Sounded like torture to me. 

“Will you behave yourself?” he asked me. I laughed. “Do I ever?!” His turn to laugh. “Not really. I like that though. Your penchant for small mayhem!”   
“Small mayhem?!” 

“Your mayhem, unless it’s your anchor, is usually somehow contained. Unless we are in a keep full of crazy ass demons and crazier Warden mages. That was fun mayhem until we fell into the, you know.” 

I smiled. “You like my mayhem?” 

He coughed. “No. I hate it. Can we go eat now?”

I punched his stomach. He made a mock  _ oof _ sound. “You punch like a girl,” he sneered down at me. I narrowed my eyes. “A girl? That’s the best insult you can throw at me? A  _ girl _ ?!” Then I really punched his shoulder. Full out, punched him. He fell backwards with the force of it. I landed on top of him. I moved to straddle his stomach. “I hit like a GIRL!?” And he just.. Laughed. Grabbed my hands when I went to swing at him again, and laughed. “Feisty little red haired elf.” I just arched an eyebrow. He pulled me down by my hands, and the closer I got to his face, the less.. Feisty I felt. My hair fell onto his cheek, and he blew it away. I leaned my face closer to his, nose to nose. “You are the strongest girl I know?” he suggested, grudgingly. “I mean, a mountain fell on you and look at you, here and whole.” I smirked. “Bull. I am not just a girl.” He let go of my hands, and ran his hands down my back to grip my butt. “You definitely are not. I stand corrected.” I shook my head, and moved to get up, but his hands trapped me against him. “No.”

That was all he said. No. I sighed. Then kissed him. His arms tightened around me as our lips met. His hot and eager, opening before I knew it. His tongue whisking into my mouth, a low growl escaping him. And we kissed for some time, him laying on a broken stone floor, me on top of him and our mouth saying all the things we couldn’t yet. 

Eventually we made our way back out of the dungeon, into the hall to eat. And after a hastily eaten meal, I escaped to go to bed. And later, after the keep was quiet, as I laid in my bed waiting, Bull came into the room. “It’s like this fun game of ‘Avoid the Inquisition guards’ when I want to come in here!” he exclaimed with a clap and laugh. 

“You could, you know, just come with me,” I suggested. He just shook his head. “You’re the Inquisitor. And an elf. And I am neither of those. For now, let this be.” I shrugged and shook my head. And yawned. A gigantic yawn, that almost hurt. He finally undressed and took over the right side of the bed. I scooted closer to him and flung the blanket over him. I curled up against his side, reveling in his warmth. “Mm, Bull. You’re warm.”

He wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer. I threw my leg over his again, pressed my stomach against his side. “How are you so warm all the time?” I asked between yawns.    
“Magic. Old qunari dragony magic. Now go to sleep, before I regret laying in a bed with you naked again.” I smiled against his skin. Yawned again.     
“You know you like it here. Or you wouldn’t have come back. Besides, I smell nice,” I whispered before falling asleep.

**\---**

She was right.. She did smell nice. And felt nice all curled up against him like that. He wasn’t sure if this was something he would ever actually get used to, but he figured he would enjoy trying.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several things I would like to note.. I was originally not going to say anything but I feel compelled so here goes -  
> It was said that my first chapter here was too Game Dialogue heavy. I did that on purpose.. As I played and progressed through the game (I have reached the endgame with my IB romance)... there were several very pivotal things that Bull and his SO speak about, events and conversations they have that I felt were fairly vital to how they evolve around each other.   
> I also made Bull fairly demanding their first time together. On purpose again. The whole basis of their relationship is his being there for her to let go 100% and just.. be. No commanding, no giving orders, just doing and pleasing and following commands is very much a part of that. They have a very unique relationship - not just MY Inky - but anyone with Bull. I mean, c'mon, why would they want to buy toys and ropes and such? It doesn't have to be a violent, or even a Dom/Sub thing. To me it was translated very much as a 'control' thing. Her letting go of said control and him taking it.


	3. Wicked Eye and Captured Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally having gone to Hilamshiral, Kryth and Bull have a few new adventures. Not limited to Dragon Hunting, getting drunk together, training together, and killing Venetori together.  
> Confessions are made and things are a bit tied up at the end.

**Krythanyl -**

 

I had never been so glad to see Skyhold in my.. Well since we got there actually. We were on the road home, after attending that catastrophe called a Masquerade Ball. Peace talks. Where no one talked and everyone tried to kill or implicate everyone else. Why were humans so stupid!? And that Briala, elf or no, the woman was beyond no good. I had actually had to be restrained from harming her once I found out what she did when her people were killed by the Empress. NOTHING. The stupid wench did NOTHING. She was the Empress’ lover and she.. did.. nothing.. Purging an alienage is horrible at its best and Briala did.. Nothing. I don’t even like elves all that much, and city elves even less than my own Dalish. But no one, elf, dwarf, human or Qunari deserve that. Gah I was getting angry again. My poor hart was probably sick of me by now. He was very tolerant of me and my oddities. He was however giving me the look. The “get your shit together or I am likely to gore you with my fabulous antlers” look he gives me when I am not being the nicest rider. I leaned down and pet his neck, careful to avoid the antlers. I was thinking of naming him Dusk. It just.. Sounded right. For a Wild Hart he was amazingly at home in the stables with Dennet and the other animals. His purple-brown hair was excellent for camouflage in the shady forests. 

“Hey now. Save those pets for me,” came that deep voice I have come to appreciate in a whole new way. I looked to my left, and there Bull sat on that ridiculous battle nug he had found. And damned if he didn’t look at home on the silly thing. I smiled and just shrugged. “Bull, that was the worst party I have ever been to. Granted it was only the 2nd real party I’ve ever been to, but still. What horrible people.” I shuddered. 

“I know what you mean, Boss. Nothing like a bunch of masked peacocks strutting around with little care for those under them,” he grumbled, scratching his head and looking as disgusted as I felt.    
“I need a 2 day bath just to get rid of their scorn. ‘Rabbit’ this, ‘Not a servant, then?’ that. Really? I came in LEADING the Inquisition delegation, but I am just a servant. Right,” sarcasm fairly dripped from my words. I was a bit more bitter than I was going to admit. Out in the Free Marches, while not treated as royalty, Dalish were still treated with a bit more respect than, “Oh you there, shine my boot, it looks scuffed”. I grunted. 

“I can help with that bath idea, really. It would be no trouble at all,” he whispered loudly, wiggling his eyebrow at me. I laughed. Which was probably his intention. I mock-scowled at him. 

“I’m watching you, Bull. Stop trying to make me feel better. Let me wallow in my scathing bitterness, alright? I get to wallow sometimes too!” He coughed.    
“You look like a cute little pixie when you are bitter,” he offered up, sounding almost hopeful. I coughed to cover another laugh. Pixie, my ass. While it HAD been fun verbally ripping Floriane to shreds, in front of the highest members of Orlais’ society, I still felt dirty for ever having been there. I had also verbally beaten Celene, Gaspard and Briala to a pulp. Those three are.. Quite possibly the worst three people to lead a country. At least I thought so. But, I couldn’t put Briala in charge, not after what she let Celene do. Couldn’t leave Celene to rule alone, because while she had the support of her council to get the Empress’hood, most of that same council were now dead thanks to Briala. Gaspard, while wickedly smart and funny, well he was completely duped by Celene and had managed to get himself expertly framed by the cunning Briala. So I made a split second decision and blackmailed them all into truling together. Gaspard as Grand Duke and the general of Celene’s armies, Briala was going to help the elves of Orlais (hopefully better than before) and Celene was to remain the head of state while they all reported to me. Useless twits. 

 

I sighed and we continued on our way back to Skyhold. I noticed a stream a few miles from the keep, and excused myself from the procession, and made my way to the stream. When I got there, I dismounted and took the saddle off of Dusk and let him roam around. He wouldn’t go far. I took my bow and arrows from the saddle and put them next to the water. Looking around.. I was pleased to find myself alone. I shook my head and undressed. Waded into the stream to find it pleasantly deep enough to stand in, the water coming up to my shoulder. The water was cool and smelled so clean. I stood there, letting the cool water run around me. Closed my eyes and just.. Enjoyed the solitude. The birds and animals around me in the forest were ignoring me. It felt good to just be in nature again. I have no idea how long I stood there in the water. I dunked my head and when I surfaced, I could hear a change in the sounds of the animals, an almost imperceptible hush falling over the nearer ones. I dove for my weapon and had an arrow notched and the string taught before I could let out another breath. I stood there, waist deep in the water, looking around for whatever startled the birds. My heart was racing, water running down my body.    
“Impressive,” I heard from within the trees. 

“Bull?” I asked. He stepped out from behind a few trees about a hundred feet away from the stream. I could barely make him out in the shadows of the forest. I lowered my bow and glared at him.    
“I could have killed you!” I shouted at him from the water.    
“Maybe,” he said with a smile as he walked towards the stream. “Maybe not.” And he shrugged. I narrowed my eyes. Maybe eh? It was almost a challenge. But one I wasn’t going to take while naked. I put my bow back on the ground, put the arrow back into the quiver and ‘casually’ lowered myself back into the water. 

“Why did you follow me?” I asked after I was fully immersed again.    
“Really? Not follow you into the woods when you take off by yourself? Commander Cullen wanted to send some scouts after you to protect you. I figured you wouldn’t like that idea much.” He sat down on a boulder near the stream, unsheathed a dagger and began cleaning his fingernails. I ducked my head under the water again, trying to figure out his game. But he seemed to be ignoring me. I sighed and scrubbed at my skin with some of the sand from the bottom of the stream. 

“I had no idea your hearing was so acute,” Bull spoke from the boulder. I shrugged in the water.    
“It wasn’t my hearing so much. But the animals sounded different, and the birds nearby hushed. I’m an elf and well, I have an affinity with animals. Most of the time.” It was more than most of the time but I didn’t typically share that. And as Bull and I were still learning each other, I would eventually tell him, just not yet.    
“And you were damn fast with that bow, next time you should be a little faster. If I had had a bow I could have killed you before you reached it.”   
I squinted again. “Then you would have missed me, and where would you be then?” He just laughed. I shook my head and finished rinsing myself in the water. I waded out of the water and used an extra shirt from my pack to somewhat dry my skin. I could feel Bull watching me. But he stayed silent. I wrapped the shirt around my hair when I was done, and bent to gather my clothes. 

“Wait.”

I stopped. Stood back up and just looked at him.    
“I’ve never seen you fully naked in the sunlight before.” I put my hands on my hips and waited. He wasn’t wrong, not so much. A barely lit room was not the sunlight.    
“You.. you’re impressive. So small and so strong. Anathema.” He sounded.. Almost stupefied. I started to blush. I had had admirers, because even where I was from, healthy strong girls, elf or no, who were self sufficient and easy to look at were hard to find. But this.. Seemed more. 

“Are you blushing?” he asked, a smile tugging at his lips. I just nodded. He pushed away from the rock and walked towards me. It took all my will not to scramble backwards away from that predatory look on his face. He stopped right in front of me. “You’re a brave little, thing.” I said nothing. I felt at a slight disadvantage at being the only naked one in the conversation, after all.    
He raised his hand, traced the scar over my eye with his finger, ran it down my cheek, down my neck, along my collar bone and between my breasts to my stomach. Goosebumps raced across my skin. His hand dropped and he put both of his hands behind his back, before starting to walk this lazy circle around me. I held my head up and waited. When he was behind me he tugged the shirt from my hair. Which then fell around my face in a curly mess of.. Red wet stringy hair. Great. He stopped behind me.    
“Curls?!”

I nodded, cringing on the inside. Curls. “Since when does your hair curl!?” he asked.

“Always. I, uhm, I just use some hair stuff to keep it straight. And not fluffy,” I managed to mumble. I could feel his hand pulling one, gently. “Curls. Who would have thought?” he sounded.. Amazed? I turned to look at him and he had a weird look on his face.    
“Is there something wrong with curls?” I asked.    
“No. Not that I know of. It’s just.. Curls! Why are curls cute?” he sounded perplexed. I was perplexed. 

I turned around and shoved a hand through my hair. “Bull. Can I get dressed?” I asked. He raised his eyebrow.    
“Asking?” 

I nodded. 

“What if I said ‘no’?” 

“Then I would listen. But a reason why would be nice.”   
He seemed to ponder. “No.”

So I waited.    
“Can I touch the curls?” he asked me. I was startled. I nodded. He stepped up to me again, and raised his hands. First his right hand, combing through the curls on the left side of my face. Then his left. He seemed fascinated. He wrapped one around his right forefinger. “They’re so soft,” he whispered. This was a whole new side of Bull. I just nodded.    
“I learn new things about you every day, little elf.”   
I nodded again. He dropped the curl in his hand and just stared at me for a moment. Then we both heard it. A complete hush dropping in the woods. He nodded at me and I raced to my clothes, slipping into the pants and shirt within seconds, and my boots were on in the following seconds. I had grabbed my things, and Bull grabbed my saddle, both of us hurrying to wards Dusk, who was just standing by a tree, alert and waiting for us. Bull gave a low whistle and out from the trees came his shambling war nug. It trotted towards us and we both mounted. I nudged Dusk and he took off at a sprint through the trees. I could hear Bull behind me, his silly nug ridiculously fast for such a huge beast carrying such largo cargo. I barely had to guide Dusk through the trees, just enough to keep him aimed at the road to the castle. When we emerged from the trees, the hart shot up the road towards the bridge to the keep. We rode hard until we got there, a few minutes at best. When we got to the bridge I slowed Dusk down and had him walk across the bridge. Bull was right behind me. When we went through the gates, before we had a chance to say anything, the gates closed behind us. 

A scout met us in the courtyard. “Venatori were spotted out and about in the woods, Inquisitor. Commander Cullen was just about to send us after you. Glad you came back, save us all a scuffle.” 

Bull and I exchanged glances, “Well that explains that, then.” I dismounted and the scout offered to take the Hart back to the stable. Bull followed suit but just waved me off and took his .. Nug.. Back to the stable himself. I shook my head and made my way up the stairs. Leliana was waiting for me.by the door into the hall. 

“Inquisitor, a few of my people spotted a couple roving bands of Venatori further out into the woods. They just seem to be patrolling but with you out there alone we were worried.” 

I cleared my throat.. “I, uhm, yes well about that. I wasn't alone.” Leliana raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Pray tell, who was with you?” 

I squinted at her. “Yeah.. You know who I was with. Stop that.” She chuckled. 

“Iron Bull flagged one of my men when he followed you. I'll not tell anyone if you wish.” I nodded. Bull was still worried for my reputation. 

“Thank you.” 

“Oh don't thank me yet. I have more news. The Ambassador Mage from Orlais, Morrigan, she is in the garden and wishes to speak with us.” Oh. Her. Yay. I nodded and we headed to the War Room. Once there, Leliana spoke first. “Inquisitor, I have found the man in Val Royeaux that Calpernia and her Venatori agents seem so interested in. He is a merchant. We should pay him a visit..” I nodded, making a mental note to get some books while I was there.    
Josephine was fairly bouncing in her shoes, “Inquisitor, after the ball, we have had many many nobles clamoring for you favor. Between offers of goods at a lesser cost, information and men, we have been inundated with things from Orlais. Your rousting success at saving the Empress has not gone unnoticed and people now vie for your attention.” I rolled my eyes.    
“Really, Josie? Me? The rabbit eared elf?” I couldn’t keep the mild scorn from my voice. Her eyes saddened a little. “Inquisitor. I hope none of us have given you reason to believe that we don’t want you here,” she paused. I sighed and interrupted her.    
“I’m sorry, Josephine. It has been a long, stressful few days. And I was wrong to take it out on you. You guys have always been wonderful to me, even when I was your main suspect. Please.” She nodded and wrote something on her paper. “Who was it that insulted you so, Inquisitor?” I explained who he was, and she got this.. Glint in her eyes. 

“I know who he is, and this will not happen to you. Or any elf again. Not by him at least.” She turned on her heel and quit the room. Leliana whistled. “That man is in for a treat.” I raised my eyebrows and she just shook her head. 

I looked back to Leliana, “I’ll head into the city today, see what is what with this Merchant. Though I need to talk to Cass first.” She nodded and after a cursory half bow I left the room.   
I found Cassandra in her customary spot, but instead of bludgeoning a dummy to death, she was reading a book. A book she hastily hid from me when I approached her. “What was that?” I asked, with a grin.    
“Nothing!” I nodded knowingly, and put my hands behind my back and just.. Stared at her. She heaved a huge sigh and explained it was one of Varric’s better books, and she was re-reading it. Because Varric absolutely  _ had _ to be working on the next. She was practically gushing like a little girl about the book by the time she was done. Dorian strolled by making snide comments about how it was drivel and she almost threw it at him. I just laughed at them both. Who has time for reading dirty books!? “Cass, I came to find you for something important. I need a dragon tooth.” She looked at me funny. I coughed. “I, uhm, I want to hunt a dragon. And the one in the Hinterlands is irritating the people in Redcliffe again. We got a letter.” I was pushing my hair from my face in frustration. “I just really want a dragon tooth ok?” She raised an eyebrow at me.    
“How does this affect me?” she asked. I rolled my eyes. “You told me yourself you used to hunt dragons, Cassandra. Really?” 

She smiled then. “Let’s go dragon hunting! This should be fun! Bring Solas though, he is better with Ice magic. Because that dragon in the Hinterlands is a fire dragon.” She leaned closed and whispered, “And he has no hair left to burn off!” I started laughing, startling one of the recruits in the sparring ring, costing him his match. He glared at me. I just wiggled my fingers at him and he stared at me slackjawed. “Don’t flirt with the new ones, they are no match for you,” Cassandra admonished me as she took my arm and led me from the courtyard. I pretended to pout and waved mournfully at the two boys in the sparring ring. Cassandra growled at me. I just laughed some more. 

 

That afternoon, I dragged Cass, Bull and Dorian into the city with me. Solas had been busy with the silly shard things we kept finding and Vivienne was having some sort of personal crisis. So Dorian, bless the man, got to come with us.    
Bull nudged Dorian when we were heading down the back alley to the merchants house. Dorian just glared at him. I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door. The door slid soundlessly open. I arched a brow at my companions, who were already drawing their weapons as I stepped through the door. I walked into the house, which was in total disarray. The place had been very thoroughly, and messily, searched. I stepped carefully through the room, careful to avoid the large splatters of fresh blood. 

“Smells like magic and death in here,” Bull muttered. Cassandra nodded and Dorian just, oddly, stayed silent. I spotted a sheaf of papers sticking out of the side of the desk drawer on the floor. I retrieved them, finding them stuck to the outside of the drawer. I tucked them into a pocket and we heard a sound upstairs. I put a finger to my lips, drew my bow and headed for the only flight of stairs. As I neared the top I peeked around the corner and saw.. 3, no 4, Venatori agents rummaging through another room. Dorian shields us and we surprise them. I quickly take out the mage while Bull and Cass do what they do best, bast things with pointy objects. Dorian lights them all on fire and tries to scare them to death. And wow, it was so loud doing this inside a HOUSE. Within a minute or two, all 4 were dead, along with who I assume was Vicinius, the merchant I had come here to see. I took out the sheaf of papers I had found downstairs and found mention of a crystal. I get everyone searching for it. We found 3 pieces that looked to be part of a whole, and more papers and stuff Leliana should see. We quietly took our leave, and I decide to forgo books this trip into the city. Walking around covered in Venatori blood was probably not the best of plans.    
  


Back at Skyhold, Leliana has no idea what the crystal is, and had given it to Dagna to investigate. So I wander off to find Dagna. Who, as always, was wanting to take samples of the mark. Nevermind that the stupid thing was INSIDE my hand. It was like calming a puppy. I showed her the crystal in the hopes to distract her. Her face.. It glowed. She explains this looks like a communication crystal. I raised an eyebrow and reminded her I was mentally allergic to magic and she would need to explain it a little clearer than that.

“The shaperate in Orzamar had something like this. They preserve voices, or a likeness. Memories even, you know?” I shook my head. “You don't know. Doesn't matter. The Venatori cracked it, but here..” The crystal started glowing.

And we hear Leliana approaching. “These documents you found Inquisitor, I've made interesting…” as she spoke, a green fuzzy.. Being? It was Corypheus, standing in the undercroft. I drew my dagger, and Leliana weakly finished her statement, “discoveries…” 

Corypheus spoke then, his voice.. Rough and grainy sounding. “Have no fear of demons,” he said walking towards.. A second green misty figure. It came into focus, ah Calpernia. “But the power will draw them. Unless you have wards against possession?” 

Corypheus sneered. “Once you have become the vessel, demons will be beneath your concern. Prepare as I have directed.” Calpernia executed a stiff bow, and I raised my hand, poked it at her head. It slid right through as if.. It weren't there. 

Calpernia spoke again, “I shall, Elder One.”

“Sod it!” Dagna mumbled. “Um, sorry. The crystal couldn't take anymore. Wasn't meant for this.” I nodded.

“That looked like Corypheus and Calpernia.” Dagna nodded. 

“It was a memory, stored in the crystal.”

Leliana interrupted, “No! That was vital information! Did you see Calpernia’s expression?” she got that.. ‘look', the ‘spymaster be plotting’ look. “Their alliance may be less than harmonious.” I pondered that. 

“Corypheus said Calpernia was going to be a vessel. A vessel for what?” I asked. Leliana talked it out. “They spoke of power, and demons. But Calpernia is already a Magister. Corypheus must have some other plan.” I agreed. 

“The crystal showed us Calpernia hasn't bought into Corypheus’s myth just yet.” 

Dagna spoke up then, “Well.. I'm no shaper, but I might be able to get the crystal to remember new sounds.” 

Leliana perked up at that. “Really? If we hid it among Calpernia’s belongings, imagine what we could learn!” Dagna got excited then too. “Aha! I could split it and keep half here! We could hear her speaking right then! It's not how they're supposed to work, and it'll probably break. As I said, I'm no shaper.” 

“Inquisitor, Calpernia’s Venatori have been digging up elven ruins. Tracking them might lead us to her. If this crystal were placed in her lair, I cannot overstate the value of what we might learn.” I squinted. 

“Why not attack Calpernia head on?” 

Leliana scoffed. “You attract attention, Inquisitor. Her spies would see you coming. A single agent may slip in and out without notice. This crystal may yield great rewards.” 

“Riiiight. Simple. Dagna, any chance it'll actually work?” I asked her. She just grinned at me. “Oh there's always a chance. I mean, yes.”

“If there's a rift growing between Corypheus and Calpernia, we must exploit it,” Leliana said fiercely.

“I'll have the crystal ready soon. I think. Let me find the quicksilver..” and Dagna was off. Leliana and I left her to it.

The next day she brought us the crystal, and Leliana sent off one of her best agents to plant the crystal. Dagna left the second half with Leliana, who promised to get me when the time came. That time came 2 days later. A fairly uneventful 2 days, but very stressful as we waited to hear from her agent. He got word through the crystal that it was planted. Leliana found me and we headed to the aerie. 

She activated the crystal. A ghostly green figure of Calpernia and another mage appeared before us. 

“Ugh. Even honey can't sweeten felandaris. I'll keep trying. You are no slave Linnea.” Calpernia spoke to her companion. “I'll add another spoonful myself, later.” Then the image shimmered away.

“What have you learned so far?” I asked. 

“While I found that interesting,  _ this _ is what you must hear,” she replied. Then she activated it again. 

Calpernia appeared again. “Master. Forgive me, I didn't expect--” 

Corypheus moved into view next to Calpernia, interrupting her. “The time for your ascension nears. Tell me of your preparation.”

“They go well enough, though I'm distracted here. If I could train at the shrine…”

“Only Dumat’s faithful may enter. Continue as before… Or would you rather see the Imperium’s rebirth stalled by your lack of focus?” Corypheus sneered before walking out of view. Calpernia seemed resigned, “I will be ready. As the Vessel, and as Tevinter’s Champion.” 

I sighed. “Whatever Corypheus intends for the ‘vessel’, it's happening soon. 

Calpernia moved towards the crystal. “Another deflection. And.. Why, a dwarven bauble. As if mine was miraculously returned to me! Let's give your new owned a glimpse of her fate. Venatori! We leave!” and the crystal shut down. 

“That is all the crystal recorded before she found it. But I think it may be enough,” Leliana said. “A shrine to Dumat, Corypheus said. Where Calpernia is forbidden to go.” 

I shake my head. “Who is this Dumat that Corypheus mentioned?” I asked.

“An Old God, worshipped in ancient Tevinter as the Dragon of Silence. He was the first to rise as an Archdemon and bring the Blight. Truly a God for for Corypheus.” I nodded. Thought a moment. 

“If that shrine is Corypheus’s inner sanctum, I want in.”

“Perhaps he believes the shrine is sacred. More likely, he is hiding something from Calpernia. And she suspects it. Let us investigate this shrine - carefully. I doubt Corypheus has left it unguarded.” I agreed and left her to it. I made my way back into the keep and decided that since I had time, it was time to go hunting. 

  
**A Week Later -**

 

We had done it. Killed a freaking dragon. That was the BEST thing I have EVER done! I shot her in the nose with an exploding arrow and I thought for sure she was going to eat Bull a couple times. But oh my, Bull’s reaction when he found out we were dragon hunting. Like a little kid in a candy shop. He was practically bouncing, he was so excited. And he thanked me about 20 times. Said I was the best. Which is obvious but still. Solas had proven himself more than capable against the dragon, and his shielding skills had saved me more than once. Him and I were still mildly leery of one another, but we each had a grudging respect for the other. He seemed to like me more when he realized I wasn’t an.. How would Sera say? An ‘Elfy elf’. And him and Bull seemed to get along better now that Bull was Tal-Vashoth. I have weird friends. What can I say?    
Bull begged me to go drink with him to celebrate our first dragon kill. I had almost felt bad, but after she had singed my favorite coat, I felt less bad. So I agreed to the drink.

As I entered the tavern, he yelled at me from the bar, “Inquisitor! Come have a drink!” Aaaand he sounded halfway to drunk already. I sat with him and he poured me a glass of the most vile smelling whatever it was.

“To killing a high dragon like warriors of legend!”

I looked dubiously into the cup. “What exactly am I supposed to be drinking?”

He grinned. “Maraas-lok.” 

“And what does that mean?”

“It means drink!” he bellowed and laughed. 

And so I drank. And it burned like I swallowed liquid fire. I coughed and sputtered and managed to keep it down. And wow my ears were ringing. I peered into my glass. What on earth…

He laughed again. “I know right?! Put some chest on your chest.” He hummed this satisfied hum. “That little gurgle it gave right before it spat fire? And that roar! What I wouldn't give to roar like that!” He sounded almost.. Worshipful. “The way the ground shook when it landed. The smell of the fires burning… Taarsidath-an halsaam,” he drew the unfamiliar words out. “You know Qunari hold dragons sacred? Well as much as we hold anything sacred,” and he chuckled again. And refilled my glass. “Here! Your turn.” 

I shook my head. “That thing you just said. You shouted it during the fight, too. What does it mean?” I asked.

He got this glint in his eye. “Oh, taarsidath-an halsaam?” He grinned, “Closest translation would be, “I will bring myself sexual pleasure later, while thinking about this with great respect.” 

I choked. On air, but I choked. “You shouted that while it was breathing fire at us..?”

“I know, right?” and he grunted at me. This low deep sexy grunt. I just shook my head and drank. And, it didn't go down any easier the second time. I coughed again, and my limbs started to go all.. Tingly.

He looked so proud. “Yeeeees! The second cup’s easier! Most of the nerves in your throat are dead after the first one!” I could only stare at him in disbelief. 

“Ataashi. ‘The Glorious ones’. That's our word for them. Ataaaaaasheeeeee.”  Now he just sounded reverent. 

I hiccuped. “Why do you think the Qunari think of dragons that way?” I asked.

He gulped and thought a second. “Well, you know how we have horns? We kind of look more.. Dragony.. Then most people. Maybe it’s that. But a few of the Ben-Hassrath have this crazy old theory. See, the tamassrans control who we mate with. They breed us for jobs like you’d breed dogs or horses. What if.. What if they mixed in some dragon a long time ago? Maybe drinking the blood, maybe magic. I don't know. But something in that dragon we killed.. Spoke to me.” I furrowed my brow. I think.

“Well.. When you put it like that, I'm worried that I killed one of your gifs or something,” I slurred slightly. 

“Nah. One of Tevinter’s gods, maybe. They worshipped dragons, right? Kill the shit out of them all you like!” He heaved a sigh. “Dragons are the embodiment of raw power. But it's all uncontrolled, savage…” and he refilled my cup. With liquid fire. “So they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild. Order out of chaos. Have another drink.” He chuckled. I raised my glass and downed it. The fire bloomed in my stomach after I finished choking it down again. He cackled. “Nice! To dragons!” and downed his own.  

I leaned over, “To the Iron Bull.”

“And his ass-kicking Inquisitor!” He leaned close to me.

“Hey, hey, Kadan. Listen, I always want to say this, and I never can when we're off saving the world. You've got fantastic tits!” 

I blushed and somehow managed to say “Aaaawe..” before falling off my stool to lay on the floor.    
  
**\---**

 

Bull bent down and picked her up, carried her from the Tavern. She weighed next to nothing. He carried her up into the hall, and made his way through with his barely conscious cargo. He managed to get her door open, and carried her up the stairs. He laid her on her bed and she grabbed for his hand.    
“Don’ go Bull,” she mumbled.    
“Why not?” he asked as he stripped her boots off. Then he pulled her pants off and took off her bloodied tunic. She laid there on the bed watching him with glassy eyes.    
“Cuz, I’ll miss you if you go. Who will keep the ‘Quizitor warm?”

Bull chuckled and shifted her on the bed. But she got a death grip on his hand and wouldn’t let him go.    
“Woman, I have things to do,” he grumbled.    
“No you don’t. You have sleep to do. C’mon,” she pleaded. She pulled the blanket he had just thrown over her down, pat the bed with her empty hand. “You know you want to..”   
And he did. “My men know something is up,” he started to say. She giggled from the bed. “If you’re up, was it me or the  _ dragon _ ?” she asked with a grin. He chuckled. Drunk Kryth was sassy.    
“You be quiet.”

“I dun want to. Come to bed Bull.” 

He sighed. And took off his shoulder harness and pants and boots. Climbed into the bed where she instantly snuggled against his side. “You smell amazing,” she mumbled against his ribs. 

“As do you. Now stop talking,” he started to say. But she was snoring softly already.    
  


**Kryth - Late The Next Morning -**

 

I laid on the bed, trying to remember what had happened the night before. I had woken up alone but I could smell Bull on the bed. I remembered going to the tavern to celebrate the dragon with Bull. And drinking some fiery tasting stuff. And.. talking about dragons and I think tits were mentioned somewhere. I tried to think harder but.. Nothing. I rolled onto my stomach and stretched. I laid there and dozed again. A little while later I felt something poking my leg. Persistently. I swatted at it. Missed and tried to go back to sleep. It poked me again. I grumbled something even I couldn't understand. 

“You sleep like you're dead,” Bull said from beside me. 

“Go away,” I muttered into my pillow. He then stole said pillow. I groaned and punched the bed. “Whhyyyy?” I whined, still refusing to open my eyes. 

“Varric gave me this foul smelling cure for a hangover, you should drink it. Soon.” 

I tried to growl at him but it hurt to do so. I sighed and rolled over. “Why am I naked?” I mumbled with my arm over my face. 

“Because I made you naked. It's no easy task when the elf you are undressing has the consistency of water.” 

“Did we..?” I asked. 

“Oh. No. You were far too gone for those shenanigans. Besides, I like you sober when I have my way with you.” I peeked at him from under my arm. 

“Whatever you gave me to drunk was awful, Bull. Never again.” 

He laughed, and broke my skull with the sound. I moaned. He held out a stone cup. “Drink.” 

“Last time I trusted you when you said ‘drink' I almost died. I don't trust you,” I pouted. I never pout. I think he broke me. He lifted my arm from my face and got up close. “Drink. It. Woman.” I heaved a dramatic sigh. Sat up and took the glass. 

Chugged it. And choked. “What the ever loving hell is this?!” I managed around the coughing. He just laughed again. “A hangover cure! It works! I promise!” 

I threw the cup at him. He caught it and just laughed again. I propped myself on my elbows, the blanket barely covering my hips.

Wiggling my eyebrows, “So I have fantastic tits, huh?” I looked down. “They look like normal ones to me.” 

“Ah, no. I'm an expert. Those are some really, really fantastic tits.” And I fell back laughing. 

“Stop laughing at me Tinyquisitor. It's time to join the living. We need to get back to training. And stuff.” I sat up and went to get off the bed. Bull just watched me. I made my way into the closet. 

“Who said you get to train me?” I called out from the closet as I rummaged through my clothes. I jumped when he spoke up from the door to the closet. “I do.” I stood there, still naked. “Why?” I asked.    
“Because it’s time. You have some remarkable skills. You’re fast. You’re getting stronger every day. And it means I get to spend time with you that there doesn’t need to be excuses for.” I gave him a look. Walked up to him and craned my neck so I could see him better.    
“You want to spend time with little me?” I asked with innocence smothering my words.    
“Hah. Well. Probably.”   
“What does ‘Kadan’ mean?” I asked.    
“Oh. Well. That. Respected friend?” he offered. I shrugged. 

“Yeah I don’t believe you. But I will accept that so long as you stop calling me ‘friend’. I thought we were more than friends.”   
“We are.”   
“You sure? Because,” I swallowed. This was harder than I thought. “Because if need be we can be less.”   
He hesitated. “Is that what you want?” I could only shake my head. My chest felt tight and I was.. Worried? 

“I may have.. Understated what ‘Kadan’ means.” I raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Literally translated, it means ‘where the heart lies’,” he said quietly. And it made sense then. 

I smiled up at him. Couldn’t have stopped it if I had tried. He squinted at me. “Are you alright?” he asked. I nodded and pulled his harness to bring him down to me. He gave no resistance, and when his face was close to mine, I just whispered, “Kadan.” His arm snaked around me and his lips met mine. He pulled me against him and kissed me senseless. 

 

“Oh for crying out loud, again!?” we heard yelled from the bedroom. I pulled my mouth from Bulls, and peeked over his shoulder. There stood Dorian, his face very red. “Cassandra ever sends me after you again, I am going to cut off her tongue and slap her with it!” He threw up his hands and turned on his heel, hurrying out of the room. I looked back to Bull, who just started laughing. I joined in and the moment was done. He set me down and I went about getting dressed. After I put on a pair of gray pants, a green sleeveless shirt with a brown button down over it, I fished out a gray vest and brown boots.    
“Why do you dress like you’re deep in the forest?” he asked me from the bed when I finally emerged from the closet. I sat next to him and pondered his question. I put one boot on and said, “Honestly? It feels comfortable.. The ability to blend in if I need to. Gives me an easy out if I need it. I never really thought about it before. Being a ranger for the clan I needed to be able to hide quickly when roving bandit bands of Shems were wandering around. Because while I could wreak havoc, I wasn’t much against groups of 5 plus humans.” I shrugged.    
“Makes sense. Makes for a quick get away," he said. I nodded. I guess so. Pulled on the other boot, grabbed my vest then went to the dresser. I opened the drawer and started pulling out my little knives. 

“Here. Let me,” he said, holding out his hand. I placed the 10 knives in his hand. He picked one up with his thumb and forefinger. “They're like toothpicks!” I punched his shoulder. He just grinned and went about tucking them into my various knife pockets. When he was done he bent his head down and kissed my head. 

“You're not going soft on me, are you Bull?” 

“Maybe.” 

That's all he said, before he winked and turned around to leave. I kicked him lightly on the butt as he left and all I got for my trouble was a chuckle. 

 

**Later That Afternoon -**

 

“I can't.” 

“Yes you can. Don't be a baby. Pick it up!” 

“You've murdered my arms. They are literally noodles!”

“Then use the noodles and pick. It. Up.” Bull stomped his foot. I stubbornly shook my head. 4 hours. He had worked me for four. Damn. Hours. I was soaked with sweat. My hair was no longer being cooperative and was a curly mess in my face. And I hurt. Everywhere. 

“One more time!” He yelled at me. I picked up the bow with a great deal of ire.

“Fine. One. More. Fucking.” And I took aim, drew back the arrow. And mumbled, “Time.” Shot. Split all 10 of my previous shots down the middle. Like he said I could. I stood there with this dumbfounded look on my face.

“I'm seeing things, right?” I asked. Bull and Krem were standing there cheering like crazy people. I looked at them and just shook my head. I threw the bow at Bull and stalked off. Men! Who needs them?!

I made my way back through the keep and instead of going to my room, I made my way to the last empty tower, opposite of my own. I climbed the broken ladder to the upper room. It was fairly clean still, since I had semi-appropriated it for myself. I had a couple of hard hay targets set up against a wall, a few sparring dummies I had also appropriated, a small desk and chair I had somehow managed to get up that stupid ladder, some books. Letters from home scattered on the desk. Reassurances my forces had helped my Keeper save the clan. I sighed and sat on the floor, removed my boots and outer shirt and vest, then started stretching. Lost myself in thought as I mindlessly worked my body through the stretching and limbering. I eventually got up and went to one of the sparring dummies. Started to practice my hitting and kicking, not even needing the sand weights anymore for resistance. I broke the first dummy, again. Lost myself in the movements, the feel of the sting as I connected each strike. The slick of my skin, the scent of the wood and hay. I heard a sound, and before I could stop myself I had pulled one of my throwing knives, turned and shot it.. Into Bulls hand. That was in front of his face. 

I gasped when I saw what I had done. He just looked at his hand with an amused expression, before removing the knife and handing it to me. I couldn't even speak yet, and my face was completely flushed. I tore a strip off my shirt and went over to wrap it around his hand. 

“I’m so sorry, Bull,” I whispered, still beyond mortified. 

“Don't be. Eh, I was the intruder. Besides, it took you long enough to hear me. Nice job with the ladder, I almost didn't see the rocks you put behind it to make noise.” I looked down at his hand, refusing to meet his eye. Once I had it wrapped, I turned to grab my things but he stopped me with his good hand on my arm. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked me. I shook my head and tried to take my arm back. But, as usual he was far stronger than me. “Talk to me.” I sighed. 

“How did you find me?” I asked. 

Then we both answered, “Leliana.” I smirked, he chuckled. Still wouldn't let me go though. I looked at him.  He just shrugged. 

“I could have killed you!” 

“Your little toothpick would have bounced off my skull before killing me.”

I had to stop myself from laughing. “Bull seriously, I could have killed you.” He just shook his head and pulled me close. 

“I heard you training, knew the risks before I climbed the ladder. You get really focused and sometimes, you don’t hear what goes on around you. That can be dangerous.” He rested his chin on my head, and I wrapped my arms around him, sighing.    
“How did you climb it without making it creak? You are a veritable bronto.” He chuckled. 

“Look down,” he suggested. I did. Laughed, because his feet were bare. He wiggled his toes at me. I wiggled mine back. Shook my head at how ridiculous we were, and tried to pull away. He stopped me again. “This is a nice little setup you have here. How long did it take you to get that desk up here?” I snorted.    
“I took it apart then put it back together. I’m not completely helpless you know.”   
“Oh, I have never for a moment thought you were helpless. Reckless? Sometimes. A little unconventional? A lot of the time. Precocious? Always. Helpless? Never.” I looked up at him and got wary.    
“What do you want, Bull?”

“Leliana is back. They found the shrine. From how her and her little henchmen were talking, I’m guessing it wasn’t good. Whatever it was. Do you have to go?” I nodded.    
“But you’re coming with me.” He nodded. But still didn’t let me go. I looked up at him. “Are you alright?” I asked quietly.    
“Something about this feels really bad. And I find myself hesitating to release you.” I raised an eyebrow at that.    
“The Iron Bull. Are you afraid for me?”   
“I think so. This is sort of new for me. Give me a minute ok?”   
I nodded and settled my forehead against his chest. Breathed. And waited. After a few minutes he tightened his grip for a second then released me.    
“We good, Bull?” I asked before moving away. He nodded and after a quick kiss, walked back to the ladder and descended the ladder. I could hear him below putting his boots back on. I swiftly put mine on, grabbed my shirt and vest. I started to go down the ladder only to have him grasp me and pull me down. He turned me around and lifted me, settling my hip on his knee, which was on the bottom rung of my ladder, all to bring my face even with his.    
“One second, Tinyquisitor. I forgot something.”    
And he kissed me. Really kissed me, his tongue delving into my mouth, his thumb pulling my jaw down to give him better access. I gripped the strap on his harness, heat spreading through me as he thoroughly ravaged my mouth. His hand slid under my shirt and spread against my back, pressing me close to him. He slid his hand around to my stomach, still under my shirt. Slowly he slid it up. Cupped one breast, then the other. I whimpered into his mouth as he tweaked one nipple then the other. He pulled his mouth off of mine and looked down at me.    
“Now we can go.” And I stared up at him. What?!   
“What!??” I ask.    
“We can go, see what Leliana wants. Then while you listen to her, you might just be thinking of.. This. And we will finish this tonight.” He kissed my forehead and slid me from his leg. I could barely stand. He gave me this half smile and left the tower. I watched him go and.. Damn if he wasn’t right. As I followed all I could think about was what he was going to do to me later.

 

Leliana and I made a plan for me to head out the next evening, under the cover of the night. I would take the back way out of the keep, the entrance her most trusted agents use. Bull, Dorian and Solas would be accompanying me. I left her to go get something to eat, still thinking on what Bull had said. Something feels bad, indeed. Not a whole lot I could do about it now.   
In the hall, Varric and Dorian were telling outrageous stories to some of the new recruits, and everyone else was just busy eating. I made my way on through the tables, stopping for idle talk when stopped. I finally made my way to the kitchen to get some food, and found Cullen hiding in there too.    
“Maker they talk a lot,” he mumbled when he spotted me. I nodded and grabbed a plate. Piled it high and sat at the table. He joined me and we ate in silence. “Would you like to learn how to play chess?” he asked me. I squinted at him. “Is this a trap?” I asked. He laughed. “No. I just thought it would be a good mental exercise for when you have some down time. And I am tired of playing against Dorian and Bull. And Leliana cheats. On purpose, to aggravate me. It works too, just like when my sister did it.”   
“Alright, when I get back from the shrine, you can teach me.” Then we went back to our comfortable silence, just eating and not being bothered by talking. Eventually he finished and with a tilt of his head, left me to it. I finished too, and enjoyed another fruity cup of whatever it was the cook had today. I kept asking her name and she would just admonish me for mingling with the help. I wanted to mingle with the help. They fed me. And somehow managed to sneak my clothes out of my room to wash them. And they made my leather pants look fabulous even after cleaning them. They were cleaning gods and I wanted to thank them all. She shooed me from the room when I finished. I left with a glum look on my face, making her laugh and swat me with her towel. All was right with us again.    
When I emerged from the kitchen, mostly everyone was gone off to their quarters for the night. Sera and Varric were playing cards. I waved and just headed to to my room. When I got up there, I found a tub of hot water waiting for me. No one was there though. A note on the bed just told me to take a bath and enjoy it while I could. I shrugged and without further delay I stripped and slipped into the water.    
Glorious Creators. It felt  _ heavenly _ . The hot water was deep enough to cover me entirely, just my neck and head above it. I laid my head on the side of the tub and just enjoyed it.    
I must have fallen asleep however. When I opened my eyes next, Bull was sitting on the bed, reading something. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head, raining cool water on myself. “Was this your doing?” I asked, my voice somewhat rough from sleeping. He nodded. I smiled, “Thank you.” 

“Eh, seemed the thing to do. Don’t read too much into it.”    
I just smiled again and ducked my head under the water. When I emerged he was pretending not to watch me. So I pretended not to take my time with washing myself. I stood up in the water and scrubbed my body, pulling a leg at a time from the water, propping them on the side and washing them very thoroughly. I knelt in the water, rinsing myself off. I ducked my head into the water, rinsing my hair. Pulled my head up to find Bull no longer pretending to watch, the papers on the bed next to him and his hands crossed on his stomach. His knuckles were almost white. I smiled innocently and stood up to grab a towel. After wrapping it around myself I stepped out of the water, hung my head over the tub and wrung out my hair, then wrapped a smaller towel around it. When I stood up again he was still watching me. 

“Should I have someone come get the water?” I asked before walking to the dresser. I pulled out a jar of goop Keeper Deshanna kept sending me. It smelled like honey and crystal grace with a little of something spicier. I didn’t really know, but it kept my skin soft. I opened it and went about slathering it on my arms, propped my left leg on the bed, treated it the same. Then the right. Eventually I dropped my towel and did the same to my stomach, my sides, hips, my breasts.    
“Bull?” I say quietly.    
“Hmm?” His voice sounds rough.    
“Would you mind helping me?” 

“With?” 

“I can’t really reach my back. Can you put the cream on for me?” I watched him swallow and nod, then he crawled across the bed, and sat on the edge. I handed him the jar and moved to stand between his legs. He sighed, then I felt one, then both hands smoothing some of the cream into my skin on my back. Working from the top to the bottom, slowly rubbing it in. Goosebumps followed his hands down my back, and my skin tingled from the constant contact. Eventually he reached the top of my butt and sighed again. Then he wrapped his arm around me and crushed my back against his chest. “You play dirty, Tinyquisitor,” he mumbled against my ear. I laughed.    
“After earlier, can you blame me?” I asked.    
“As a matter of fact, I can. I brought you a present.” I turned to look at him, suspicion etched into my face clear as day. “A  _ good _ present.” I squinted. “You’ll enjoy it, I promise.” He released me and reached behind him, bring out a paper wrapped package. He handed it to me. I gingerly tore into the paper, surprised to find.. Green satin rope inside it. Soft and glistening. I pulled it out and ran my hand across it.    
“What is this for?” I asked, pretty sure I knew why. My heart started to race. 

“There’s more,” and he pointed into the paper. There under the ropes was a green satin eye mask. I swallowed. Handed them to him and got off the bed for a moment, making my way to the closet. Once in there I removed my hair towel, and finger combed my stupid curls real quick. Turned around and there he stood. He held out his hand and after taking a deep breath, put mine in his and followed him back to the bed. He held the eye mask and motioned for me to turn away. I did, and he placed it over my closed eyes. I held it in place as he tied it, after running his fingers through my hair. He turned me toward the bed and then lifted me up, placing me against a stack of pillows propped against the headboard. He helped me situate and get comfortable. Then I felt him lift my left arm, and felt the rope wrap around my wrist twice, and threaded against my palm before I felt him tie it to the bed. He repeated the process on the other arm. 

“Now, this is a sight,” I heard. Then I felt the bed shift under me as he got up. I could hear him undressing, each piece of his armor and clothes dropping to the floor. The bed shifted again, and then in my ear, “So all day I’ve been thinking about doing this. Tying you to the bed, and doing whatever I wanted to you. You all spread out on the bed unable to move.” His voice was low and husky. Well lower and huskier. Then his finger trailed down my neck, down my shoulder and then down my side, leaving goosebumps racing across my skin. I took a shaky breath and said nothing. 

“Your skin is so soft, and now I know why. And you smell.. Amazing. I find the scent of you all over the keep, and it drives me crazy. I find that I need to excuse myself sometimes just to go and calm down. Or calm part of me down.” I gasped when his hand flattened on my stomach. Hot and heavy.    
“I’m going to kiss you,” he warned, and I nodded, before his thumb was pulling my jaw down and his mouth coming down on mine. His tongue instantly dove inside, wrapping around mine. His other hand swept down my neck, and down to my left breast. He pulled his mouth away, and I felt it his breath on my right breast before his lip gripped my nipple, pulling it just a bit, his tongue licking away the sting. Then he moved his mouth to my left breast, scraping his teeth against my nipple, tongue sucking it into his mouth. I had to bite my lips to stay quiet, the pull of his mouth flooding my stomach with heat. He pulled his mouth away, then I felt it on my stomach, his mouth hot. Then his hands were on my hips, raising my knees, then raising my hips as well. I felt a pillow being pushed beneath me. He lifted my legs and then I felt his mouth. His tongue slid between my lower lips, hot and wet, sucking them into his mouth. I squirmed on the bed, a loan escaping my lips. He chuckled against me, his breath hot. Then he dove in. His tongue, lips, teeth. My hands gripped the ropes as my back arched. I weighed but couldn't really move, and his tongue was relentless. Driving into me, swirling against my clit.. Sucking it into his mouth, making me twitch against his face. Then one of his fingers slid inside me, making me groan. Then his mouth.. Left me, and I felt his finger shift, bending inside me, my muscles clamping down on it.. Then his thumb was on my clit and he was running me.. Inside and out. I started to shake, my arms trembling. Chest heaving and hips bucking against his hand. 

“Come for me, Kryth.” I shook my head.

“You know you want it..” I shook my head again. 

“Kadan,” and his other hand was on my left breast, over my heart. My stomach clenched, and I muttered, “You play dirty, Bull.” And he chuckled again. And his tongue replaced his thumb, sucking my clit again and I came apart. I cried out, hands still gripping the ropes, my muscles clutching at his finger. He kept rubbing at me, making me writhe in protest. He pulled his hand from me when I finally stilled. I whimpered as I felt the bed shift. I hear next to my ear again, “I’ve waited two days to do this. And now I can’t wait anymore. Are you ready, Kadan?” 

I nodded, and his hands slid down my body, leaving me shivering in their wake. 

“You are deliciously wet,” he whispered. He kissed me between my breasts and I felt his cock nudging my leg.    
“Please,” I whispered.

“Please what?”

“Bull!” 

He laughed, and I felt him slide against me, hot and hard. I shifted my hips in an effort to.. I don’t know. Hurry things along? Then he slid it inside me. So. Slowly. He growled as he did.. His restraint was amazing. I could feel his thigh trembling against my leg. I sighed heavily when he was finally seated deep inside me.    
“Kadan?”    
“Mmm?”

“You..” and he slid himself back out of me.

“Are…” then.. Back in.

“Mine…” and out.. Then he began moving in earnest as I nodded my agreement, and his thrusting shifted me on the bed with each movement. My hands gripped the ropes and my breathing was heavy. Each thrust pushed me closer to that inevitable peak, and his hands were roving my body, his hips thrusting and his cock heavy inside me. 

“You’re always so tight,” he growled at me, his hands finally moving back to my hips to hold me still as he moved faster inside me. One of his hands moved to my pelvis, holding me down, and his other moved to my clit, his thumb rubbing against me, making me moan and whimper.    
“Ah you like that, do you?” I couldn’t even answer. My body was shaking, and his finger was driving me as crazy as his cock was. I found myself whispering, “Pleasepleaseplease,” as a sort of mantra. And he was straining as hard as me. His thigh as still trembling against my leg and I could hear his breathing as labored as mine.    
“I need for you to come for me..” he whispered as he slowed his thrusts. And his finger, combined with the slow relentless thrusts… Ah he was magnificent. My back arched again as I got closer and closer.    
“Ah, Kadan you will  _ kill _ me..” he groaned. And with that, I cried out as his finger sent me over. 

“Yeeeessss,” he growled, as I shook around him. My muscles throbbing and clenching, my hands gripping the ropes, and my arms shaking. And he followed me, his hands gripping my hips as he ground himself against me. He throbbed inside me, pulsing and hot. I kept twitching, my body almost overloaded with  _ feelings _ .. After a few minutes he pulled himself out of me, and pulled the pillow from beneath my hips. Then he pulled the mask from my eyes. I shook my head, tried opening my eyes and couldn’t yet.    
He rubbed a hand on my cheek. “Next time.. This will take longer.” I swallowed.    
“Longer?” I whispered.    
“Yes.”   
I sighed. “You will be the death of me,” I whispered.    
“Ah, you are far too fierce to die from a few dinky orgasms,” he scoffed. I finally opened an eye and he was grinning down at me. “You look far too proud of yourself right now,” I muttered. He just nodded. And after kissing my nose, he got off the bed and stretched, then went to my dresser for some cloths. 

“How did I manage to completely miss your horns?” I asked. It was something I had wondered before. 

“Ah, I've had a bit of practice avoiding things with them. Since, you know, they're kinda big, like the rest of me.” He shrugged. My gaze immediately fell to his cock, and he laughed. “I did say the rest, didn't I?” I blushed. Geez. What was it today?! He wiggled his eyebrow. I shook my head and he came back to the bed with the bowl of cool water and the cloths. “You may have a bit of a friction burn on your legs from my face. I forgot to shave today..” and there it was, that slow thud of my heart turning over because the stupidest little things he does, that make me feel cherished. Even it it was mildly dirty to think of  _ how _ I got said friction burn. He moistened a cloth and after wringing it out, he began to clean me off. And glorious day, the cold water felt amazing. He really did give me the burn. And I laughed because I was still tied to the bed, and he was cleaning me off and I would probably be walking funny for days. After he finished his task, and cleaned himself off as well, he took everything off the bed again. Then he finally released my arms. I had marks on my palms from holding the ropes so tightly. I flexed my hands, wiggled my arms, trying to get the blood flowing again. 

He grinned as I did. “Next time, you'll be on your stomach.”

I looked at him. And my stomach got all hot at the thought. 

“My stomach? As in my wrists tied to the bed while on my stomach?”

And he nodded. I took a breath. And promptly yawned. He frowned. “You should sleep,” he started to get up. I reached for his hand. 

“Where are you going?”

“Back to..” and I shook my head to interrupt him. 

“I ordered a new bed,” I said quietly. He looked down at me. “Because you should have a bed you fit more comfortably in. It should be here when we return from the shrine.”

“What will people say?” 

I shrugged. Leliana was getting the bed for me, since she knew. But at this point I didn't care so much. I had also commissioned a jeweler in Val Royeaux to make the dragon's tooth into two necklaces, with black leather ties, and inlaid with dawnstone and obsidian. They would be here by the end of the week. I was excited. And keeping THAT to myself was painful! 

“Does it matter?” I ask. 

“Only for you,” he answered quietly. I shook my head again. 

“It doesn't matter to me. You do though. And I want you to stay.” 

And so he stayed. He put out the candles and climbed back onto the bed, settling himself on the side closest to the stairs. And I took my customary spot against his side, my back against his side, his left arm my pillow and curled around my chest. And his fingers entwined with mine as I drifted to sleep. 

  
This felt like home. 


	4. The Tooth and Nothing but the.. Tooths?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their visit to the shrine, Kryth gives Bull a present or two. Confessions? Check. Giggles? Check. Sexy business? Check and super check!

**Kryth and her companions went to the shrine to investigate what was so important there that Corypheus couldn’t let Calpernia go there. They were mentally unprepared for what they found. Beyond the demons protecting the place, they found Calpernia’s former master, Magister Erasthenes, trapped under a shield. He revealed that Corypheus had plans to have Calpernia act as the Vessel when she goes to some place Corypheus said was a “place where regret dwells”. But he was planning on trapping her the way he did Erasthenes. To use her for whatever his need was for. They learned much about Corypheus, finding memory stones scattered throughout the shrine. He was baffled at the lack of knowledge about the Magisters who had broken into the fade. At their complete and utter disappearance from the face of history. He had also rescued Calpernia from her Magister master. A whole host of information, but still nothing about what this Vessel was supposed to be** **_for_ ** **. The trip wasn't a complete waste, though they didn't learn all they had hoped to.**

**Kryth brought Erasthenes back to Skyhold and after strict instructions to not him, handed him over to Leliana.**

 

**Later That Evening -**

 

I stood there on the balcony, just staring out at nothing in particular. Bull had gone off to do “some Chargers stuff”, whatever that means. Dorian was looking into some of the things the Magister had told us. I shrugged it all off. Then, deciding I was done with bored, I made my way through the keep to the tower room I had appropriated. Once there, I took off my jacket, and button down shirt, then my sandals. Wearing a tank top and having changed into a pair of loose cotton pants I kept up in the room, I then set up the dummy against the wall with no windows, and set about throwing my little knives at it. One missed, but the other 9 hit it, exactly where I had wanted them to. I retrieved them and started again. I kept at it for an hour or so, then moved onto the other dummy, set it up near the center of the room for hand to hand combat. I  went about systematically pummeling the thing.    
Lost track of my thoughts, and felt nothing but the satisfying ‘thuds’ my hands and feet brought about when hitting it. I have no idea how long I was there, but eventually the room started to darken as the sun started to set, and in my frustration I kicked the dummy so hard the body of it broke. In half. Again. I sighed, Cullen was going to kill me. My brain was back to racing about everything we had and hadn’t learned. And I was tired of it. So in a last ditch effort, I started to do the exercises Leliana had shown me. Calming and centering, through stretches and slow movements. I closed my eyes and concentrated. And finally.. Finally I felt myself start to calm. I continued for a few minutes longer, and when I opened my eyes, Bull was sitting there at the top of the ladder watching me.    
I arched an eyebrow and continued, finishing the sweeping motion with my hands. When I finished, I walked over to him and sat on the floor, crossing my legs under me. “How long were you sitting here?” I asked him. He chuckled.    
“Where did you learn that from?” he countered. I snorted. So that’s how it was today huh?

“Why? Did you enjoy it?” He squinted at me.    
“I always enjoy watching you. For an elf you are.. Very limber. And powerful. And shiny.” I laughed.    
“Shiny? Really? What is wrong with you?!” 

“Well look at you, all sweaty and pretty and flushed and why shouldn’t I call you shiny?”

I sighed. I moved to kneel then thought better of it and crawled closer to him. I stopped with my face close to his. “How long were you watching me?” I asked again quietly. He smiled at me, “Long enough to know that you are far more limber than you let on, Kadan.” He reached out and pushed the hair from my face. The hair that was starting to curl again. I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. He raised an eyebrow at me. I crawled closer and climbed onto his lap, straddling him. He wrapped his big hands around me and pulled me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my face close to his. 

“You alright?” he asked me. I nodded. 

“Better now that you’re back. Hey, Bull?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I missed you.”    
“Of course you did.”

I started to unbuckle his shoulder harness, and it dropped to the floor with a thud. Ran my hands over his chest and shoulders. Traced a few of his more prominent scars. “I need a distraction. Are you up for the challenge?” I asked him quietly. And I did. My brain was too mired in all we had learned. 

He raised his eyebrow at me.

I whispered, “Take me, Kadan,” and he needed no further prompting. He pulled me to his chest and got up off the floor, taking me with him. My stomach always does this little jump when he does that, he makes me feel tiny and cherished even if what he's going to do to me looks the complete opposite. He walked to the desk I had in the room and after sweeping the few things on there off onto the floor, he set me down on it. He put a hand on either side of me, brought his face close to mine. “Front, or back?” he asked me quietly. 

“Back.” 

He pulled the desk away from the wall, told me not to move. And so I didn't move. He moved behind the desk, hands moving to my hips to pull me back against him. His mouth at my ear, “How do you smell so good after that work out?” 

I laughed. “Look at me,” he said. I looked up at him, still smiling, and his mouth captured mine, just forceful enough to get my blood flowing. Heat pooled in my belly as he deepened the kiss, his hands still hot on my hips. After a few minutes of his mouth ravaging mine, he pulled away just far enough to ask, “How attached to this shirt are you?” 

I just shrugged. He gripped the bottom on both sides and tore it up the middle. Goosebumps raced across my skin as the shirt flew apart. “Ah, you liked that,” he chuckled as his hands found my breasts, nipples already hard. He tugged at them, making them harder. I have a little moan as he repeated it, first the left, then the right. My head fell back against his chest, my heart pounding in my ears. 

“Mmm I have an idea. Sit up,” he said softly. I did. He pulled the now ruined shirt from my shoulders, grabbing my left wrist, then right. He pulled them behind me and started to wrap the shirt around my wrists. I waited. When he was finished, he pulled me against his chest again and slid a hand down my stomach to the drawstring on my pants. He pulled it gently and watched the knot unravel. 

“Open your legs.” They opened. His hand slid under the waistband of my pants, hot against my arousal. His fingers parted me and he slipped one inside me.

“Never fails to amaze me. So wet and so fucking tight.” I smirked, until he grazed his thumb against my clit, making me twitch on the desk. He chuckled. “Got your attention now, do I?” 

I could only nod, as he began to make loose circles around my clit, leaving hot tingles in his thumbs wake. He slid a second finger inside me, and his thumb got serious in its exploration of all things clit.. I closed my eyes and pressed myself against his hand. Moaned when he gave me a few quick flicks, making me shake against him. His other hand slid up my chest and gripped my right breast. He kneaded and pulled my nipple, drawing little sounds from me. His hand switched to the left, while the one between my legs shifted, sliding a 3rd finger inside me. I groaned, feeling that delicious tension building. The hand on my breast moved up to my neck, tilting my head so I was facing him, “I want to watch your face,” he said, his eyes on me. I whimpered as his fingers started thrusting, his rubbing my clit in tight circles. “Ah you're so close, come for me,” he whispered. I tried to shake my head but he held me firm. “Give in, tiny elf. You know you want to.” 

He curled his fingers inside me, rubbing me inside and out and my brain imploded. I yelled as I peaked, my entire body shuddering, muscles clutching his fingers. I was gasping and my chest was heaving. “Ah your face, glorious. You, Kadan, are magnificent.” He kissed me then, hard and long. His tongue tangling with mine, his breath hot. Then suddenly he was gone. I opened my eyes and found him walking around the desk. 

Stopping in front of me, Bull pulled me forward to stand. Then he slid my pants from my hips, letting them pool on the floor at my feet. He gave a very appreciative grunt, his eye narrowing at he stared at me. His hands moved to his own pants, and as he pushed them down, he toed off his boots, then stepped out of the pants. I stared at him just as much, marveling in all that strength, all mine. I leaned my butt against the desk and raised an eyebrow. He smirked. I chuckled. And my hair fell into my face, curling around my nose. I tried to blow it away, but it just fell into my face again. 

“I like your little red curls,” he said out of nowhere, moving towards me. He wrapped the curl around his big finger.  Gave it a gentle tug. He then reached down and lifted my butt onto the edge of the desk, then spread my legs to step between them. He slid his hands up my sides, stopping with a palm on each breast. “Mmm always so soft,” he said, his voice low. His fingers gripped my nipples, tugging and caressing. I closed my eyes and chewed my lip, pressing myself into his hands. His cock brushed against me and I whimpered. One of his hands dropped, and he rubbed himself against me, his cock between my folds, back and forth. Delicious friction turning my insides to jelly. Then he stopped. Pressed me back onto the desk. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.    
He moved around the desk, to stand near my head. “Open your mouth,” he says. My eyes go wide, and I comply, and his cock is there, sliding across my lips. I stuck my tongue out and ran it along the underside of it, salty and hot, I pulled the head into my mouth, sucking it and rubbing around it with my tongue. He growled appreciatively as I sucked him further into my mouth, jaw wide. He pumped his hips just a bit, thrusting into my mouth a little further each time. After a few long minutes, he was shaking on his feet, and pulled himself from my mouth. He stood there a moment breathing.    
Then he leaned down and kissed me before moving back around the desk, back between my legs. He put his hands on my sides and pulled me up. He spread my legs further and pressed the head of his cock against my entrance. “Tell me what you want,” he demanded. I leaned forward and told him, “Take me.”

“No. Tell me.”

“Fuck. Me. Bull.”    
“Ah. That’s more like it.” And he thrust his hips, filling me in one fell swoop. I moaned when he was seated deep inside me. He lifted my legs, held my knees under his arms, and started thrusting. Deeper and deeper, melting me from the inside out. “Fuck. You’re so damn tight,” he growled at me. My skin was coated with sweat and I was slowly getting lost in the feel of him. He laid me back on the desk and quickened his pace. I whimpered every time he filled me, and he was grunting. Then he stopped. Stopped moving. Buried deep inside me, he moved his hand to touch me, rubbing rapid little circles on my clit. My back arched as I edged closer and closer.    
“Come for me, tiny elf,” he growled. I shook my head, trying to hold back.    
“You. Will. Come. Kadan.” And he moved his hips, slowly withdrew his cock.. Then slammed it back in. I cried out, as my body succumbed to his demands. Shaking and clenching, my body clutching at him. He gripped my hips and thrust once.. Twice. Roared out his own release as his cock throbbed inside me, hot and deep. I trembled on the desk, and tried to shift my shoulders. “Ah shit,” he said before pulling me up against him. I pressed my face to his chest and tried to breathe, flexing my fingers behind my back to get the blood flowing again. He rubbed his hands on my back and eventually down to my arms, untying my shirt. 

“Feisty,” he chuckled when I punched his shoulder. He put his hand under my face, lifting my mouth to his. My mouth opened under his, his tongue sweeping inside. He pulled me against his chest as he continued the kiss, melting me in his arms. When he finally pulled away, I couldn’t move. I looked up at him and he grinned at me. “That look on your face? Lips swollen, cheeks flushed, eyes all unfocused? So fucking sexy.” He kissed me once more then reluctantly pulled away from me. I gasped as he slid out of me, and I fell back on the desk. He picked up the remnants of my shirt and handed it to me. I shrugged, it was ruined anyways and used it to clean myself off. He looked around for the rest of my clothes, found my over shirt off to the side of the room, and threw it at me. I slipped off the desk and after taking a moment to get my legs back under me, I reached down for my pants. And promptly fell on my knees.    
“Now that is a sight. A woman so well fucked she can’t stand,” he chuckled as he came over to help me stand back up. I just scowled at him.    
“Oh, come on now. You know you liked it.”   
“Maybe.” 

He pushed me against the desk and touched his nose to mine, “Maybe?” I nodded. Not willing to budge. Since he was being a smartass. He picked me up, his hands on my butt, crushing me against his chest. “Maybe?”

“Alright.. I enjoyed it a little.” I allowed. He smacked my butt. I swallowed a laugh. Kissed his nose. “You know, you know I enjoyed it immensely. Every. Time.”    
“That’s right. Now. I’m hungry. Very hungry. You should get dressed so we can go eat.”    
“Well you would need to put me down first.” 

He grinned. “What if I like holding you like this?”    
I put my hands on his cheeks, caressed his face. “Then we can stay here forever. But then you’ll starve. And where would we be?”    
He wiggled his eyebrow, “I’ll have plenty to.. Eat,” and he nipped at my chin. I punched his arm again as he laughed.    
He lowered me to the ground and helped me get my pants on, as my legs were still fairly weak. Which he enjoyed thoroughly. After he helped me put my sandals on, he left me at the desk to dress himself. He grabbed his shoulder harness from the floor and I offered to help him put it on. He brought it to me, and I settled it on his shoulder, buckling the strap around his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and lowered his chin to my head. “Do you feel better, Kadan?” he asked me.   
I nodded and pressed my forehead to his chest. “Thank you,” I whispered. He squeezed me close for a moment. “Let’s go eat,” he said before pulling away. I nodded and followed, my knees still weak. He helped me down the ladder, still chuckling.    
“I’m never going to live this down am I?” I mumbled.    
“Hell no! Mean’s I did my job right. And had fun doing it!”    
I scowled at him. He just laughed again. When we got to the door leading back inside the main hall he went in first, and I made a beeline to my bedroom for better public clothes. Once in my room I stripped and dropped my clothes on the floor, and saw the bruises on my sides from his hands, and felt myself flushing remembering how they got there. Creators, that man was going to be the best death of me. And I honestly couldn’t complain. I sighed and went into the closet, found some clean clothes. Put on my boots and went back down to the hall to eat. 

Bull saved me a seat and offered me his plate. And was it any wonder I loved the brute? We sat there eating, laughing at the antics of Varric and Sera, enjoying the camaraderie. After we ate, I wandered down to the tavern with Bull, and we sat there for a bit drinking with the Chargers. After a bit I started yawning, tried covering it with my shirt. Bull noticed however, and made excuses to leave. He pulled me along after I made my sleepy goodbyes. We eventually got back to my room and there it was, a gloriously huge bed. I squealed with delight and ran over to the bed, climbed on it and jumped. “Ooooh! It’s amazing!” I yelled. I sat down and rubbed my hands over the dark red super soft blanket covering the bed. Then I noticed the box on the pillows. I crawled over and grasped the box. Bull walked over to the bed. “Secret admirer?” he asked with a sneer.    
But my heart was racing.  _ The _ necklaces were here. That insignia on the box was the jeweler I had commissioned.    
I snorted at him. “Don’t worry about it,” I said, before getting off the bed and sticking it in my dresser. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, when I wasn’t half awake. 

“Aw come on! You're not going to show me now?” he exclaimed. I laughed and it led to another yawn. “Oh fine. You're tired.” He sounded almost petulant. I snorted and started to strip out of my clothes, but managed to knock myself over in the process. I just laid on the bed contemplating sleeping with the boots on. Bull chuckled and came over to help me. Pulled the boots off, then my pants. Then he helped me sit up and took my shirt off.  He gave an appreciative growl but I just waved him off. He laughed and proceeded to undress himself. I crawled up the much bigger bed and pulled the blanket down, slipped beneath it. Heaved a very happy sigh. 

“Mmm it's so comfy,” I mumbled as he climbed in. He pulled me up against him after he situated the pillows. I burrowed against his side and sighed. “Bull?” I said.

“Kadan?”

“Do you like it?”

“The bed? It's enormous, and it's very comfortable. You did good, even though the other one was just as good.” I pointed above my head at the headboard, where little golden horns were carved. 

“They're for the ropes,” I mumbled. And he laughed. Squeezed me and laughed. 

“There's hope for you yet, Tinyquisitor.” 

I poked him, and whispered goodnight. 

“You too,” he said with a sigh, before we both fell asleep. 

  
  


The next morning, I woke up on top of Bull. I was mildly confused at the heartbeat under my ear, and the subtle movements of his breathing. I was on my stomach, my head on his chest, my right leg on top of his, and my left draped over his hip. I laid there for a while though, enjoying the contact. 

Eventually he moved, his hand rubbing my back. “You have an entire gigantic bed, and you sleep on me?” he asked, his voice rough from sleep. I could feel the blush creeping up my chest.

“I know you're awake,” he said with a chuckle. I yawned and nodded. “I don't know how I got up here,” I whispered. “Shall I move?”

Both of his hands moved to lock themselves on top of my back. “Nope.” And so I didn't. We laid there as the sun came up and brightened the room. Comfortable silence. 

“Bull?”

“Hmm?”

“Later today, after the meetings, can you give me a few hours?” I asked.

“Of course. What for?” I just shook my head. I needed to prepare myself. This was huge. For me. This whole.. Admitting to the feelings thing. It was difficult. 

“Just give me the time.” 

He sighed and said, “As you wish. Can we go eat now?” As if on cue, his stomach growled at us. Rather loudly. I started to giggle. He chuckled. I scooted up his chest and kissed his chin. 

His eye focused on my face. “You're all sexy in the morning. Soft and curly and flushed.” His hands moved down my back to grip my butt. I kissed his mouth then, and he growled low in his chest. I deepened the kiss, my hair falling in a cloud of red curls onto his head. He drew my left leg higher and slid his hand down it, and just as he touched me a screech sounded from the stairs. 

“THAT FLAMING ARSE BISCUIT!! I'M GOING TO KILL DORIAN!” Sera yelled from the top of the stairs. Bull started laughing as I sat up to see what she wanted. I kept my back to her but yelled, “WHAT?!” and Sera started laughing. I just threw a pillow at her and she mumbled something about Cass and a meeting and Holy Shit Bull was a Bull and she was going to kill Dorian now. Then she dropped the pillow and ran back down the stairs. I fell off of Bull laughing. Tears rolled down my face, and I clutched my stomach. Bull just sat up and shook his head at me. 

“We need better door locks,” he grumbled. For a second I didn't think I heard right. 

“We do, don't we?” I agreed, my voice breathy from laughing. He tried to scowl at me but apparently thought better of it. He leaned down and kissed me. Then he got up and started to dress. I just laid there watching him. “Are you going to lay there all day?” he asked me when he was done. I nodded. He cocked his eyebrow. I snorted. He pulled the big blanket off the bed. I scowled. Then he pulled  _ me _ off the bed, into his arms. I hooked my arm around his neck and stared at him.    
“Good morning, Kadan,” he said with a grin. I wrinkled my nose at him, in response he just kissed it and took me to the closet and set me down gently. And stood there, his shoulder against the door frame, his hip cocked, effectively blocking the door. I sighed and knew when not to fight it. I got out a pair of green loose pants, a gray sleeveless shirt, some sandals and a green loose vest. Turned to face him as I got dressed, pants first, then the shirt then the vest. I motioned for him to move so I could put the sandals on. He gave me a nod and moved. I went to the bed and sat to put them on. Then I stood and stretched and went to the dresser to comb my hair. Stupid unruly hair. I reached for the hair cream and he grumbled from behind me, “Do you have to?”

“But.. curls..” I whined. He came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. Put his chin on my head. “I like them.” I snorted.    
“Ok, I lied. I love them. They are happy. And suit you better.” I sighed and closed my eyes. “For you?” I mumbled. He squeezed me tight. “You are so lucky I lo.. Like you Bull,” I grumbled, catching myself. I opened my eyes and looked at him in the mirror.    
“Time to get down stairs. See what all the fuss is about.”

He sighed and let me go and we left the room. 

 

Several hours later, I found myself sitting at the top of the stairs leading out into the courtyard. Messengers had come, to tell us where the bulk of Corypheus’s forces were. The Arbor Wilds. The keep was bustling with activity, people getting ready to head off into the unknown. My stomach was in knots. This was it. What we had been waiting for. Erasthenes had given us much information before succumbing to his injuries. And I was terrified. For my friends. For Bull. Ah, what was I going to do? I wanted.. No  _ needed _ to tell him what I was feeling. Before. Before we leave. Because what if there was no after? And something happened and he never knew how I felt…? I sighed. Ran my hand through my hair and scowled at the curls. Everyone had been so surprised when I came into the main hall with my hair a riot of curls. Varric just ignored it, Dorian commented and said they were lovely (of course they were, but they were.. GIRLY). Sera wouldn’t look at Bull at all and it was all I could do to sit there and let them all stare at me while we ate. 

Then we had gone to meetings. And Bull was off giving the Chargers orders. And I was sitting here contemplating all the weirdness in our lives. I got up and went back inside, to my room and to the dresser. I pulled the box out and opened it. Ah, they were gorgeous. Dark, and dangerous, but beautiful and striking. I pulled the necklaces out and put them into a pocket on my pants. Then I went back downstairs and made my way to the tavern. Maybe we could steal those few hours now. When I got there, he was talking with Krem and laughing. My stomach clenched. I squared my shoulders and walked over. Waited til they were done talking and cleared my throat. When he turned and saw me, his face.. Lit up. Krem noticed but gloriously said nothing. He excused himself with a grin, and I walked over to Bull.    
“Bull?”

“Tinyquisitor?” I laughed.    
“I, uhm, I have something for you.”

“Oh, well that’s a coincidence! I have something for you too. Come with me.” And he led me up. Up two flights of stairs, past Cole who was sitting in a corner with a book, up another small set of stairs, and into another tower room. Then, from there across the battlements to another tower room, where there was a bed and candles and it was a mess but.. It wasn’t my room. My easily interruptible room. I grinned at him. “This is your room, yes?” I asked. He nodded, “Though I haven’t had much reason to use it as of late. I think I’m going to give it to Krem.” I nodded. Hopefully he still felt that way in a little while. I wandered around, looking at the books he had jumbled in a pile on the floor, running my hand across the footboard of the bed. When I turned around, he was right behind me.    
“How do you do that?!” I hissed. “Practice. Lots of practice. Guess what?” I arched an eyebrow.    
“You know, that imperious eyebrow is going to get you into trouble someday.” I laughed. 

“Anyway, I have been thinking of this all day. Since we were interrupted so rudely this morning.”    
He slid his fingers under the sides of my vest and slid it down my arms. It fluttered to the floor. Then he lifted my shirt up and over my head. Dropped it too. And with a last look at my face, he untied my pants and let them fall to the ground too. He growled. When he stood back up, I unbuckled his harness and the shoulder plate fell to the floor with a loud clank. I leaned forward and kissed his chest. My hands untied his pants and he toed off his boots. His pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. I moved to take my sandals off and he stopped me. He knelt down, brought my foot up to his knee and untied the sandal, his hands hot on my calf as he slipped it off. Then he did the same to my other foot. My heart was racing and I could feel the heat spreading in my belly.    
When he stood up, he wrapped his arms around me, leaned down and lifted me by my butt. I gasped and threw my arm around his neck. “Really? No warning?” I asked with a smile. He just grinned.    
Then he sat on the bed, with me on his lap. I was completely pressed against him, his cock against my leg. I pulled his face to mine to kiss him, and his hands ran up and down my back. His tongue thrust into my mouth and I wrapped mine around it. I slid my hands down his chest, then back up to his neck. His skin quivered beneath my fingers. His hand slid down my back, under my butt and lightly rubbed against me. He pulled his mouth away. “So wet already..” he said, his voice low. I could only nod, as a blush stole up my neck. “Mmmm,” was all he said. He shifted his cock and rubbed it against me, making me twitch in his arms. He stopped and listened. “It's so nice.. And quiet.” I laughed. He then stood up and set me onto the edge of the bed. Knelt on the floor next to it and pulled my butt to the very edge. He pressed my back onto the bed, and his hand moved between my legs. Spreading me, his finger slid down then back up again to make lazy circles around my clit. I gave a moan, pressing myself against his hand. 

“Such impatience,” he chuckled. Then his hand was gone and his cock was there, rubbing against me, hot and smooth and so hard. “Bull,” I cried. He slid it inside me. Barely. Waited. I tried to move my hips but his hand held me still. He gave me a little more. Then a little. Bit. More. I gripped the bed beneath me and bit my lip. Then he thrust. All the way inside me. I muttered “Yesyesyesyes,” under my breath. 

He lifted my legs then, hands under my knees, and he started thrusting.. So slowly at first. This long slide out… And a quick one back in.. Repeating.. Over And Over. I was writhing on the bed, and he held me there, slowly driving me mad, from the inside out. He set my left leg down and moved his hand between my legs again, finding my clit with little effort. He rubbed as he thrust, the rhythm he set was fierce. My stomach was clenching and my breathing ragged, his hand relentless. 

My back arched when I finally came, my voice harsh as I cried out. “Shit,” he growled as he ground his pelvis against me, his own release hot inside me. My muscles clenching on him, trembling and sweaty. He throbbed inside me, hot and deep. He dropped my leg and propped himself against the bed. I laid there shaking, attempting to breathe. His hands slid under me and pull me off the bed, to settle on his lap, his still mostly hard cock inside me. I pressed my face against his chest. Sighed.    
“Thank you,” I said with a giggle. 

“For the orgasm or the distraction?” 

“Oh the distraction. Once you’ve had a decent orgasm..” I started to stay before he slapped my butt. 

“Don’t challenge me that way while I’m still inside you, Tiny elf,” he grumbled. I looked up at him.

“Bull,” I said. He looked down at me with a mock frown. “I dream about what we do together. And wake up wet and wanting. You know your skills are perfection.” He grinned then, the customary confidence there in an instant.    
“Well of course. I knew that,” he said, before lifting be back onto the bed and getting up. I was almost sad as he left me there. He went to the single tiny dresser in the room and pulled out a cloth. Tossed it at me. As he used a second one to clean himself off, I did the same and reached for my shirt. He came back to the bed and laid down with his feet resting against the headboard, and his head near me at the foot of the bed. I sighed, pulled my shirt over my head.. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer.    
“There we go. No Inquisition. No war. Nothing outside this room. Just you.. And me.” I looked at him. “So what did you wanna talk about?”

Before I could answer him, the door opened. Cullen walked through it, “Sorry to disturb your rest, Inquisitor. But our fortif,” and he broke off when he looked up and saw.. Bull laying there next to me completely naked. He threw up his hands, “Oh sweet Maker!”    
Bull just sighed, “Cullen. How’s it going?” he asked with a smirk. However, before Cullen could answer, Josephine walked through the door. 

“Is the Inquisitor awake? I thought perhaps we,” and her voice broke off when SHE saw Bull. I went to try and explain, 

“This is, well, this is uhm…”   
“I.. I’m so sorry,” Cullen sputtered, still refusing to look at the bed again. Josie’s face was still struck stunned. “I cannot move my legs,” she said with a strange tone. Then.. Cassandra walked in behind Cullen and Josephine, perturbed at the hold up. “Is something the matte.. AH!” as she saw.. Bull naked on the bed.    
“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Bull yelled.   
“Do you see this?!” Cassandra asked. “NO,” Cullen answered, still not looking.    
Cass shook her head, looked at me, “So… I take it..”   
Bull chuckled and interrupted her. “Actually,  _ she’s _ the one who’s been taking it,” and pointed at me. My face turned bright red. Cullen snorted as he tried to suppress a laugh.    
Cass sighed. “I apologize for interrupting what I assume was a .. momentary diversion?” Cullen chuckled, “Nothing wrong with having a bit of fun.”

Josie piped up, her face still shocked, “Who wouldn’t be a  _ little _ curious!?”

I coughed. “This was more than just a momentary diversion. And Bull and I intend to continue. Is that a problem?” I asked, imperious eyebrow askew. 

Cullen quickly said, “No!”, Josie followed, “Not at all!”

Cassandra smirked. “A surprise, I’ll admit. But not a problem.”   
Cullen grinned at me, then turned to leave. “We’ll leave you be,” and he walked away. Josie, ever the polite one, “Yes! Do enjoy yourselves.” Cassandra followed them, closing the door behind them. I covered my face. What. Was. That!?

Bull sighed, sat up next to me. “You ok, Boss?” he asked me. I nodded.    
“I believe we might have blinded poor Cullen,” I said with a smirk. He just chuckled. I reached down for my pants on the floor, and into the pocket.    
“But.. since we are finally alone again,” I started to say.    
He perked up, “What’s that?”

I sighed. “So you remember how you told me about the whole.. Dragons tooth thing?”

He nodded.    
“Well, that first dragon we killed? I took one of its teeth. Sent it off to Val Royeaux.” And I opened my hands, presenting the tooth. Perfectly split in two, each wrapped in metal and hanging from beautiful leather cords. I knelt next to him, “So that no matter how far apart life takes us,” and I tied it behind his neck, my face close to his, “We’ll always be together.” His face softened, and he took the other necklace, raising it above my head, slipping it onto my shoulders.    
“It’s not often someone surprises me, Kadan,” he said, his voice rough. “Kadan?” I asked, trying not to grin.    
“Kadan. My heart,”  he said before kissing me. This slow, passion filled, toe curling kiss. He pressed me back onto the bed, his mouth glued to mine. 

Kadan.    
  
A few hours later, we finally left that little room. Each wearing a dragon’s tooth necklace. He looked rather pleased with himself as he watched me walking slowly back to the keep. 5. FIVE! Five orgasms. In one day. He had 3, but oh my. My stomach muscles hurt. And my thigh muscles had stopped functioning right hours ago. I was deliciously sore, and I smelled like him. When I finally entered the hall, people stopped talking. I went by the tables, laden with food, and snagged a biscuit before just whistling and walking away. Dorian clapped behind me as I went through the door to my room.    
I was grinning as I slowly climbed the stairs. Stripped as I crossed the room, and when I crossed in front of the mirror, saw the fresh bruises on my side, my thigh. Hair a mess of wild red curls. My face was flushed and my eyes bright. And there the necklace hung, between my breasts. Slightly warm. I smiled again, then I stretched and went into the closet. Grabbed a fresh pair of black leather pants, a gray long sleeved tunic and a black leather vest. Some gray boots, and my pile of throwing knives. 

Went back to my bed and slowly dressed. Lost in thought. I sat down to put my boots on, and went to the mirror to pocket all my knives. Out of habit I reached for the jar of hair cream, but as I touched it I smiled. Left it there. Ran a hand through the curls on my head and heaved a sigh. Back into the fray.    
  
Back in the hall, Bull was just walking in the main door. I smiled brightly at him and he grinned. I walked across the hall and he went to one of the empty tables, pulled out a seat for me. I sat down and he kissed the top of my head before taking his seat. One of the servants brought a few trays of food over to the table and I set about eating. I was starved. I hadn’t eaten all day. Bull ate slowly, just watching me. Dorian came over and sat across from me. “So you really did it, eh?” he asked me. I raised an eyebrow and continued chewing. “I mean, you’ve been at each other for months. Literally. Months. Every time I went to your room you were engaged in dirty, dirty things.”    
I laughed, almost choked. “Are you telling me we offended your delicate sensibilities?” I asked with a mock sneer.    
Dorian laughed this time. “Of course not! I was just tired of not being able to  _ tell _ anyone about it.” He leaned forward and whispered, “Besides, who  _ wouldn’t _ want to ride The Bull?” 

I laughed again. Looked at Bull who just winked at me and continued eating. I went back to my food, while Dorian prattled on about nonsense. Which I think was the point. Show some solidarity with the strange elf Inquisitor who was shacking up with the biggest Qunari man they’d ever seen. I nodded and commented when needed, as did Bull. Eventually, Varric came over and offered me a game of Wicked Grace. I had to decline, as I was already getting tired. Yawning I hugged Dorian who quietly congratulated me on being happy. Promised a game to Varric soon and after kissing Bull on the head I excused myself and went back to my room. As I climbed the stairs I yawned again, shaking my head. I get to the top of the stairs and hear someone behind me. I smiled when Bull started climbing the stairs after me. I waited for him there at the top. He stopped a few stairs down, his face level with mine.

“Well hello there,” I said. 

“That was fun,” he said with a chuckle. I smiled.    
“But.. guess what? You are here. And you didn’t have to sneak in. And look,” I pointed at the very large bed now taking up a good portion of my room. Our. Room. “The best bed to sleep in.” 

He scooped me off the floor and carried me to the bed. Set me on the floor and set about undressing me. I stifled yawn after yawn. When he got my shirt off he frowned a little. I looked down and noticed the bruises from his fingers were fairly dark. I waved them off. “I’m fine. I like them. They make me yours.” I sat down and took off my boots, then stood and started to unbuckle his harness. It fell to the floor. My hands moved to his pants and he stopped me. I looked up, and he was staring down at me.    
“Are you alright?” I asked him, my hands going to his sides. He nodded. His hands moved to my pants and lowered them, and he helped me step out of them. He moved to the bed and pulled the big blanket back, and while I climbed in, mildly confused, he finished undressing. He climbed in next to me, and before I could say anything he pulled me on top of him. I laid there on his stomach, looking down at him. “Is this.. Everyone knowing.. An issue?” I asked quietly. “Oh, that? No,” he answered. “You just surprise me is all.”    
I raised my eyebrow again. “Are you going soft on me, Bull?” I asked. He nodded. I raised both eyebrows in genuine surprise. Scooted up his stomach until my face was above his. “Can I tell you something?” I whispered. He nodded again. “The biggest.. Reason for the necklaces. The dragon’s tooth.” I took a breath. “This is new to me. The whole.. Relationship thing. The depending on another for emotional fulfillment, uhm everything about it. But I wouldn’t change it for anything. Any of it. You have changed me. For the better I think. Opened my eyes. And you’ve had me in ways I would never have imagined. And.. When you aren’t with me, I find myself wanting you there. Even if you are just there and ignoring me, I feel better. And waking up next to you, it’s like being home.”   
“All that huh? I can promise, that if I am anywhere near you, I am not ignoring you. Even if my attention is elsewhere, I am acutely aware of your presence. The way you smell. The way you sound when I slide into you. You, you make  _ me _ better.” I smiled then.    
“Bull. Do.. do qunari love?”    
He nodded slowly. “Could you ever, truly, love me?” I whispered, closing my eyes. 

“I already do.” My eyes popped open. And this smile spread across my face. 

“And I love you, Bull.”    
“I know.” I tried to punch his shoulder, but his hand caught mine, brought it to his lips. “How could I not know?” he asked with a smile. I moved to kiss him, and his fingers threaded through my hair to hold my head. I pulled away after a minute. Yawned. And he chuckled. “Time for the Tinyquisitor to sleep.” He pulled the blanket over us, kissed my nose and proceeded to close his eyes. I shifted and put my ear on his chest. My hand curled against his stomach and I sighed. 

“Bull?” I mumbled.    
“Hmm?” 

“Sleep sweet.”   
“You too, Kadan. You too.”    
  


 

Over the next few days we fell into a new pattern. Sleeping, training, eating. Mostly done together. Whatever this was, this new improved relationship, we were still testing the limits of it. Krem congratulated me, one afternoon when I went into the tavern to talk to him about the Chargers. Everyone seemed fairly accepting of the new dynamic. Tomorrow we were heading into the Arbor Wilds. Leliana was sending scouts ahead to distract and disrupt the Venetori and their cohorts. We would be leaving in the morning.    
I was equal parts scared, and excited. And ready to face Calpernia. Confront her with the proof we had of Corypheus’s plans. Bull was in a very serious frame of mind. But, not once did he question me. Or my decisions regarding this excursion. He felt as worried as I’m sure I did, but never once did he voice it. Which was a relief. I depended on that steady presence of his. 

Most of us ate in the hall that night, having dragged every flat surface we could find, in there for people to sit and eat at. I sat there, watching them all laugh and talk and ease their tension. They consumed an inordinate amount of food, and drink, and everyone was just very merry. My left hand was aching, I had used the anchor too much today. I sighed. I caught Bull watching me several times, in the midst of his storytelling with Krem. When he fell back into another story about giant bating, I slipped out of the hall. I went to the war room, started to pace, rubbing my hand. I kept glancing at the table. All those little tokens, indicators of where our troops were going to gather, what our hoped outcomes were. 

I stopped and stared. Tomorrow.    
Tomorrow we march.    
And, Creators, Maker? Whoever.. Help us. Because we were going to need it.    
I pushed away from the table and turned to leave, only to find Bull waiting by the door, shoulder against the wall. “Took you long enough,” he said with a grin. I just stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and walked towards me. I crossed my arms over my chest and just stood there a minute. He pulled my arms apart and gripped my left hand. “It hurts you,” he said. I nodded. “Come,” he said, and I giggled, “not that kind, thought I’m sure we can arrange that too.” He kept my hand and pulled me from the room, out into the hall then up to our room. To the dresser, where all sorts of jars of stuff had appeared over the last few days. Some were purely for pleasure, some were medicinal.    
He grabbed a little green jar and brought it and I to the bed. He sat me down and after opening the jar and scooping out a little bit of the clear ointment, he spread it on my hand and massaged it in. I closed my eyes and moaned. Whatever that was, it was tingly, and smelled amazing and it spread this delicious cold across and into my hand. “Oooh, what is that?” I whispered, marveling at how it was just obliterating the ache.    
“Ah, this is an old qunari thing, that I gave the recipe to Dorian to try and replicate. And somehow he made it better. Which is impressive.” His big hands were rhythmically rubbing my little one and miraculously, the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and stared down at my hand. I sighed. “Thank you,” I said quietly.    
“You never have to thank me for taking care of you. It’s my pleasure.” I sighed again.    
“There you go, saying all those.. Chivalrous things.”   
He chuckled. “Don’t tell anyone. Can’t ruin my manly reputation.” I shook my head. “Never. Your secret is safe with me.”    
I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, walked out onto the side balcony. I pulled his arm around me and he pulled me up against his chest. We watched the sky, the bright moon, the stars. I turned my head and looked up at him.    
“Bull, whatever happens tomorrow, I’m forever grateful I found you,” I said quietly.    
“Ah, well, you know, you can’t get rid of me that easily. We’re going to come home and here I’ll be, taking up your whole big bed and touching you in places no one else can reach,” he answered with a grin. I raised my eyebrow.    
“And there it is! The imperious eyebrow! I told you one of these days it was going to get you in trouble,” he growled at me, scooping me up and carrying me back into the room. I was laughing as he tossed me onto the bed, then he pounced on top of me, if one his size can pounce. He grabbed me.. And much to my surprise, he tickled me. Those big burly hands tickled me, making me squeal with laughter. 

 

And there we were, our last night before the world changed forever. Laughing and loving. And much much more.. 


	5. Sticks and Stones...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eventful trip to the Temple of Mythal.. Things get a bit dicey in Skyhold.

**Well Of Sorrows -**

 

_ Bright light. Hushed whispers. Blinding pain. I clutched at my head, trying not to pass out again. I had laid the basin of the Well, where moments before, the Well had lain. I could hear the others, rushing towards me. I managed to get to my knees, shook my head to clear it.  _

_ We had fought our way through the Wilds, into the Temple, where we had found a horde of ancient elves. After paying proper tribute to Mythal, we found ourself inside the temple, following an elven guide. While Abelas and Morrigan ran off to do whatever they could to this well. We had found Calpernia, and I managed to get her to see reason. Showed her the evidence, of what Corypheus was planning for her. At first she was so sure of her master. Then, what I said must have wrung too true for her to ignore. She had left, with promises of retribution if we stopped her. Which we didn't because.. I had no more need for her. We ran up the magical walkway, to the platform where the Well sat.  _

 

I set down my quill. Stretched my hand. Rubbed a hand over my face. What a fucking mess. Morrigan was mad, that I squandered the power of the Well. Solas was mad, that I bound myself forever to a dead ancient goddess. Bull.. Well shit. I don't know what he was. Other than avoiding me. Dorian was taking it all in stride, made quips about how his hair looked positively ghastly in the fade.

I was fairly certain those quips were covering his real fear. 

Cassandra and Leliana were in shock. I didn't blame them. I was in shock. Kind of. Almost. This whole thing was just… Beyond anything I imagined when we left Skyhold last week. I had gone into the Wilds so sure of myself. I came out a very changed woman. 

**_Hssssss_ **

I shook my head. They.. The voices… Liked to all speak at once. I couldn't quite discern a voice to listen to though. 

**_Hssssssss hsssss_ **

I sighed. Dropped my head into my hands. I closed my eyes and tried not to let that little tiny fear in my stomach take hold. Magic wells. Magic marks. Anchors that allow me to manipulate the veil. Venatori assholes. Demons. Red Templars. When. Would. It. End?!

I abandoned my desk, took off my sandals and made my way down through the keep, and up to my little tower room. I took off my jacket and tunic, leaving myself in a sleeveless shirt and my loose pants. I couldn't get my brain to settle while writing. Time for pain. 

I started hitting the dummy. Solid kicks, hard punches. A swing of my arm there. A kick with my knee here. I settled into a rhythm, the ebb and flow of my heart beat. The harder it beat, the faster I hit. The more it hurt, the faster my heart beat. A vicious cycle. I could feel the sweat running down my back, between my breasts. After a while, I broke two of the pegs on the dummy. One with my elbow and one with my knee. My hands were starting to bruise. And I was pretty sure I saw blood on my left hand.And yet I kept going. Savagely demolishing the dummy, destroying the skin on my hands as I worked out whatever was destroying my heart. I eventually fell to my knees on the floor, gasping for breath. My hair was a sweaty stringy curly mess. I looked at my hands, which were raw, scraped and bleeding. I fell to the floor, pressed my face to it. Almost flew out of my skin when someone cleared their throat from the bottom of the ladder. 

“Inquisitor?” I heard. Krem? I sighed.

“Krem?”

“Aye! I mean, yes, Inquisitor. Can I speak to you a moment? Your worship?” Krem sounded hesitant. I sighed again and called for him to come up. When he got to the top he just sat there, very reminiscent of how Bull does it.

“How did you know I was here?” I asked before he could talk. A blush stole into his cheeks. 

“The Bull told me about it a while back. Just in case. I think you need to come down to the training yard. He’s already beat 4 guys into the ground, and he's not even winded yet. I think whatever happened to you.. You guys in the Wilds has him a little on edge, maybe? Or I don't know. I've never seen him like this, Inquisitor.” 

I felt my stomach clench. “Let's go then,” I said with a gesture. He slid down the ladder and I followed. I padded silently across the battlements, and down the stone steps leading to the training yard. I could hear him, yelling at one of his men to hit him. When I stepped into the yard, hands still bloody, shirt still soaked with sweat, his eye narrowed when he saw me. I walked over to him and dismissed the poor man he was terrorizing. 

“Why are you bleeding?” he growled at me. I shrugged. “I needed to hit something and you have been avoiding me. So I went and hit something. 

“But why did you hurt yourself?”

I sighed. “Pain clarifies. Pulls things into focus. Helps me get past what worries or bothers me.” I reached out my right hand, and he stepped back. It was like a knife in my gut. I clenched my fist as I dropped it. 

“Alright. Have it your way.” I turned and walked away, barely keeping my composure. “Krem, bring Cullen and Cassandra. They can deal with him. I need to go hit more things.” Krem nodded, and I left them standing there. I climbed back up the stairs, went back to my tower room and gathered my things. Made my way to my room, and changed my shirt into a clean one. Put my sandals back on and left the room. Went to the stables and pulled my Hart out of his stall. Dusk sensed my pain, nuzzled my face. I mounted with no saddle and took off out the main gate. I rode. Aimlessly. And wound up at that shallow pool of water I had swam in all those months ago. I let Dusk loose and I went to the water's edge. I shrugged and stripped, leaving everything in a pile on a rock. I stepped into the water and was amazed at how warm it was. I lowered myself fully into it and hissed as it washed over my hands. I floated in the water for a time, listening to the sounds of the forest around me. 

Calming.

Soothing. 

And not what I needed. 

I sighed and climbed out of the water, my knee protesting the growing bruise there. I proceeded to get dressed. Then I just sat down on the same rock that had held my clothes. 

I couldn't go back. Not yet. That hurt was a little fresh for my liking. Should I have capitulated so easily? That was the first time he had ever done that. Backed away from me like .. Like I was contaminated. My stomach felt cold. 

I sat there. For hours. I couldn't make myself move. What if I go back and he doesn't want me any more? 

I brushed my hand over my face, found myself crying. I sighed. Loving someone sucked sometimes. When the sun started to set I decided to go back to the keep. When I rode into the keep well after dark, I dropped Dusk at the stable and went into the keep through the door to the kitchens. The cook gave me a smile and handed me a tray loaded with food. I sighed and took it with me up to my .. Our? Our room. When I got up there it was dark. I put the tray on the desk, and lot a fire and a few candles. I sat down and made myself eat. Finished the jug of mead the cook had given me. Took the tray back downstairs and when I emerged, saw Dorian in the hall marching towards me.

“I really can't take much more today Dorian,” I said quietly before he could speak. 

“I yelled at him.”

“At who?” I asked. 

“That moron you claim to love.” I sighed. 

“Really? Why would you tell at him?” 

“Because he almost broke Cullen's arm and he even got angry at Krem. He's being an imbecile and needed to be told so. He is down in the tavern sulking. But at least he's not hitting anyone anymore.” I gave a shrug.

“I'm going to bed. He can do whatever he likes. Thank you Dorian.” Before I could leave, Dorian was hugging me. 

“He's being stupid, wait him out,” he whispered in my ear. I could only nod, and when he released me I went back to my room. 

I went and grabbed the basin of water, a healing salve and some of the small strips of clean cloth from the dresser. I took them and sat on the floor by the fire. I hissed as the water seeped into the cuts and scrapes on my hands. They were genuinely hurting now from my mangling of the dummy earlier. I cleaned the wounds, and after gingerly drying them, I tried putting salve on them. But I couldn't get the damn jar open. I tried for a good five minutes. But.. That lid wasn't budging. I threw it towards the stairs. But it never hit. I looked and there he was, standing at the top of the stairs holding the jar. 

I shook my head and looked back at the fire. Silent, Bull came over and moved the basin of water. He knelt next to me, opened the jar and proceeded to put the save on my hands. Then he wrapped the strips of cloth around them, tying them at my wrists to keep them on. 

“Where did you go?” he asked quietly. 

“Does it matter?” 

“It does.” I snorted.

“Why? You've hardly spoken to me in two days. And today.. You backed away from me like I was contaminated.” I whispered it. Because saying it louder seemed like it would hurt more. 

“I know. I'm sorry.” I looked at him. 

“Yes I said I'm sorry. No need to get dramatic.”

“What I did wasn't dramatic. You beat half my soldiers to a pulp. What got into you?”

“I was scared. Mostly for you.” 

I sighed. I got up and stretched, wincing at the sting from my knee. I went and sat on the bed. He got up and sat with me. 

“Solas thought you had died. When.. When the water disappeared, and you laid there so quiet and not moving. He thought you dead. And I couldn't move. You were so pale laying there. And when you finally breathed I almost died. But.. You didn't see any of us. Not at first. And I thought you gone. I don't like magic much. It's unpredictable and dangerous. And I know I encouraged you, and I blamed myself. For letting you drink.”

I just stared at my hands. 

“I made the ultimate choice, Bull. Not you. Not Solas. Not even Morrigan. Me. Because I'm the end this is my Inquisition. Whether or not I like it.” I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. 

“You hurt me,” I whispered.

“I know. I'm sorry. I have no clue what to do. I even made Cassandra hit me with the stick again and that didn't help at all. She seemed to enjoy it though. Was I really that bad?” I nodded. He sighed. 

“You're still you right? You're not some ancient goddess’ slave now are you?” he asked. I laughed.

“No. Sadly I'm still just plain me. With a few extra voices speaking in my head. But I'm still me.”

“There's nothing plain about you woman.” 

I snorted again. “So says you.” 

His arm snaked around my back, into my hair, pulling my head to look up at him. “Aye. So says me. Do you forgive me?” I nodded. He pressed a kiss to my lips. I sighed. “Do me a favor?” I whispered. He nodded. 

“Don't pull away from me like that. Please. I had enough of that from my clan. That hurt, I think more than your anger did.”

“I'm still learning this relationship thing. Promise not to give up on me and I'll promise to try harder.” I smiled. He pushed me down onto the bed. 

“I should make it up to you,” he said, his voice low and raspy. I swallowed. 

“I don't know..” and his finger shushed me.

“Tonight is going to be gentle. Because you already hurt. And I need to love you, Kadan.”

With those words he rendered me defenseless. He leaned over me and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. I sighed and kissed him back, need unfurling in my belly. He helped me scoot up the bed, then he began undressing me. Took my sandals off, removed my pants. Slipped my shirt over my head. Pressed me back to the bed again, told me to turn over. He stood up and removed his own clothes, dropping them to the floor. He went to the dresser and grabbed a bottle of massage cream. Came back to the bed, and started to rub it into my skin. Started with my feet, my calves. My things, and my butt. He spent some time there, then moved onto my back. I moaned as he worked his way up my back, big fingers digging into my sore muscles with ease. Soon he reached my shoulders, and his hands were magic there too. I sighed when he stopped.    
“Turn over, Kadan.” 

I did, awkwardly as to avoid the bandages on my hands. I put my hands up under my head and closed my eyes. He moved back down to my feet, and started all over again. Firm, strong hands, methodically rubbing my pains away. The more he rubbed, the less I hurt. The less I hurt, the more I felt those big firm hands touching me every which way. His hands moved to my thighs, and narrowly avoided touching me anywhere remotely sexual. And yet still, his touch was making me wet and wanting. He moved his hands up my hips, onto my belly. I was concentrating very hard on not squirming. His hands nonchalantly slid over my chest, my breasts, my ribs. Up my neck, and onto my arms. His face hovered above mine, I could hear his breathing. He ran his hands back down my arms and stopped on my ribs, just shy of touching the sides of my breasts. My breathing slowed. His lips touched mine, and I opened my eyes. He just looked down at me.    
“Feeling better?” he asked quietly. I nodded. “Ready to feel.. Even more better?” 

I nodded again, with a smile. He kissed me again, this time nothing soft or sweet. My mouth opened beneath his and his tongue swept inside. I sighed as he proceeded to kiss me senseless. Out of habit, I brought my hands to his face and couldn’t quite contain the gasp when the pain radiated through my fingers. He pulled away and scowled at me.    
“Stop that. You’ve done enough damage to yourself for one day.” And with those recriminations, he got off the bed and went to the dresser, drawing out another strip of cloth.    
Returning to the bed, he drew my hands together and tied my wrists gently together. I arched an eyebrow at him. “Yeah, imperious eyebrow. That’s gonna work.” And he chuckled. I shrugged.    
“Worth a try.” 

He put a hand under my back and sat me up, then slid onto the bed behind me. He pulled me back, until my back was against his chest, and his pelvis against the curve of my butt. I felt his face in my hair. “You always smell so sexy,” he said in my ear. I couldn’t even try to suppress the shiver he sent down my back. His hands snaked around my sides, over my arms, to flatten on my belly. Then, he slid them up, each covering a breast. “So soft, and smooth,” he muttered, as his fingers began to knead, and pull, and pinch. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel. 

“I woke up hard this morning,” he said softly in my ear, “and you had already left the bed. And do you know what I did?”

I shook my head.    
“I laid there, and imagined all the things I could possibly do to you, with that very hard appendage of mine,” he whispered in my ear. As he spoke, heat spread through my stomach, and I could feel myself getting wet again. He moved a hand down my stomach. Stopping right above where my hands rested at the apex of my thighs. “I imagined, you, spread out in front of me like a feast. My mouth on you, in you, my fingers feeling you, driving you to madness.” I shook my head. He moved his hand under mine, and continued down my body.    
“Open your legs,” he whispered. I didn’t even stop to think. They opened. And his hand was there, covering me. Hot and firm, his fingers spread my lower lips and dipped low to find me .. very.. Aroused already. “Mmmm, look at this. All wet for me.” I nodded. He slid one finger inside me. Then he brought it back out, and up. And slowly circled my clit with it. His other hand stayed on my breast, dividing my attention. Then he started to move them both. One hand circling a hardened nipple, the other a bundle of nerves that were already on fire for his touch. A rub, a pull. A swirl, a knead. I moaned as he moved his hand to the other breast, lavishing the same attention there. Methodically, he drove me closer and closer, and all the while, I could feel his own arousal against my back. Hot and hard. 

He slid his finger down my slit, and slid it back inside me, as deep as he could. Pumped it a few times, before adding a second finger. Then his thumb found my clit, and he started this rhythm that had me squirming against his hands in seconds. “Mmmm, come for me, Kadan.” 

I shook my head, even as my eyes closed again and my back arched. The hand on my breast slid up, and loosely grasped my neck, guiding my face upwards. I looked at him, and his mouth claimed mine, even as his other hand drove me over. I cried out, though not much was heard, as his mouth claimed that too. I shook in his arms, my pelvis thrusting against his hand. Muscles clenching his fingers, throbbing and pulsing. He slowly slid his fingers out of me, as my body began to calm. His mouth let go of mine, and he smiled at me. “So sexy when you do that, grind on my hand like it’s your life line.” He growled appreciatively. Then he was scooping me up and walking on his knees to the edge of the bed. He stepped off and laid me down, then knelt at the side of the bed. His hands grasped my hips and pulled my butt to the edge of the bed. He pulled me up, and with my hands sandwiched between us, he kissed me again. Long, slow, languid. His tongue teasing mine, lips hot and wet. I could feel his cock against me, barely touching my skin.

After a minute, he pulled his mouth from mine. His mouth moved to my ear, “You, you are mine, Kadan.” And with that, he pushed me back onto the bed, spread my legs and used his fingers to part me again. Then, his other hand guided his cock to my entrance. He gave a thrust, barely giving me the head. I tried to lift my hips, take him deeper, but his hand stopped me. “Mmmmm. Always so tight. Hot. So wet. All for me.” 

And damn if he didn't sound proud of himself. He thrust again, giving me a little more, stretching me as he pushed further inside. His hands moved under my knees, drawing them up. He gave a final thrust, and buried his cock as deep as he could. I groaned when he finally filled me. He gave my body a minute to adjust, then he started moving. No sweet and slow this time. Long and hard, his cock carving me from the inside out. Again and again. My toes curled and I whimpered every time he filled me. 

Then.. He stopped. His hips flush against me, cock buried deep.

“Can you move your hands?” he asked me. I nodded. 

“Touch yourself.” 

I raised an eyebrow. 

“You heard me. My hands are busy. And yours aren't. And if it doesn't hurt, move your fingers, touch yourself.” 

My hands slid down my stomach, and soon after, my fingers were rubbing around my clit, much the same as his were earlier. 

“Fuuuuck. You called my bluff, Tinyquisitor.” His thrusts quickened, his eye on my hand. I closed my eyes as I neared my release, and he whispered encouragement, “Come for me,” Over.. And over.. A sexy narrative that echoed in my head, as I arched my back when I finally crested. I cried out, trembling and quaking in his hands, muscles clenching his cock. He thrust once.. Twice more and reached his own, growling low and long as he ground his hips against me, spilling deep within me. Slowly, he set my legs down. Put his hands on my hips and held me still. Slid his hands up my stomach to my breasts, each hand covering one. “Ah, feel that heart racing. Admit it, you enjoyed that,” he said with a low chuckle. I stuck my tongue out at him, still mostly unable to speak. Or stroke his ego. 

He leaned over me. Put a hand under my back and lifted me to his chest, his mouth claiming mine. When he pulled back, he smiled at me. “Yeah. You liked it.” Then he kissed my nose, laid me down, untied my hands and proceeded to pull himself out of me.. I shivered when he moved away. He went and grabbed a couple cloths, and came back to the bed to untie my wrists. Then he proceeded to clean me off. When he finished, before I could even move, he scooped me up again and deposited me up on my pillow. He went and blew out the candles, climbed into the bed beside me. After he laid down and got comfortable, I curled up against his side, my back against his ribs. His left arm my pillow, and his hand in mine.    
“Kadan?” he said quietly in the dark. 

“Hmm?”

“I am sorry.”   
“I know, Bull. I love you,” I whispered.    
“I love you too, Kadan.” 

And with that, I let myself fall asleep, wrapped up in him and the voice mercifully silent. 

 

In the middle of the night, I found myself on top of Bull again. This was becoming a habit, apparently. A very comfortable, warm habit. My ear was over his heart, and it beat steadily under me. I had his right hand tucked against my chest, and my left leg thrown over his hip. And I couldn’t bring myself to move. I stared out into the darkness. I could see a few stars beyond the window, but nothing else. And while I felt the weight of how tired I was, I couldn’t get myself to fall asleep again. 

“Your thoughts are very loud, wench,” came a gravelly voice. I jumped, as I hadn’t expected him to be awake too.    
“Sorry. I can’t seem to turn them off.” I moved to get off of him but his hands stopped me.    
“Who said you could leave?” 

“I don’t want to keep you awake,” I started to say, but he chuckled.    
“But, we’re  _ both _ awake, might as well take advantage of the situation,” and with that, he rolled over and settled me onto the bed beneath him. My heart started to pound, heavy in my chest. “Again?” I asked.    
His face lowered to mine. “Always,” he said before kissing me. I melted under him, as always. He kissed me, slow and long and teasing. Pulling away, he told me to stay where I was. And then he proceeded to kiss and touch his way down my body. Tongue, fingers, teeth, hot breath, my skin felt all of them. He made his way to my stomach, and when he reached the apex of my thighs, he opened my legs, lifted them above his horns and set my feet on his back. His finger spread my lower lips, and he ran his tongue over me. His tongue swirled around my clit, before sucking it into his mouth. I moaned, his tongue flicking and licking, his finger sliding slowly inside me. And then he moved, his mouth, tongue, finger, then fingers.. Sucking and pulling and licking and thrusting, slowly driving me mad. He curled the fingers inside me, as his tongue assaulted my clit with a fervor unmatched. I shifted my hips, trying to claim more pleasure for my own, mindless and helpless under his attentions.    
And still he pushed me. Relentless and powerful, his touch, his tongue, sent me flying. I arched on the bed, yelling out as I came on his fingers, my body shaking so hard it almost hurt. Clenching and throbbing, drenching his hand with my body’s need. And all the while, his tongue stayed on me, licking and sucking, making me moan and twitch against him. When my body finally calmed, he pulled his mouth from me. He carefully pulled my legs down, and moved his way back up my body, eventually setting his hips on mine. I could still barely breathe, and all I wanted was for him to take me again. His hands drew my legs around his hips, and he held me still while he slowly inserted his cock. I moaned as he filled me, low and deep. 

His hands drew mine above my head, and one of his anchored them there. Then he started to move, thrusting and moving me with each one. 

Once… Twice… his free hand moving between us, touching me again. Three thrusts, then four. He thrust a 5th time, staying deep inside me, his hand freely roving and circling my clit, making me writhe and moan. He began to thrust again, quicker, deeper. His arm trembled above me, his breath choppy. I began to throb around him, my body pulsing with need. And he stared down at me, his eyes a little wild. I bit my lip, trying to stare back, failing dismally as he tipped us over the edge.    
I cried out, my body latching onto his cock, throbbing and pulsing together. He grunted his own, his hand releasing mine, and gripping the bed beneath us. He trembled, and I shuddered. I reached up, put my hands on his face, and they were shaking too. He pulled out of me, sighed. Then he scooped me up, and rolled onto his back. “Don’t want to squish you, Tinyquisitor,” he said with a chuckle. I sighed and scooted up his chest. “That was almost normal sex, Bull. Are you alright?” I asked him quietly.    
“Tonight was about you needing to be loved. And me needing to love you.”   
I was surprised. Deep feelings there, all right out in the open. I scooted farther up, my face above his, my hair falling down to brush against his cheek. “You always love me, Bull. The way we both need. Don’t forget that.” I leaned down and kissed him. Just a gentle kiss. A reminder. And then I yawned, and he laughed at me. And we were back to us.    
I climbed off of him and the bed, went to the dresser and grabbed some cloths. Threw one at him and used one myself. Then, yawning again, I climbed back into the bed. He eventually climbed in beside me, and I curled up next to him again. I pressed my face against his side, and his hand covered most of my back. I was asleep again within seconds. 

 

The next morning I woke to the smell of coffee and bacon in the room. I laid on the bed and stretched, heard footsteps on the stairs. I sat up and pulled the sheet over me, watched Bull come into the room.    
“Finally awake?” he asked me. I shrugged.    
“Kind of?” I laid back down and sighed. 

“There are ‘Inquisitor’ things to attend to. Cassandra has sent me up here. Twice. Like a really huge messenger. It’s almost insulting,” he grumbled as he walked to the bed. I looked up at him, poked him in the leg.    
“I don’t want to ‘Inquisitor’ today. Can’t we just stay in here all day? Pretend they aren’t out there?” and I vaguely gestured at the rest of the keep. “I mean, you can tie me to the bed and ‘refuse’ to let me go.” My tone was hopeful. But he shook his head at me.    
“As much as I would really enjoy tying you up for the day,” and he knelt next to the bed, brought his face close to mine, “we have a world to save. And I need to go talk to Cullen. Apparently the polite thing to do is apologize when you try to break a human you consider a friend. Who knew?” 

I laughed. Which I think was the point, seeing the twinkle in his eye. He threaded his fingers through my hair, kissed my head. “Are we all good?” he asked me again. 

“Well,” I gripped his harness, “you could always come  back to bed to find out…” I pulled the sheet from my chest with my other hand. His pupil dilated and his right hand flattened on my stomach, “Tempting.” He lowered his head, rubbed the scratchy skin on his chin across the side of my breast. “Very tempting.” His tongue darted out, flicked my nipple. Goosebumps raced across my skin. 

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “You're a mean little elf,” he muttered before standing up. I threw a pillow at his head. It snagged on his horn and hung there, limp and sad. He glared at me, although the power of the glare was cut in half by.. The pillow hanging from his head. He crossed his arms. I rolled onto my stomach and smothered laughter in the bed. He growled at me. I laughed harder. I couldn’t even help it, he looked so ridiculous!    
“Woman. Fix this problem YOU created,” he grumbled at me. I pushed off bed, then stood on it, motioned him forward. Still giggling, I reached out and plucked the pillow off his horn and dropped it behind me. He glared at me again, and I caressed his cheek. Plucked an errant feather from his horn and snorted, trying not to giggle again. His hands snaked around me, and he crushed me against his chest. “Are you through laughing at me, Kadan?” 

I nodded. My face hurt from the effort to not laugh. I covered my mouth, with both hands. He slapped my butt, and I laughed again. “I’m so sorry,” I giggled, shaking my head. “You're very lucky I love you, wench.” He was suppressing his own smile at this point. I kissed his nose then walked back across the bed, hopped down and went into the closet to get dressed. Since I wasn’t getting what I really wanted. I ruffled through my clothes, jumping when he spoke up from behind me. 

“You know, you could always find an Inquisitor reason for needing to interrupt my duties later. Then we could finish this discussion.”

I looked back over my shoulder, “What discussion? You said ‘no’ if I remember right.”

“This one,” he said before stepping forward and grabbing me from behind. His hands slid around my body, and with one on my chest, the other slid down my body, cupping my core, fingers hot against my cool skin. Instant heat flooded me, my skin covered in goosebumps. Amazing how quick I could go from nothing to fully aroused. He pulled me against his chest, slid one finger between my folds, grazing it gently against my clit. I stopped breathing. He ran the finger back down, dipping it inside me.    
“Hmmm, you are so wet already. How easy it would be, to just give you my cock right now,” and I felt it then, against my back, hot even through his pants. “I would rub it against you,” his finger did so, the same way he would with his cock. “I would take it and give you an inch..” he slid his finger back inside me, barely. “Then maybe I would give you more,” and it went in a bit further, making me moan. “Then I would fuck you, the way you want right now,” his voice was low and growly in my ear, as his finger began to pump itself in.. and out of me. Again.. And again. His thumb moved to my clit, rubbing it.. The rhythm moving with his entire hand. I closed my eyes and tried to stay still, but between his voice in my ear and his hands, I was dying to move. Ride his hand. My hips thrust against his hand, and he chuckled in my ear. The hand on my chest flattened over my heart, which was racing. I gripped his hand with my own, and he started to whisper in my ear, “Come for me, give me those sweet little sounds you make.”    
I whimpered when he slid a second finger inside me, never ceasing his hands motions. My legs started to collapse, and he lowered us to the floor, keeping me close. “You are going to feel my hand inside you the rest of today, Kadan, deep inside you, where no one else can reach.” And with those words, he curled his fingers inside me, and he gripped me.. Inside and out. I cried out, my body spasming around him, hips bucking and shudders wracking me. I tried to breathe, and hear past the ringing in my ears but I couldn’t, on either count. I was gasping, and he just held me still on his lap.    
“Ah, now don’t you feel better?” he asked with a chuckle.

I just shook my head. Then nodded. 

“You are an evil man,” I managed to whisper. He kissed my head.    
“You started it.”

“Did not.”

“Who got naked first?” he asked.    
I stayed silent. He laughed. I elbowed him, he laughed harder. He stood me up, followed suit. Then with a kiss to the top of my head again, he whistled and left me standing there naked and shaking. 

I furiously thought of a way to get back at him. 

I pulled the bandages from my hands, and marveled at the skin. It was almost healed, the bruises faded. That ointment was amazing! I pulled out an outfit, then proceeded to dress. 

Black tight leather pants, a long loose white sleeveless tunic, a short black vest and gray boots. I left my curls alone, and stuck all my little daggers into my pant and vest pockets. I left the room whistling too, a plan in mind and the hope to put it into action giving me a bit of a spring in my step.

 

**Several Frustrating Hours Later -**

 

I had argued with the advisors for hours. Their bickering seemed endless, and even when I told them what I could glean from the Whispers from the well, they argued more. I finally threw up my hands, told them we would convene tomorrow when cooler heads could prevail. Then I marched out of the room, slamming the door behind me. They were infuriating sometimes. They all meant well, and had good strong hearts and minds. But sometimes their tempers just.. Ignited mine and aggravated me beyond reason. I still needed to go talk to Morrigan, and Creators forbid, EAT something. Because I still haven’t eaten. And it was well on towards evening. I went out to the garden and found it deserted. I leaned against the well and sighed. 

I could hear Maryden playing in the tavern, a soft melodic song, no voice. It was a really lovely tune. I wanted to hear more, so I left the garden and made my way to the tavern. I ignored everyone on the way there, and slipped Maryden a note asking her to continue. Then I left the tavern, went outside and climbed the battlements, made my way to the nearest tower roof. I took off my boots and vest, and with my eyes closed, I did those exercises Leliana had taught me. Smooth sweeping movements. Long steady breaths. Lean stretching, feeling my muscles pulling and relaxing. My body just moved with the music wafting out of the tavern, and I let it soothe me, deep inside my soul. I felt the stress falling away, but I kept moving. Needed to move. 

Then I heard it, the scuff of a shoe. I sighed and looked, and there he stood. On my roof. He had his arms crossed over his chest, feet planted wide, his typical ‘I’m bored with myself’ look on his face. I just smirked and went back to my exercises. I heard him sit down, and still he said nothing. I closed my eyes again, and let the music carry me through the motions. My knee was still sore, but I just kept going, needing the relief. I knelt on the floor and finished stretching, my arms out in front of me on the floor, my back stretched. I moaned when I felt at least 3 of the vertebrae pop in my back. I sat up and looked back at Bull. He raised his eyebrow. I shrugged. 

“Feel better?” he asked me quietly. I nodded. Crawled over and onto his lap. He just let me curl up there, held me. We watched the sun travel across the sky for a bit, and when it started to dip towards the horizon, I sighed and went to get up. He held me down though. “Not yet. This is nice.” I smiled. It was nice, just enjoying the moment with him.    
“I’m supposed to go talk to Morrigan, and I want to do it before the evening meal. I had plans you know.”

“Plans for what, exactly?” he asked suspiciously. 

“Revenge. For the closet. But now you're being all sweet and I just want to stay here. Why must you ruin the things, hmm?”

He chuckled, ran a hand up my back. “Well I missed you, and saw you up here and before I knew it here I was. I wanted to make sure you were alright. We could hear the yelling.”

I grimaced. “I would apologize, but it really wasn't even me. Short tempers and stress. Ugh.” He just nodded. I moved to stand again, and he let me this time. I stood in front of him and held out my hand. 

“You're kidding right? You weigh as much as one and a half of my legs. You couldn't pull me up soaking wet, Kadan.” He laughed up at me. I quirked an eyebrow. He reached out, and proceeded to not budge at all. He yanked me back down, against his chest. I grunted when I collided with him. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” I asked him with a scowl, trying not to notice his hand on my butt, or the growing heat in my stomach. 

“Of course not, my arm slipped.” 

“Right, and my name is Cassandra-grumpy-cakes. Can I go now?” my tone far more surly than I had intended. 

“Of course. If you can get up.” 

I squinted at him, and he just shrugged. I tried to push off of his shoulders but he held me tight. Alright.. Two could play this game. I slid my hands down his chest. He squinted back at me. I shrugged as I slid my hands between us. His hands loosened a bit. I shifted my legs, straddling his lap, my pelvis barely not touching his crotch. I ran my fingers over the top of his pants, his skin quivering beneath my touch. Then I rubbed my hand over him, through his pants.

“Aah, look what I found. And already hard. Mmmm…”

He just waited. I pressed a kiss to his collarbone. And to his chest. Rubbed my teeth over his nipple, causing it to pucker. He growled low in his chest. I squeezed him through his pants, stroking his cock. “At least something is happy to see me,” I murmured. His hands loosened a bit more. I smiled up at him. 

Then I proceeded to roll backwards off his lap, landing in a graceful squat a few feet away. His eyebrow flew up. “Now that was impressive.” 

I just laughed and got back to my feet. “We can continue this discussion later,” I said with a wink, blew him a kiss grabbed my vest and boots, and ran off across the battlements. I could hear him roaring with laughter behind me. 

  
  


**2ish Hours Later -**

 

I walked back through the eluvian, completely dazed. I had found Morrigan. And her son. And freaking MYTHAL. In the Fade. Not the crossroads. Oh. Mythal was also Morrigan’s mother. HER MOTHER WAS AN ANCIENT ELVEN GODDESS! I walked past a very confused Leliana, and made my way through the garden, back inside the keep. To the tables where I get Bull’s attention and just keep walking. Up to our bedroom. Where I proceed to throw up in the garderobe.

Bull find me there, curled up on the floor. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, sat down with me in his arms. 

I started to babble. Going on about Mythal, stupid magic mirrors, how I had to go fight another gods forsaken dragon. How I was so fed up with being a damned puppet because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Handed a power no mortal should have. And made to make decisions that affect the world. I got up and started pacing, the more I paced the louder I got. 

“And Mythal is fucking REAL! SHE STILL EXISTS! Nothing I've ever learned is right! It's like my whole life is a LIE! A giant ‘the elves got it all wrong’ lie! And the irony,” I stopped and pointed to my face, “is that she's TATTOOED ON MY FACE! It's like… like I somehow knew and chose her for my vallaslin. And now.. I'm actually hers. And when will I ever, EVER be mine again?!” I was furious. And heartbroken. And I felt so lost. I started to cry. Which really sealed it for me. 

I'm insane.

None of this is REAL.

Until Bull laughed. He got up, walked over to me, wrapped those huge arms around me and hugged me. Very gently. 

“You will never be theirs unless you let yourself be. If there’s anything I’ve learned since becoming Tal Vashoth, it’s that no one owns you, truly owns you, unless you let them. Same of the Qun, or the Andrastian faith. You might be bound to some witchy Goddess. But you are still your own. And mine. Definitely mine,” he said quietly, with a lovely sense of finality. I pressed my face against his chest. Took a deep breath.    
“Come with me tomorrow to fight the dragon?” I asked quietly.    
“Thought you’d never ask! Fighting a dragon along side my kick ass Kadan? Sign me up!” 

I laughed. He pulled me away, looked down at me. I smiled up at him, wiping my face. “Thank you.”    
“For what?”   
“Letting me explode. Ramble on. Freak out a bit.”   
“Ah. Apparently that’s part of the whole relationship thing. And you are really fucking sexy when you’re mad. Your eyes go all bright, and your skin glows. And you make these wild gestures with those amazing hands. It’s really fascinating!”

I coughed. Blushed. He laughed again, lower this time. “Now, you need food. Then sleep. Then tomorrow we hunt a dragon. And have some REALLY mind blowing sex afterwards. Sound like a plan?” 

I laughed again. He kissed my head and left, tossing instructions to stay put over his shoulder as he disappeared down the stairs. He came back a few minutes later with a tray laden with steaming food. He sat me at the table and watched me eat, moving about the room, fixing the bed, undressing, climbing into the bed with a book. I ate a ton of food. Unbelievable amount of food. And by the time I was done, I was yawning incessantly. I left the tray and went to the closet to undress. Went and got into the bed, and he put his book away, sliding down to lay with me. I sighed and curled up against him. 

“Kadan?” he said quietly. 

“Mmm?” 

“You.. you are phenomenal. Breathtaking. And if anyone is going to save the world, it’s going to be you. Don’t ever doubt that. I don’t.” 

Warmth blossomed in my chest. “I love you, Bull.”

“And I love you, Krythanyl.” 

And I fell asleep with his voice saying my name. 

And... I had never felt more.. Accepted in my life. 


	6. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to claim a dragon and fight the big bad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than I had originally intended... But that's because I have more to say of them for AFTER the final fight than before.

**My name is Krythanyl Lavellan. I am an outcast of a Dalish elf. A pariah amongst my own kind. Thrust into the world of humans, mages, Templars, holy wars and crazy ancient Tevinter magisters. The sky was torn open, and I was somehow granted this.. Anchor. A green glowing mark on my hand that allowed me to manipulate the Veil. I saved the Templar order from itself, and asked them to help me seal the breach. Which I did. I also have been in and out of the Fade, alive and whole, twice now. I also saved the Grey Wardens of Orlais. I have been forced, again and again, make unbelievable decisions, on behalf of a world that a year ago, would have just laughed at me and let me die. I have met remarkable people along the way, most of which I am proud to call friend. I have fought with them, saved them as many times as they’ve saved me. They became my new family. And The Iron Bull. Ah. That ridiculous man. I met him as a Qunari spy, but I loved him as a Tal Vashoth who continually teaches me new things. He has helped me grow in ways I never thought possible. And he wasn’t even an elf.**

**This is the accounting of what became a crucial turn of events.** **  
** **  
** Dorian coughed as we walked through the ruined archways. I could feel the reverence in the clearing ahead of us. Bull walked quietly next to me, Dorian and Solas behind me. “This has to be it,” I said quietly, my eyes darting around. Solas spoke up, “It is. Can you not feel it?”    
I nodded. “I definitely feel something.” I noted an altar of sorts on the other end of the clearing, and made my way there. A statue stood, crumbling, but obviously well loved. I spoke up then, invoking the name of Mythal, asking for the dragon to appear. We heard a whooshing sound above us, and the yellow and orange dragon dropped from the sky into the middle of the clearing. Bull yelled and charged at it, Solas and Dorian shielding us all from her flames, and I started to fire arrows at her.    
Over the course of a few hours, we finally tired her. She stopped attacking then, and while they all stood behind me bloody and winded, I walked out towards her. I could hear Bull protest, and Dorian holding him back. I kept walking.. The compulsion to do so far greater than I ever thought possible. The dragon roared at me, and when I touched her nose, we both glowed bright blue. She then bowed her head, and took off into the sky. I felt as though my heart was going to stop. I fell to the ground and took a breath. Bull ran over to me and asked me if I was alright. Numerous times. I nodded, and finally spoke.    
“I’m fine, Bull. Just surprised. But she will come. When the time is right, but only the once.” Dorian and Solas shared a look, and Bull just nodded, helping me back to my feet. We headed back to Skyhold. I told Leliana the news when I got there, and asked her to give me the night before we met again. She agreed. I also told her I was going to go use the bathing chamber we had had installed into the keep a few weeks before. She laughed and told me to take my time. To my credit, I didn’t even blush, just thanked her and wearily headed up to our room.    
I went about getting towels, soaps and oils to take with me, filling a basket. I went and dropped that off in the bathing room and went off to find Bull, who had gone to check in with Krem. I entered the tavern and found him sitting in his back corner surrounded by the Chargers. They had just gotten back from making sure Adamant fortress was well and truly destroyed. I was going to leave when he saw me and motioned for me to join them. I sighed and complied, winding my way through the tavern patrons. 

“Ah! Kadan! I was just telling the boys about how you stared that dragon down like a real professional today!” he said proudly. I laughed.    
“I did not stare her down. We fought her for hours before she capitulated the battle, all I did was go and claim her allegiance.”   
“Ah no, you stared her down. Dorian and Solas saw it. You basically cowed her. She was well and truly cowed.”    
I sighed again. “Alright then, I stared down the giant fire dragon.”    
The Chargers all cheered and yelled. Bull grinned at me and I just smiled back. “Ah, you guys know that the Inquisitor and I have been, well, you know..”    
Krem offered up a very helpful, “Shacking up? Monogamous sex?” 

Bull scowled at him. “Right. Something like that. I just want you all to know, no matter what comes of this Coryphyshit asshole, I have never been prouder than I am of you all. Best mercenary team I’ve ever known. Next round’s on me!”    
They all cheered again, and amongst a round of “Best Mercenary Captain ever” and “We know you love us boss”’s, they all managed to clap him on the shoulder or shake his hand. He went to Cabot and paid a large tab for the night, told him to keep the drinks flowing for a bit. Then he took my hand and led me from the tavern.    
“Thank you for that,” he said as we walked towards the main hall.    
“For what?” I asked. We started walking up the stairs.    
“For agreeing with me about the dragon. I know you did it for me,” he said with a grin. I shrugged.    
“Seemed the thing to do. And for all I know I did stare her down and didn’t even realize it because of the whole weird situation in the first place.”   
“Pssh. You totally did. It was really something to see.” 

I shrugged. “We aren't going to bed Bull,” I said when we got inside. I led him this time, down into the basement and into a new room that we had only finished the day before. “

He stopped me at the door. “Where did this come from?” he asked. I grinned and pushed it open, revealing the steamy room with the sunken pool in the center. 

“The keep is kept warm by a natural hot spring. We diverted some of the water and made a bathing pool. And I've claimed it for the evening,” I said as I pulled him into the room, locking the door behind him. He raised his eyebrow as he watched me start to disrobe. Once I was down to just my long tunic, I walked back to him and unbuckled the harness, dropping it to the floor. He toed off his boots, and I untied his pants, and slid them down his well muscled legs. He stepped out of them and lifted my shirt off of me, over my head. 

I grabbed his hand again and walked into the hot water. It felt amazing, better than bathwater. Continually hot, full and deep. I walked to the bottom. And the water stopped just above my breasts. He sat on one of the lower benches in the water, the water still only halfway up his chest. He nodded and looked around.

“I could get used to this. Hard to find bathtubs that fit me.” 

I laughed “I don't think they make bathing tubs in the size of ‘large horned horse’.” 

He chuckled and reached out a hand. I grasped it and he pulled me onto his lap. My back against his chest, the water high up my chest. He held both my hands and we just sat and soaked. The hot water felt amazing, loosening tight muscles. I took a breath, but before I could speak, Bull did.

“Are you ready?” he asked me. I considered.

“Honestly? Yes and no. Yes because I want this all done. I want to move on. Have a life outside of ‘waiting in fear of Coryphytits next move’. And no, because what if I'm not strong enough to stop him?” I whispered the last. Hard to admit fears. 

“You are more than strong enough. For such a little elf, you are the strongest one I know.”

Coming from Bull that was high praise indeed. “Strongest little elf?” I teased. He held up my hand and encircled my wrist with his thumb and forefinger. His finger overlapped his thumb by almost 3 inches. “Little elf.”

I laughed. I moved out of his arms and ducked down into the water, coming up and wiping the hair from my face. He watched me, his “I'm pretending to be bored” face firmly in place. I stood in the water and went to get my cleaning stuff, but Bull caught my hand. He pulled me back towards him, and when I stood between his legs, he looked up at me.

“Why do you doubt your power?” he asked, surprising me.

“Because I've never wanted power, Bull. I am a fairly simple person. And I've been handed this.. Whatever it is. I don't want power.”

“Kadan. You are anything but simple. At this point you are the power. Those of us who fight with you are mere pawns. Tools. You hold the cards. You hold the key,” he said the last while holding my left hand up. The faint green glow was just another reminder, of what never should have been. “You are the power.”

I sighed. “Can't you be the power?” I whined quietly. He chuckled and pulled me against his chest. 

“No. But I can support your power. Amongst many other things.”

“Oh? And what might those other things be?” I asked, putting my hands on either side of his head. He ran a hand down my back, over my butt. 

“I have many uses.” His voice was quiet, husky. I could already feel the need swirling deep inside me. I softly kissed him. I held his face, tracing his lips with my tongue. I heard his quick intake of breath, and his hands tightened around me. I took his bottom lip between my teeth, tugging it gently. Then he kissed me. His mouth ravaging mine, tongue delving deep into my mouth. I fell into it, my breasts against his chest, hot water swirling around us. 

He pulled his mouth away, and lifted me from the water, just enough so his mouth met my breast. He lavished it with attention, sucking it deep into his mouth, his teeth gently scraping my nipple. I shivered in his hands and he chuckled before moving onto the other breast. I held onto his horns, anything for stability at this point. My feet weren't touching the floor anymore, just floating in the water. And yet I never felt safer. He lowered me again, my face coming back to his. He kissed me again as he lifted my right leg, settling my foot on the bench next to his thigh. His fingers skimmed along my thigh under the water, soft touches that made me tremble. 

His fingers found my core in the water, spreading and probing. I moaned and pressed my forehead to his cheek. He rubbed me, drawing me closer. He slid a finger.. Then another inside me, his thumb drawing tight circles over my clit. I tried to slide my hand down his chest, but he stopped it with his free hand. I frowned and he just chuckled. 

“Just wait,” he said softly. I sighed and his hand slid around me, gripping my butt. His other fingers still inside me, rubbing and thrusting. I began to shake, and the hand on my butt tightened, holding me up and against him.

“Come for me, Kadan. Then I can give us both what we really want.” His voice was deep and rough in my ear. I shook my head and he pressed me harder, his fingers deeper, his thumb more persistent. 

I collapsed against his chest as my body gave into his demands. Moaning, clenching and quaking, my body twitching and writhing. After a minute he lifted me again, then stood with me against his chest. He turned and sat me on the edge of the pool, the water about 8 inches below my butt. I gave him a look and he just grinned. He stood between my legs, his cock very hard and ready. I reached out and touched the tip, he just waited. I gripped him in my hand, stroking his full length once… Twice. He was beyond hot in my hand, satin smooth and big enough that my fingers never quite met around it's girth. His hands leaned on the edge of the pool, while mine caressed and stroked him. I pressed a kiss to his chest, and my free hand delved low to cup his sac. He made this low appreciative sound, and I continued, my lips finding his left nipple, pulling it, my tongue circling it. I stroked his cock relentlessly, and my mouth moved to his other nipple. He began to shake against me and when I pulled my face back to look up at him, his hand grasped my chin and his mouth claimed mine. He pushed me back, pulling my hands from his body. I made a small sound of disappointment. He pulled his mouth away, and with his hands on my hips, he lowered himself to his knees in the bench, his cock nudging my leg. He then took my hands, placed them behind my butt.

“Don't. Move. Your. Hands,” he said. I nodded. He rubbed the head of his cock against my entrance, hot and wet. Then he gave me the head… Just barely. Stretching me deliciously. “Look at me,” he ordered. I looked up, my eyes on his. And as I stared up at him, he slowly slid his cock further inside me. I tried to keep my eyes open, but my whole body was on fire as he stretched me fully. 

“Ah your face. When I fill you, your eyes go all unfocused and your mouth opens just a little. So fucking sexy,” he growled. 

I tried to smile but he started to move. His hands held my hips, and he drove his cock deep inside me again and again, long sure strokes. My head fell back and I just let myself feel. He thrust, his cock delving deeper and deeper. 

“Kadan. Touch yourself,” he said, his voice hoarse. I looked up, and slid my left hand between us. First though, I spread my fingers against his cock, and he growled at me. I grinned and did as he asked, my fingers far smaller than his but still just as agile. 

I rubbed, as he continued to thrust. Soon I was making little sounds of denial, as my body throbbed around his. 

“Come on!” he growled. I chuckled, barely able to breathe. He thrust deep and stayed there. He grabbed a handful of my now very curly wet hair, and pulled my face close. His mouth a breath away from mine, he whispered, “Come for me, Tinyquisitor. Give me your pleasure.” I shook my head and he slowly withdrew his cock, “Woman,” he warned. I shook my head again and he drove himself home. 

I moaned, and he started to move fast, and I lost myself. I cried out, my body clutching at him, muscles tensing and throbbing. He pushed deep, and ground his pelvis against mine, pulsing inside me as he joined me. His head thrown back, a guttural cry ripping from his throat. His fingers dug into my sides, leaving grooves in my skin. I was trying to catch my breath, and I pressed my face against his chest. He propped his chin on my head, and chuckled as I twitched around his cock.    
I sighed. “I need to attempt to wash myself now, thanks to all this extra exertion.”    
He laughed. “I shall rescue the Tinyquisitor!” he exclaimed, before picking me up and carrying me to the middle of the pool. He knelt in the water, dunking me completely under the surface. I sputtered out of the water and he stood there laughing at me. I scowled at him as I wiped my face. “Really, Bull?” He just nodded. I scooped up some of the water and tossed it at his head. He just shook his head and shrugged at me. I went to the basket I had brought down earlier and grabbed out the hair scrub I had brought down with me. I wet my hair again and went about washing it. When I had rinsed it and grabbed a skin scrub, Bull caught my attention. “Let me,” he offered. I handed the jar to him, and he deftly removed the lid and after helping me up onto the bench, he scrubbed down my body, his huge hands making my skin tingle as he moved them over me. I could feel myself blushing as his hands rubbed my breasts, over my stomach, my back and my butt. Between my legs, and I stared at the ceiling trying not to die. 

“This is part of why you always smell so good isn’t it?” he asked with a smile. I nodded. He helped me back to the bottom of the pool and scooped water up, running it down my body, rinsing me off. I grinned up at him. “My turn,” I said. I went back to the basket and pulled out a second jar. I motioned for him to stand on the bench and he complied. I stood on the side of the pool and proceeded to start scrubbing him. His chest, shoulders. Long arms, his stomach, his back. Butt, and thighs, I ran my hands gently over his cock. He growled. I ignored him, as I rinsed my hands and he stepped back into the pool. 

He knelt in the middle and rinsed himself off. When he stood up he scooped me up with him. I wrapped my arms around him and he stared in my eyes. “You have all the power you need, Krythanyl Lavellan. You and only you.”    
I nodded slowly. Maybe I did. 

He brushed my curls from my face and held me close for another minute. “We have a world to save, Inquisitor. Are you ready?”   
I nodded again. “Yes. Yes I am,” I whispered. He nodded back, kissing me gently.    
“Let’s go kick ass,” he said. 

 

**The Next Day -**

 

I went into the war room, where the others already awaited me. Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine. We talked, about how so many of our forces were still returning from the Wilds, and about what our next plan should be. I was pacing by the table, when it struck. A brilliant flash of green light, and a bright rush of pain shooting through my hand and arm. I yelled and fell to the floor, clutching my arm. Cullen and Leliana rushed to the window and confirmed what I could already feel. “The breach! It’s been reopened!”

I sighed and climbed off the floor. 

Cullen went back to explaining what I already knew. We had no troops. Leliana had a few scouts she could send with me but basically.. It was just us. I left the room, stalked up to my room. I kept shaking my hand, trying to work out the ache. I went into the closet and grabbed my armor and weapons, taking them out and depositing them on the bed. I quickly stripped, then grabbed my black leather pants. I pulled a tight sleeveless shirt on, then my leather vested coat. I stood there trying to buckle it, but my hand was shaking. Then I heard feet on the stairs. 

Bull came charging into the room, his face very.. Set. Stubborn. I looked at him, my heart racing and frantic. He walked to me, buckled my coat. Slid my bow harness over my shoulder, securing it. Placed all my little daggers in their designated slots. Slid my glove over my left hand. I swallowed and pressed my face against his chest.

“Are you ready?” he asked me, his voice quiet. Reassuring. I nodded. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked down at me. “I love you, Kadan,” he said. I swallowed, “I love you too, The Iron Bull.” A tear slid down my cheek and he wiped it away. Then he kissed me. This brilliant, bright, passionate kiss that filled me with much more than the dread I had been experiencing. 

Hope.

Love. 

Need.

When he pulled back, I helped him put his armor on. Buckling everything into place, and securing his great axe. When we finished I just nodded to him and we left the room in silence. As prepared as we could possibly be.

  
**We made our way up the mountain, the few scouts we had left already racing ahead of us. Bull and I, Dorian and Solas. Vivienne, Sera, Varric and Blackwall. Cassandra and Cole. As we approached the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the burn from the mark on my hand was growing by leaps and bounds. When we found Corypheus at the Temple doors, huge chunks of the Temple and the surrounding mountain were already floating in the air above us. Corypheus argued with me, about his destiny. How I had fumbled and ruined it. How he was going to destroy the world and everything in it since I had botched everything. I sassed him back, trying to buy us time.** **  
** **Until he summoned his dragon. Just before his tainted dragon could pounce, however, mine leapt from the sky and took it right off the side of the cliff. Corypheus was infuriated, and the battle started in earnest. It was grueling. He was far stronger than we had imagined, deflecting damage, and healing himself using darker magics than we had. It took us hours to fight our way through the temple, and by the time we reached the tallest tower, Bull, Dorian, Solas and I were all that were there. Everyone else was fighting demons or helping the wounded get to safety. We had Corypheus cornered though. Before we could enter the tower, the dragon returned, having either killed or injured Mythal’s dragon enough to come back to its master’s aid. Bull shouted and rushed it, all four of us poured ourselves into killing it. She knocked Bull and Dorian back, and with nothing but a magic shield between us I rushed her, delivering a killing blow to her vulnerable neck, as she was too weak to deflect me. I could feel the power of her death, and we could hear Corypheus’ scream even where we stood. He felt her death as well. We took but a moment to steel ourselves before rushing up the remaining tower. He was waiting for us..**

**We fought. Long and hard. Spells and arrows flying, Bull rushing in like the Reaver that he was. Eventually, we wore him down. He blasted us with a shard of magic, pushing us all to the ground.** **  
  
**

“Not like this! I have walked the halls of the Golden City, crossed the ages..” Corypheus shouted, trying to control the Orb and its intense red glow. I climbed to my knees, and flexed my left hand, feeling the power of the mark pulsing up my arm. Green flashes of light emanating from my fist.    
“Dumat! Ancient ones! I beseech you!” Corypheus called out, his back to me. I opened my hand, and following the instructions of the quiet whispers in my head, I  _ called _ to the Orb. 

“If you exist -- if you ever truly existed -- aid me now!” Corypheus cried, holding the Orb aloft in his left hand. The Orb shot from his hand to mine, hitting him in the face as it flew into my hand. He fell to his knees in astonished and pained silence.    
Ahh. The raw power of what I held in my hand. Glowing a bright brilliant green, the orb flashed and floated right above my hand. I could feel the power leeching into me, heady and true. I lifted my hand, and concentrated on the breach in the sky. It flashed once, then again and again.. a sickly green amongst the gray swirling clouds. Then it closed with a huge whoosh, a shockwave shooting across the sky. When the power was spent, and the orb lifeless in my hand, I dropped it. The pain in my arm was beyond belief, but I wasn’t finished. I approached Corypheus, who’s shock and pain were exceedingly evident on his ugly face. 

“You wanted into the Fade…” I crooned to him, as I held out my left hand, power flashing wildly from my palm. He held out his hand as if to stop me, but I ignored it. I squeezed my palm, opening a rift right on top of him. His body shook and sputtered, then.. Splintered into a million fragments as the rift closed on him. He.. ceased to exist. Before we could react, however, the sky started to fall.    
Or rather all the floating pieces of the Temple and mountain fell. We all dodged the falling debris, and when it finished, I stood to assess the damage. I looked around and couldn’t even see Bull or Dorian. I walked around, trying to find them, when I spotted Solas. He looked.. Heartbroken. 

“Solas?” I said gently.    
“The orb,” he answered, his voice low.    
“Can.. Can it be repaired?” I asked, any attempt at hope meager at best.    
“No. What’s done is done,” he said, sad finality coloring his voice.

“There’s more, isn’t there?” I asked, when he stood and faced me. 

He shook his head. “It was not supposed to happen this way,” he said. “No matter what comes, I want you to know you shall always have my respect.”    
I was confused, but before I could speak, I heard Cassandra yelling for me from deeper in the ruins. I turned to find her and felt something shift inside me. I walked back into the ruin, and couldn’t begin to tell you my relief at finding Dorian and Bull there with the others. I walked down the final stairs, and they all looked to be as relieved as I felt.    
“Then it’s over? How lovely,” said Vivienne, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“And you survive! Thank the Maker,” Cass said with a smile. I smiled back, even if it was a weak smile. 

Cole looked up, wonder coloring his face. “And the sky is healed! Healthy! Whole! There’s just that left to remember,” he said, pointing at the sky. We all looked up, and there dancing in the sky was a beautiful streak of shimmering green. 

“Looks that way,” I agreed quietly.   
Cassandra shrugged, “What do we do now?”

And then I felt it again, something inside of me shifting. And then it was gone. As was Solas. I felt him leave. Oddly enough.    
“We go back to Skyhold,” I said, before descending the stairs and getting pulled into Bull’s arms. Then we started the long walk back to the castle. 

 

**When we got back to Skyhold, deep in the night, all of our people lined the entire courtyard. Cheering and yelling. Pumping their fists in the air, a general atmosphere of celebration. As I walked through the crowd, the people cheered louder and wilder. I walked up the stairs, both flights. To where Cullen, Leliana and Josephine stood waiting for me. When I walked to the edge of the walkway, my people practically screamed at me. My chest felt tight as Cullen, Leliana and Josie all bowed to me, deference or otherwise. I waved out at the crowd and dismissed everyone to celebrate. Leliana explained to me that there was no trace at all of Solas, like he had just vanished into thin air. We talked further, and she offered to keep looking. Then she told me to go talk to my people, and celebrate because I had earned it.** **  
** **It didn’t feel that way but who was I to argue about a party?** **  
** **I made my way across the hall, stopping and conversing with everyone. And they all had similar sentiments. Asking to stay on and help put the world back to rights. I accepted them all. Because they were family, every human, dwarf and elf amongst them. They were my family, the one I chose to love and cherish. Leliana was going to go away as Divine eventually, but for now she was training a new spymaster for me. I still didn’t know who she had chosen.**

**We all talked until early morning. Laughing and celebrating. But I found myself itching to leave. And so I did. Bull followed me as I did.**

  
  


I walked out onto the balcony as we got upstairs, watching the sky brighten with the sunrise. He pulled me close, against the doorframe. “You’ve stood strong against everything. Never flinched. You are the toughest, wisest, most beautiful person I have ever met, Kadan.” As he spoke, a blush stole up my neck.    
“And I can’t tell you how proud I’m gonna be.. Watching you out there, addressing the whole Inquisition…” and he took a breath, this wicked glint in his eye, “with this big, old love bite on your neck,” he growled as he tilted my head to get at my neck. I laughed and shoved at him, “You ass!”

“Joking aside.. You did it. You demolished him, and it was spectacular to watch! You, Kadan, were magnificent.” His forehead pressed to mine and he took another breath. “I mean it.”   
I nodded and swallowed. “I was so terrified, Bull,” I whispered.    
“Me too.” 

I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my face to his chest. His arms held me close and we watched the sun rise together. After a few minutes, I looked up at him. He raised his eyebrow, “Yes, Tinyquisitor?” he asked.   
“You know, it’s hours away, that Inquisitor thing I have to do. Hours in which you could do whatever you wanted, with me,” I suggested with an eyebrow wiggle. He laughed and scooped me off the floor, carrying me back into the bedroom. “Anything I want?” he asked with a leer. I nodded, feeling my heart start to race. He stood me in front of the bed.    
“Remember you said anything, Kadan,” he warned me. I snorted. “Really? Me? Remember?”

He went into the closet and retrieved the box. The box with the ropes. “Undress, my dear little elf,” he said softly, as he set the box on the bed. I complied, removing my armor and clothes and dropping them to the floor. When I stood there naked he put a finger to his mouth, as if he were thinking really hard. 

“How is it you fought a near immortal Tevinter magister and walked away with almost no bruises?” he asked me. I looked down, just then noticing he was correct. The darkest bruises I had were from his hands the day before. I shrugged. It was curious. 

 

Then he proceeded to tie me to the bed. And 3 hours later, he untied me, and held me while I came off of the 4 orgasms he had wrenched out of me. We sat on the floor, his arms cradling me, talking and planning. Eventually we crawled into bed and slept the rest of the morning, tangled in each other and content in the knowledge that the world was safe. At least for another day or two.    
  


**This is not the end of the story for Krythanyl and Bull. They have many more adventures to have, and I will bring them to you I promise :)**

**I honestly found these two to be one of my favorite pairings. Both a little broken and each of them the perfect balm for the other’s soul. They have a lot of living to do before the events of Trespasser, and even some after. Things will change, dynamics shift. But in the end, Bull and Kryth are made for each other :D**

**Thank you for reading! Love and Hugs to you all :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all go you who read this.... Bull and Kryth hold a special place inside me, and I'm so glad you all enjoyed them too! This is NOT their end! I will bring you more of their adventure during the 2 year hiatus before Trespasser and even some after. They have a lot to say and do still!  
> Please feel free to comment!   
> *hugs* to you all!


	7. Seeing Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krythanyl is bored brainless with all the pomp and circumstance surrounding their recent victory against Corypheus. As is Bull.. And everyone else. When she receives a mysterious note, she must put all on the table to save one she cares about the most...

**Krythanyl - 3 Months Later -**

 

I sat in the garden. Dressed in some brocade coat thing, all polished and prim. 

I felt like an imposter. 

Weeks and months of this shit, nobles and royalty and well-wishers. Everyone making their way to Skyhold to pay homage to the Herald of Andraste. Inquisitor Lavellan. Savior. And all I wanted was a nap. Or to read a book. Or beat the shit out of a dummy. 

Today was extra fun. I had a whole party of bureaucrats here to lay wantonly at my feet while posturing. Josephine was about ready to scream and had hastily excused herself, and Bull  _ had _ to leave and go “Kill something before I kill them,  _ boss _ .” 

Which left me here trying not to let them touch me while remaining polite. It wasn't going very well. 

“Have you considered solidifying your power stance?” the nearest woman tittered at me. I raised my eyebrow.

“And how am I supposed to go about that?” I asked, knowing I would hate the answer.

“You could marry me?” a man who I had thought was there with the tittering female soften up. It took me a moment to process. 

“Ah, as much as that might be tempting, I am not looking for marriage of any kind. Or to solidify any more power. If you hadn't noticed, the power I already have just kind of fell into my lap and it's more than enough for me. Thank you for the offer..” I said, gritting my teeth. I smoothed my straightened hair away from my face. 

The man chuckled. “You cannot blame a hot blooded man for trying,” he said with a wink from behind his ridiculous mask. I just gave a half smile. I was ready to dump the tray of drinks over their pompous heads.

And then, the miracle happened. The best and worst of miracles. A messenger ran into the garden and headed right for me. “Inquisitor, this just came for you. The man who delivered it said it was urgent.” I thanked him and took it. I broke the seal as the rest of posturing peacocks looked on.

My blood ran cold. A hastily written note.

 

**_Inquisitor - we have your Bull. The Tal-Vashoth did not come quietly, killed several of my men. I'm not exactly in a good mood at the moment. If you want him back, you will come alone at midnight to the ruins of Haven. If you are not alone or are somehow late, we will not hesitate to kill the Bull. Make wise choices Inquisitor._ **

**_Midnight._ **

 

My stomach was a pit of ice by the time I finished reading the letter. Then I looked down. And there on my lap, laid a piece of bloody cloth from the pants Bull had worn today. 

“Excuse me, but something has come up, urgent. I must leave you all. Please, go into the Hall and I will have the chef prepare a feast for you,” I said, my voice strained, as I got up and rushed into the Hall. 

I ran to Josies office, “I need you to get the chef to prepare the guests a feast, I have to leave.” I was quick, and left before she could protest. I ran to the rotunda, and taking the stairs 3 at a time, I ran up to Leliana and handed her the note and the cloth.

“Inquisitor. I cannot let you go. It's obviously a trap. What if they don't even have Bull? What if this is just a ploy to get you outside the keep to kill you?” 

And she could very well be right. But I couldn't risk it. Not after everything we had gone through to get here. “Leliana, if it were the love of your life, would you sit back while someone else investigated?” I asked her with a strained whisper. She sighed. “At least let me send Harding to check it out?” she asked. I shook my head. “There's no time. I'll barely have time to get there before midnight, let alone her get there and back before then.

“I cannot just let you go running off, Inquisitor!” 

“I'm. Not. Asking.” I looked at her. She sighed at me again. 

“Why was Bull even outside the keep?” she asked me.

“He needed to go find a good fight. All the posturing nobility and stupidity was wearing thin and he needed a violent outlet. All he wanted was to fight something in lieu of killing the nobles.”

“Oh I can understand that. Still. I can't let you leave like this. You're the Inquisitor, you have people for this sort of thing,” she started to say. I just walked away. She yelled after me but I didn't stop. I ran past the others in the library and on the way to my room, asked one of the footmen to scour the keep to look for Bull, and to find me in my room to report. 

Then I went upstairs to change. I was just finishing buckling my big belt on when a knock sounded.

“Enter,” I called out, sitting on the bed to lace up my boots. 

“Inquisitor,” the footman said with a bow. “The Iron Bull and his first Charger, Krem, are not anywhere within Skyhold.”

I hung my head for a moment. “Thank you. Dismissed,” I said. He spun on his heel and left. As soon as the door closed, I heard a sound. I went down to the door and found it barred from the outside. It wouldn't budge. I kicked the door, “Leliana you had better undo this! I will not be treated like a damn child!” I yelled at her. To my surprise, it was Cullen who answered. 

“I'm sorry Inquisitor. I agree with Leliana. You cannot go alone, you're still too important. This is very much a trap. We have dispatched some scouts to get a look. We'll know soon.” Then he walked away. I punched the door. 

I ran back upstairs. Ran to the balcony and looked down. I could do it. I went to the closet and grabbed some of the sturdier rope Bull and I had gotten. It was a very long rope. And if it held his weight, it would hold mine. I tied it to the leg of the huge bed, then tossed it through a slit in the railing. I went back to the dresser and finished gathering my little knives, what few potions I kept on hand for when things got rough. My heart stuttered a bit there. 

Rough. Rough and gentle and never wavering. The Iron Bull. I looked at myself in the mirror and was almost shocked at the glazed look on my face.

What if it was a trap and I just handed some random assholes the key to the fade via my arm? What if Bull was down in the tavern right now with Krem and the footman hadn't gone in far enough? I felt utterly helpless. I shook my head and grabbed my bow from the corner, and my quiver. Strapped both to my back and walked to the railing. I climbed over it and grabbed the rope, slid down just enough for my feet to grasp it. My arms were definitely going to feel this later. I slowly lowered myself down, and when I got to the bottom of the rope, I was still about twelve feet off the ground. I looked down. Least it was grass under me. I let go and dropped, letting my body fall into a roll when I landed. I knelt there for a moment, letting the throbbing in my arms and shoulders subside. 

I pulled up my black hood and headed to the tavern. It was loud and lively in there. Maryden playing her lute and singing, a good portion of the chargers in the back playing Wicked Grace. Sera sat at the bar with Dagna. I quickly made my through to the back and Bull’s customary lounging chair was empty. As was Krem’s. 

That there gave me a little hope. If Krem was with Bull, maybe he was fine. Maybe they were fine. I climbed up to the attic and, avoiding Cole, made my way out onto the battlements. I stuck to the outer edge, quickly approaching Cullen's tower. When I got there, I looked through the window and after confirming he wasn't in there, and checking the bridge to make sure the coast was clear, I snuck into his office and out the other side. I finished my path around the keep to the stable. And deciding against any more unnecessary detours, I ran and jumped onto the roof of the barn, landing nearly silently. I quickly walked down the roof and dropped to the ground behind it. I snuck into the stable and noted the big Destrier that we had gotten for Bull was indeed gone. As was the white horse that was Krem’s. I swallowed. Went to my Harts stall and offered her a carrot I snagged from the nearby table. She happily took it and nuzzled my face. I unlatched her stall door when I heard a tsk’ing sound from behind me. I whipped around, dagger in hand.

Dorian. In armor bearing his staff. And a book? 

“What do you want?” I asked, not even caring about my rude tone. 

“I'm going to forgive your complete lack of manners, due to the situation. But I have a present for you.”

I raised my eyebrow.

“Me. See? Isn't your day improving already?” he asked, sauntering over to me. I tried to smile, but really him just coming closer made my composure fall apart. Tears started to fall and I felt like a fool.

“Well, shit. I didn't mean to make you cry, Kryth. Come here,” he said quietly, pulling me into his arms. And here it was, the Dorian who let me be a girl when I needed to be. I cried for a minute then pulled myself back together. 

“So other than your fashion sense, why are you a present?” I asked, wiping at my face.

“I found an old elven travel spell. It's actually rather brilliant, and easy to cast. That's how I got out here so fast, I cast it from the tower.” He stood there grinning at me, like a kid who found the cookie jar.

“A travel spell? Seriously?” 

“Yes. I wouldn't suggest it if I hadn't tested it. I'm going with you. I heard you and Leliana in the tower. Then I heard her and Cullen. And I like your plan better. And Bull is my friend. So let's go see if these bastards have him!” 

I gave him a look. “Do you by any chance have an invisibility spell up your pretty sleeve?”

“You know, this book is full of all sorts of interesting things. Invisibility spell, travel spell. One to create fog. One to make animal sounds. Like someone thought up a bunch of infiltrating spells and stuck them all in one place. Convenient, yes?” 

I nodded. I thought back to Haven. There was a cell in the Chantry basement that had always been locked. Well I unlocked to numerous times but.. Even if buried, we would be able to spell in there without too much fuss. 

“The basement locked office in the Chantry. Remember it?” I asked. 

“Surprisingly yes. I passed it when I went to see Alexius. You want to go there?”

I nodded. “Well let's go then.” He walked behind the barn again, and after taking my arm, muttered a few strange words and  **_POOF_ ** ! 

Bright orange smoke. Then the feeling of being pulled through a very tight door and deposited in the other end with a resounding thud. I clung to Dorian as hard as he held onto me. It was nearly black in the room, and as the spell effects faded, it darkened completely. My eyes adjusted quickly enough. “Dorian, cast a spell whisp so you can see,” I whispered. 

“Ah yes. I forgot about those as I avoid such dark places.” With another whispered word, a little blue light appeared in Dorian’s hand. He blew on it, making it grow, and he anchored it to his staff. “Much better!” he exclaimed quietly.

I knelt and pulled my lockpick set out of my hidden boot pocket. 

“Well now that's handy,” Dorian mumbled. I shrugged and set to work on the lock. When the door silently swing open, Dorian gave a little laugh. “You have all sorts of talents, don't you my dear?” 

I walked out into the corridor and first turned right to check the cells. But they were cold and empty. The doors were broken and askew, and a pile of rubble in the center of the room. I sighed. Of course it wouldn't be simple. We turned back and much to my surprise there was light dimly pouring down the stairs that led up into the main part of the Chantry.

I told Dorian to stay out and snuck up the stairs quietly. I peeked through the crack in the door, and much to my even deeper surprise, the main part of the building looked almost habitable. Three men were pacing grumbling.

“You know, if you had just listened to me,” the one yelled, “they wouldn't have gotten away! Even with the big one injured we could have controlled them!”

And in my chest this little flame of hope roared to life. 

“We have their horses and weapons, they aren't getting far. It's so fucking cold out there they'll freeze to death before they make it off the mountain.”

“What if the Inquisitor shows up?” 

“Then we still take her. The Vashoth was only insurance anyways. If he dies in the elements then we aren't directly responsible anyhow.” The one speaking passed by the door, and I was shocked. He was identical to the man who had propositioned me with marriage back in Skyhold. But this was impossible. I'd left him there. Eating MY food! Maybe this was his brother. Or a demon? Or his brother. 

Damnit would I never get away from the machinations of the rulers of Thedas. I snuck back down the stairs. 

“Bull and Krem were here but they escaped. I think Bull is injured. They didn't say which direction they headed. I don't know what to do.”

Dorian mulled that over, pacing while deep in thought. Then we heard the main door to the Chantry slam open.

“Monty! We've found them! They're in some cave north of the camp. Looks like it's near the remnants of some huge wooden weapon thing.” I shot Dorian a look and whispered quietly, “That’s the cave I fell in when the mountain came down. I know where that is! Can you spell us there?” 

“Of course! Who do you think I am? Some first year mage, really woman. Give me a little credit here.” He sounded so disgusted with me. I described the cavern in the middle of the cave system where I had found the demons, with great detail. When he felt confident enough, he grabbed hold of me and with a few whispered words,  **_POOF_ ** ! 

Orange smoke enveloped us again, and that weird squishing feeling. Then we plopped down in the ice cave. Dorian muttered a curse and rubbed his hands, sparking a flame between them. Then heat enveloped us. I heard a sound further towards the entrance of the cave, near where I had fallen in. Dorian lit his little spell whisp again and he followed me. When I rounded the first corner, I could see Krem crouching near the end of the tunnel. My foot hit a loose stone, and then there was a sword flying at my face. I raised my arm to deflect but Dorian beat me to it with a blast of air and a tsk’ing noise.    
“Krem! It’s me!” I whispered into the dark. He stood up, “Inquisitor?!” 

I walked towards him. “Yes, where is Bull?” I asked. He motioned and I followed him. Back into the cavern we had appeared in and into one of the side tunnels that dead ended. Bull sat against the wall, a rag over his good eye.    
“Kadan?” he said, after sniffing the air. I almost died on the spot. Seeing him alive was enough to kill me, I swear it.    
“You ass, what were you thinking?” I hissed as I ran to his side. In lieu of answer, he felt for me and pulled me against his chest.

“What are you doing here?” he said quietly, but I could hear the pain in his voice.

“What do you think I’m doing here? I came to find you two. And I have news. One of the nobles in Skyhold is related to one of those morons up in the Chantry.”    
“What?” Krem said from behind me. I looked at him, “Oh yes. They look almost identical, and their voices are unmistakeable. The one in Skyhold tried to proposition me for marriage. Disgusting prig.”    
Bull actually growled. “I’m going to fucking kill him, Boss,” he said, his voice low and menacing.    
“No you’re not. Dorian come and check his eye, please?” I moved aside as Dorian came forward, dropping his pack to the floor by Bull’s feet.    
“Now let me see what’s going on here. Please.” 

Bull lowered the rag and I had to swallow the yell. His right eye was almost unrecognizable. My hand fisted against my side.    
“I’ll be fine, Kadan,” he said quietly. I, however, was not convinced. Dorian put his hands to Bull’s face and pried open his very swollen eyelids.    
“His eye looks intact, Kryth. Let me heal it some, and you can give him one of your potions. That should make him able to use it until we can get back to the keep.”

I nodded, digging into my pack for the potion. When I looked back up, Dorian’s hands were glowing over Bull’s face. When he pulled his hand away, most of the swelling was gone and the congealed blood around his eye was almost ghoulish looking. He blinked a few times, shook his head.    
“Thank you, Dorian,” he grumbled. I put the potion in his hand. He scowled at me and drank it.    
Krem cleared his throat and made this stupid head jerking motion to Dorian. Dorian reluctantly followed him out into the pain cavern.    
“You shouldn’t have come, you know that,” Bull whispered harshly. 

“Shut up! Would you have left ME?” I hissed back. 

“No! Fuck! What were they thinking, letting you come?!” 

I said nothing. Brilliant silence that was as much an answer as his answering growl.    
“I could strangle you right now,” he said. I jumped into his arms. His closed around me and nearly squeeze the breath out of me.    
“I couldn’t have stayed away, Bull. You know that. Expecting otherwise was silly.”   
“I know. But I had hoped they would keep you home.”    
I pressed my face to his chest. “They tried to lock me in the tower. I used the rope. And climbed down.”   
His bark of laughter almost scared me to death. “You never cease to amaze me, wench.” 

I looked up. “I was terrified. I haven’t been that scared since we were in the Fade.”    
“Ah, they never had us. We just let them pretend they did. How did you get here so quickly?”   
“Uhm, Dorian had a travel spell. It’s actually rather brilliant. He helped me escape Skyhold. We need to find your horses before we go back. I’m not leaving them. And I want to have a word with your captors. They won’t like me much when I am done. I’m going to use Dorian to do it. That could be fun. Necromancer in a town full of dead people.”   
“You are not.”    
“Bull. This is one fight you will not deny me. This was a trap set for  _ me _ . And I intend to give them just that. And an army of walking dead. And a rift, or two.”   
Bull growled at me again. “Stubborn!”

“Hah! Look who’s talking!”

Krem whistled at us. “If you wish your ambush to work you might want to go soon, it’s nearing half til midnight.”   
I climbed off of Bull’s lap and offered him a hand. Very reminiscent of that night on the keep roof. He eyed it. And I could tell he was considering stopping me.    
But, bless the man, he grasped my hand and let me tug him to his feet. “We’re going to talk about this when we get home,” he mumbled before slapping me on the butt.

“Oh, you’re right. We will be. Like how stupid you were to go so far from Skyhold without more men.”

“Hey! I am worth 3 average soldiers,” Krem protested, until I looked at him.    
“What’s the plan, Kryth?” Dorian spoke up, breaking the silence.    
“Just make us invisible in some fog. All 4 of us. But let me do the talking, you can just derisively laugh as usual.”

“You can't be serious,” Bull said. I just looked at him. “And you're serious. Shit.” 

Dorian nodded to me and after we made sure the coast was clear, we climbed out of the tunnel entrance, then Dorian cast the invisibility spell. We climbed over the mountain of snow back towards the Chantry. The 4 men I had seen earlier came out of the building, then one in long pretty robes followed.  _ He _ was the one I wanted.    
I touched the other 3 and bade them stay. Bull tried to grab my arm but I slipped out of his grip. Painfully. But worth it. I swept into the midst of the 4 men, then one by one I felled them with swift chops to their I suspecting necks. Then I had a knife blade to the fop’s neck. 

“Tsssh,” I whispered in his was. “Did you really think you could take what is mine without repercussion, little human?” I said coldly. Dorian removed the spell and we all shimmered into view. The man was practically quaking in his dress robes. I poked the dagger into his flabby skin, and a bead of blood appeared on the tip. 

“Did you and your, well I'm only guessing here, your brother, plan this with the help of smart people? Because if you had, you’d never have tried to cross me.” 

He swallowed, “Inquisitor, we meant no disrespect,” he started to say, when I slapped the back of his head. “What is your name?” I demanded.

“Dumont, Inquisitor!”

“I'm not a fool. You meant to kidnap me. I heard your moronic men discussing it. This is the worst staged kidnapping ever. What do you think I am? Some helpless tiny female with zero brain in my head? I command the fucking Inquisition. I killed Corypheus, you stupid twit.”

“Well you are tiny, Boss,” Iron Bull offered. Dorian chuckled and Krem snickered. 

“Alright, I'm tiny, but still. Come on. Did none of you think? I have a magical anchor in my hand. I can create rifts as well as destroy them. Did you think you would walk away unscathed?” 

“My lady!” the man pleaded, starting to cry. I shoved him onto the ground. 

“Tie them all together, like a bunch of hogs please. Down inside the basement. We'll light them a fire and leave them there. They should still be alive when their friends from Skyhold come to rescue them.” 

Bull just nodded and hauled two of them up under his arms and carried them down the stairs. Krem got another and Dorian just magically floated the last unconscious one into the building. I kicked the leg of the fop.

“Get up. Your turn,” I sneered. This was actually kind of fun. Such a needed distraction. And just wait until I woke up that jackass at Skyhold. The man scrambled to his feet and slunk into the Chantry. Once the men had them all died together, Dorian set a stack of ruined books and furniture on fire in the corner. 

Krem went and retrieved their horses and Dorian set about casting us back home. When the orange smoke dissipated, I stalked up to the hospital building, Bull grudgingly following me. Once the healer had done a proper heal on his eye, I took him up to my tiny tower room. 

Once we were both inside I took off my bow and quiver and propped them against the wall. Removed my coat and draped it over the remaining dummy. 

I pulled myself up onto the edge of the desk. And waited.

“You could have died tonight,” he said quietly. I nodded.

“So could you.”

“That's not the point,” he started to say, but the look on my face must have been something. Or maybe it was the tears running down my cheeks? Or the way I kind of curled in on myself?

His hands were on me then, pulling me against his chest. “You know how to ruin a good mad,” he grumbled into my hair. I only nodded, gripping his harness for dear life.

“I need to do one more thing, Bull. The man who helped them is sleeping above the gardens. I want to give him a surprise.” 

Bull pulled away enough to look in my eyes. “My turn,” he said. I nodded. Then I led him from the tower, silently across the battlements to the Mage tower. Then we hopped the wall to the walkway with the guest rooms. I deftly unlocked the room the man was sleeping in. Bull entered the room and sat down near to the man and woman curled around each other naked in the bed. 

“Hello, there,” he said, his voice low and menacing. The man jerked awake, flailing to jump behind the woman who was jostled by his stupidity. I stood in the doorway, cleaning my fingernails. The woman shrieked when she saw Bull right in front of her. 

“Oh do shut up,” I said from the door. 

The man spoke up, “I gather you are not here to take up my rather magnanimous offer?” 

I laughed. It was bitter. 

“You cannot have what is mine, human.” Bull’s voice was dark. And damn if that didn't make me hot. 

“Why are you waking us so rudely, Inquisitor?” the lady demanded.

“Oh! You didn't know? I met your brother good Ser. DuPont? Dumond? Dumont! That was it. You see, when I left you so urgently earlier today, I received a note. They had taken a dear friend of mine. Oh, and The Iron Bull. Do you know why they call him that?” 

The man started to shake on the bed.

“Because there are times. Like right now, for instance. When he is nothing more than a giant. Fucking. Weapon.” Bull stood up, emphasizing my words, towering over their bed. The man screamed and tried to use the woman as a shield. I motioned to her. She slapped at the idiot and climbed out of the bed. I handed her the robe hanging by the door she put it on and huddled near me. 

Bull grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him off the bed. “You, you endangered not only my friend. But you also endangered what is mine. Unacceptable.” The man dangled from Bulls hand like a little pale naked puppet.

I exited the door and Bull carried the naked man out the door. Across the walkway and down the stairs. Into the garden. Into the main hall. Where he dropped him in front of my throne. Then he put a foot on the back of the man’s neck. I yelled for Leliana, who came rushing out of the rotunda a few moments later. 

“What is the meaning of this?” she demanded. I went and fetched Josie and sent a footman to get Cullen. 

“This, Nightingale, is the man who orchestrated the whole debacle today. Did you not know?”

“I.. Did not, Inquisitor.” Leliana’s eyes were huge. I wished I could blame her. But none of us saw the “Fop Twins” coming. 

“Neither did I. This man has a twin brother. Who is currently tied up in the cells beneath the Chantry in Haven. With his other henchmen. We lit a fire so they wouldn't freeze to death.”

“Inquisitor!” Josie exclaimed. Cullen joined us a few moments later. I stood in front of the throne and addressed them all.

“So. I left the keep tonight, despite your awkward attempts to stop me. Dorian and I used a spell to get to Haven and I found Bull with Krem in the tunnel I used to escape Corypheus. Bull was injured and had Dorian not been with me he would probably be there still. Which to me, was unacceptable. This man,” I gestured at the naked carpet, “and his twin brother conspired to kidnap the Inquisitor.”

Josephine was instantly at alert. “His twin brother is in Haven, you say?” she asked. I nodded. Bull confirmed it. 

“His brother is wanted for treason in Halamshiral. The Empress herself sent me a missive. This one claimed to have no recent knowledge of his whereabouts. I was going to have Leliana talk to him tomorrow.”

“Inquisitor. What would you have us do?” Cullen spoke up. 

I sat on my throne, and Bull picked up the man, and propped him on his knees. 

“Usually I would wait until I had a hall full of your peers. But I'm going to be swift. I have other matters to attend do.”

The man started sobbing. Bull just slapped his head. “Shut up.”

“You, my fine ser, are hereby sentenced to nothing.” 

Instant chaos. 

I held up my hand. “Dorian is off rousing a couple other mages. He is going to take this moron to Haven to retrieve his brother. Then they are going to take them to Halamshiral. Where, I'm sure, Empress Celene will be more than happy to deal with them.”

The naked man sobbed some more, begging me for anything but that. Bull knocked him over. “Your other choice is me, human.”

The man shut up. Amazing how that worked.

Dorian came marching through the big door, “Everything is prepared, Inquisitor. Is your, oh that's disgusting, oh come on. Is your prisoner ready for transport?” he looked so disgusted I had to laugh.

“Cullen? Will you go with them and make sure everything is taken care of? Leliana you may accompany them as well if you wish.

“Of course, Inquisitor. Right away,” Cullen said, before turning and leaving. Presumably to get actual clothes and armor on. Josie spoke up, “Should we get him some clothes?” 

I thought on it. “No. Maybe the chance of his little man freezing off will be persuasion enough to never be so stupid again. He won't be in Haven long enough to take any real damage. Maybe shivering a little will shake some sense loose in that tiny brain of his.”

Bull laughed. “That’s my girl,” he said before laughing some more. I smiled at him. The man on the floor shot me a look.

“Is there something you wish to say?” I asked him, getting up and sauntering over to his side. 

“You'll regret this, elf,” he spat. I punched him, and the satisfying crunch of his nose made the insane pain in my hand worth it. 

Bull grabbed the man by his neck again, stood him up. “Now look what you've done. You are bleeding on the nice pretty carpet. What the hell is wrong with you?” he asked belligerently, giving the fop a firm shake. The man was moaning and holding his nose. Bull marched him from the hall to the waiting men outside. I followed them. Cullen was just coming back and Leliana walked up behind me. “Inquisitor, a moment?” she asked. I nodded. We went to the garden.

“You must be disappointed in me.” 

“Actually, no. I was going to have you look into him when I got home anyways, he felt off. But we had no idea. He seemed like a stupid self indulgent man. Besides, why would we be worried about stuff like this still?”

“Well now we will be. I promise.” She sounded so sad. 

“Leliana it will take time for us all to adjust. Be patient. I don't blame you.” She nodded. 

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. Now go take that imbecile home. He's making my hall cringe in terror.” 

She laughed and all was right. She went back inside and after a moment and a breath I followed.

Within a few moments, they all disappeared into a cloud of orange smoke. Josie bid me goodnight and the hall was empty again. Bull put his hands on my shoulders and walked me back through the hall and up to our room. 

“I am unsure what to say,” I whispered when he stopped me by the bed. 

“Say nothing. You did what you felt was right. As did I.”

I nodded. 

“Now. I'm tired. My body doesn't like that healing bullshit. So I'm going to bed. And so are you.” 

He started to undress me, and I let him. When he finished and went to take the clothes into the closet, he barked out a laugh at the rope still tied to the bed. I blushed. 

“You are something else,” he said over his shoulder. I went to the bed and pulled the rope back up. Before I could untie it, He was back. I stood on the bed and unbuckled his shoulder harness. He let it fall to the floor. Then I kissed him. 

This wasn't a hurried kiss. Or one even full of passion. Let's call this a declaration of love. Need. His hands pulled me close and we stayed there for several minutes. Just kissing. When I pulled away, I pressed my forehead to his. 

“Too close,”  I whispered. 

“It was. I'm sorry,” he said. Surprising me. 

“Don't be. You didn't know.”

I helped him finish undressing, then we crawled into the big bed together. He pulled me against his side. 

“Kadan?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

I smiled against his side. “I love you too,” I whispered back.

And that, was that.

 

The next morning I woke up on top of Bull. I laid there and enjoyed the warmth. 

“Kadan?” Bull mumbled.

“Mmph,” was all I managed.

“What does ‘Vhenan' mean?”

I opened my eyes. “Why?”

“You said it in your sleep. It was kind of cute.” I rubbed a hand over my face. 

“It means ‘heart' in elven. I haven't thought of that in years. How odd.” 

“Awe am I your heart?” he teased me. I arched my eyebrow. “Says the one who calls me ‘Kadan' every chance he gets.”

“You got me there. Don't tell everyone else I've gone soft. The boys will never let me live it down.” 

I laughed. I had seen Bull sauntering around in Dawnstone armor. Pink. Metal. This wasn't any worse.

“Oh, as you wish,” I said with a sly grin. 

“Did you just sass me, Tinyquisitor?” he grumbled at me. 

“I'd never do that,” I said, playing along. I went to climb off of him, but his big hands stopped me. 

“Nuh uh,” he said. “You know, Kadan. We never discussed your impertinence yesterday.”

Heat bubbled low in my stomach. I scooted up his chest and propped my chin on my fists. “What impertinence might that be?” I asked, staring down at him. 

His hand slapped my butt, and I barely avoided wincing at the sting.

“Don't be sassy. I'm still not entirely pleased with how you ran to my rescue like a knight in shining armor.”

I sighed. 

“Would you have say back while others looked for me?” I asked quietly.

“No. But as you've said before, I'm roughly the size of a horse. You're like a horse leg. Maybe a leg and a half. Feisty determination does not always win the day, Kadan. You didn't see the other 6 Krem and I took out before they got me.”

I sighed. “We are at an impasse, Bull. You cannot expect me to sit idle when your life is at stake. Just as I would never expect you to side idle if mine were.”

I climbed off of him, and he let me. I started to pace, oblivious to the cold or my naked state. “You are the single most important thing in my life right now. My clan is pretty much gone, I mean there's some left but they didn't make it through the Wycome scuffle unscathed.” I tried to gather the scattered thoughts. 

“I have friends. True. But none are you. You.. Fill this stupid part of my heart that is just nothing without you, Bull. My very first thought wasn't 'oh what if they hurt him', no it was more like 'he is mine, you can't have him'. I was terrified. And enraged. And so cold. Calculating. And shaking like a leaf and so scared.”

“Kryth,” he said, sitting up and reaching for me. I stepped out of his reach, which took me farther than I'd like. 

“No. You can't tell me I was wrong. And if you try I'll just get angry again. And all I really want is for you to take me.” 

He sighed, “Way to take the wind out of my argument there.” He stood up, walked to me. Scooped me up and took me to my desk. Shoved everything off of it onto the floor. 

He set me on the desk, bade me lay down. So I did. He went into the closet and grabbed the box with the rope and eye mask. I waited. All he retrieved was the mask. He secured it to my eyes. I heard him rummage around in the dresser. I heard a cork pop then his hands were on my stomach, running oil into my skin. Within seconds, my skin was warming, and his large hands rubbed me far and wide. My breasts, my chest. My neck, and shoulders. My arms, and even my hands where he took the pleasure of entwining his fingers with mine, kissing the back of my hand.

Soon, his hands were on my hips. And my thighs. Smoothing down my legs, skimming over my feet, careful not to tickle them. He always did that. Took care, even when I was tied to the bed. It tied to the desk. Careful and loving and giving even when doing  _ more _ . 

Then his hands were on my thighs again. Spreading them propping my feet on his shoulders. I could feel his breath hot against my right thigh, before his mouth kissed the sensitive skin. His teeth scraped a bit higher and I tried not to squirm. Then his mouth was on my left thigh, his teeth tasting the tendon. So damn close. My stomach clenched when his mouth finally found me. His tongue spreading me, tasting me. Slipping inside me, then up to wrap around my clit, sucking and tugging it. His arm anchored my hips, stilling my restless movements with little effort. I shook, as his other hand started touching me. My thigh. The curve of my butt cheek. Pressing inside me ever so slowly. Then a second finger. His tongue relentless and strong, his fingers curling inside me, sliding in and out.    
I didn’t even try to stop it. The pressure curling in my stomach, wave after wave of heat flooding through me. 

My back arching on the desk, a strangled cry ripped from my throat.Toppling over the edge into the orgasm, his tongue drawing more and more of those mind breaking tremors from my body. Throbbing and wet, soaking his fingers as my body gripped them again and again. I laid there twitching as he licked me one last time, then cleaned his fingers off. He kissed my thigh one more time. I could hear him moving about. 

I sighed when his hand was on mine, and my hand was placed around his cock. I gripped him tight, stroking the length of him. So hard in my hand, practically scalding my skin. His hips were thrusting slightly, drawing him deeper into my hand. I drew my thumb over the tip, gathering the drop there. A growl rumbled from low in his chest.    
Then he was no longer in my hand. His hands were on my legs, spreading me again. He made this deep humming sound. Oh, his cock was at my entrance, and my mind fractured into pieces as he slowly stretched me. Inch by glorious inch. When he was fully inside me he just sat there. Hips flush against my butt, his hands holding my knees up. I was throbbing and hot and so wet and…

“Kadan,” he said quietly.    
“Bull?”   
“Touch yourself. Anywhere, slowly.” I nodded. I brought my hands to my stomach, slid them up to crasp my breasts. My hands were much smaller than his and my breasts definitely overflowed my own hands. I squeezed and tugged at them much the same way he did. He started to move, small thrusts. I slid my right hand down my stomach, between his pelvis and me, to gently rub over my still sensitive clit. “MMmmm, I love watching you do that. Tomorrow you’re going to do that while I just sit and watch,” he growled. I tried to nod but I was already nearing another orgasm.    
He started to really move then, fully withdrawing from me.. Then a swift push back in. His hands anchored me to the desk as he did, his thighs tapping the side every thrust. I was moaning and moving and so beyond gone.    
“Come on, Kryth,” he growled as he moved faster and faster. I yelled when I came, my back arching again, my hand freezing mid rub as my mind splintered.

Then he was grinding against me, his cock throbbing as he followed closely. Pulsing and shaking, spilling deep inside me. His hands held my legs in a death grip as his whole body shuddered. Each time my body clenched, his cock twitched. I was trying to breathe, and a strangled giggle escaped me. He slapped the underside of my thigh but that only served to make me laugh. 

“You are killing me here,” he growled. Only then did I realize.. Every time I laughed, my body squeezed his cock. I put my hand over my mouth. “Sorry,” muffler by my fingers. “I don't believe you,” he replied. Soon enough, he was pulling out of me and and scooping me off of the desk. When he laid me on the bed, he slipped the mask off my eyes. I blinked up at him.

“I will endeavor to be a bit more careful, if you will promise the same.” His voice was quiet. But the impact was just as felt. 

“Always.” No hesitation. He nodded and kissed me. When he pulled away, I rubbed my thumb over his bottom lip. “Who’d have thought?” I mused. He bit my finger gently. 

“Not me. But you were a persistent little thing.” He ran his finger around the outside of my breast. “But I have no complaint. Other than I sometimes feel like I could break you with a decent sneeze. Or if I get a leg cramp.” 

I laughed. “Wanna know something odd? I've never, ever felt unsafe with you. Even when you had me on the balcony railing.”

He tried to look wistful but it really came off as gassy instead. “That was fun. We should do it again sometime. Or the tower roof again.” 

He grinned. “Let me think about it some more. Maybe we can find somewhere really surprising.” With an irreverent eyebrow wiggle he kissed me and laid down next to me. He stretched out on top of the covers and with an arm under his head he yawned. “I'm going back to sleep,” he mumbled. I rolled against his side and snuggled close. His free arm wrapped around me and we went to sleep again.

 

I awoke a while later and managed to escape the bed without waking him. I wrapped in a blanket and sat in the chair at the end of the bed. He laid there, one big arm thrown over his face, the other where I had been laying. His right leg straight out, but his left drawn up so his foot was against his other knee. He barely had body hair, and it was soft and light. You could see it better when it was backlit than when looking straight at him. His cock laid there all soft and very much at odds with how it usually was in my presence. 

It took very little effort to have him at full attention. Sometimes for hours. His control was frighteningly strong. But sometimes, I could slip underneath and drive him as insane as he made me. Those days I felt like I was all powerful. Fuck the mark. Bringing The Iron Bull to his knees. That was true power. 

I wrapped my arms around my legs, settled my chin on my knees. I had never thought to find myself here. If you had asked me 3 years ago, I would never have seen myself 100% irrevocably in love with the biggest man I had ever seen. He was kind. And gentle. And rough. And mean. And he had this fire in him. This thirst. For knowledge. For life. I had worried for a while after he had “gone Tal-Vashoth”. He had seemed so worried. But Solas, of all people, had centered him. 

Then he had me. In all ways. My body had seen versions of sex that most have never even imagined. And I loved every second of it. Because it gave me  _ him _ . 

I wiped at my face. Yesterday had been the worst day since Corypheus. Hands down. I never wanted to experience that again. And I know we would have our moments apart. Times when the Chargers would be needed, or when I would be needed somewhere politically where he might not be able to accompany me. 

I rued those days. But for now I would take what I could get. I got up and went into the closet, grabbing some loose pants and a sleeveless shirt. Put a big loose sweater over it then made my way downstairs. When I got into the kitchens, the cook was delighted to give me a huge tray of goodies, and a stoppered bottle of berry juice. I carefully took it back upstairs and after sitting it on the table, I walked to the bed. He hadn't moved at all since I had left him. 

“What are you staring at, Tinyquisitor?” he asked me with a grumble. I smiled, despite him not being able to see it through his closed eyelids. “Stop smiling at me.” 

I scowled. “I saw that.” I laughed and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and dragged me into his chest. “Why are you wearing entirely too many clothes?”

“Because I was hungry. So I went and got food. A lot of it. Want some?” I asked. His hand grabbed my butt. “Always,” he said with a sleepy grin. I poked his nose. 

“Did I mention I was starving?” I whined. Then his stomach growled. I laughed again. “Well I don't win this round, do I?” he grumbled. I scooted up and kissed his forehead. Then I scrambled off the bed and went back to my lovely chair to watch him get up. 

He sat up and stretched, various joints popping as he started to move about. He gave these little satisfied grunts at the louder pops from his shoulders and knees. He stood by the bed and with an absent scratch on his belly, looked about for his clothes. I held out a pair of pants, admiring his saunter over to me to get them. “Enjoying your show?” he sneered. I wiggled my eyebrows and pointed to the food. 

“What did you do? Steal the entire kitchen?” he asked. I shook my head. “Last time I ate was before you left yesterday,” I answered. He sighed and kissed my head before picking me up and sitting down with me in his lap. 

“Did she make some of those caramel muffins? With the weird spiced nuts on top?” he asked, pretending to not be as interested as his voice said he was. I handed him one. 

“I don't know how she does it but these are fantastic. I could eat 40 of them.”

I looked at him. “Please don't. I like them too you know.”

“Oh I know. Hey, we should have Leliana order us some more of that caramel sauce. You tasted like sweet sin for days,” he said with a wistful smile. I almost choked.

“Days?”

“Days. Why do you think you rode my face so often that week? Hey did you know your face can turn the color of your hair?” he grinned. I buried my face in my hands. 

His mouth was at my ear. “You always taste like something exotically heady. I can never get enough of you.” His words packed a punch. My body tightened and heat swamped my belly. His arm snaked around my stomach, his arm right under my breasts. “And it's all mine.”

I nodded. My face was still on fire. I elbowed him and he just laughed. Ruffled my curls. “You're cute when you're flustered. I'm going to have to try that in front of people, see how you react.”

I groaned around my mouthful of bacon. He just laughed and continued eating. I tried to concentrate on eating but now that he had mentioned it, all I could think about was the week we stole a bottle of caramel sauce from the kitchens. It was convenient, that new bathing room. Except when he started in with the sauce again upstairs. Took two days to get all of it out of the bedroom. But that night he had tied my hands behind me, and very thoroughly dribbled sauce all over me. And taken his time cleaning me. 

6 orgasms. By the time he was done I couldn't walk, and my stomach muscles were so tight and sore that even laughing hurt. But the getting there was worth it. And he had gone beyond enjoying it himself. I had counted at least 4 for him. Which.. Was impressive for a person his size.

“Kadan?” I heard him say. I blushed again when I looked at him. 

“Ah, you were thinking about it. I’ll ask Leliana later today. Sound like a plan, Tinyquisitor?” 

I sighed. He laughed. 

It was going to be a long day. 


	8. How To Break A Bull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their scare, Bull pushes Kryth a little too hard. She pushes back and arguments ensue. Then disaster strikes again, will this be enough to break them for good?

**A Few Weeks Later -**

 

“Harder!” he roared, stomping the ground in front of me. I lashed out with my foot, finally giving it the force he's been trying to goad out of me for over an hour. Blocking first, Bull then charged at me, and I rolled across the ground, snagging the large dagger from where it had landed earlier. I swung my arm as I leapt to my feet, and he barely ducked in time for it to miss his head. I stood there, my hand over my mouth, my chest heaving, shock coursing with me. He clapped his hands once, yelling happily.    
I just stared at the dagger impaling the wooden wall behind him. “I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!” I yelled when my brain came back.    
“AAh! But you didn’t! Because I knew what you were going to do because I know you. Your opponent won’t and will likely wind up with a dagger in the eye. Sounds fun!” he said, sauntering over to me. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. “You’re getting better, Kadan, just like I said you would,” he said when he stopped in front of me. He poked a finger through my sweaty hair. Then tried to look down my shirt. He sighed forlornly when I wouldn’t move my arms.    
“You know how to ruin the fun, boss,” he said with a frown. I shook my head. “You’ve been killing me here, and you want me to give you a view of my tits?” I said snidely. 

“A man can hope,” he said wistfully. I punched him in the arm. He laughed. I left him there after throwing my jacket at his head. I stomped my way back into the keep, glaring at Varric before he could stop me. He just raised his hands and turned away whistling as I walked by. I stormed up to our room and rummaged in the closet, grabbing a robe, a towel, some loose pants and my bathing bag. I then stomped back through the keep to the bathing room in the basement. I threw the lock on the door and tossed everything onto the bench by the door. I stripped, slowly to avoid the bruises on my hip and shoulder. I moved to the back rounded corner of the room, where they had rigged a spigot on the wall that led to a pipe in the the ceiling, that poured water through holes in it.    
Like a hot waterfall. I turned the spigot and the water sputtered then dropped from the ceiling. I stepped under it, hissing as the water fell into my hair and ran down my sore muscles. I pressed my hands against the wall in front of me and just stood there for a few minutes. The longer I stood there, the less mad I was and the more I just wanted to go hide in a dark corner of the keep and avoid everyone. 

I heard the door swing open and didn’t bother to look.    
“You aren’t even going to pretend to protect yourself?” he asked with a touch of scorn from the door.    
“Can you close it before you let all the hot air out?” I asked quietly, my hands moving to smooth my hair from my face. I heard it close and the latch fall again. Then I heard his clothes dropping to the floor, the harness  thunking onto the bench.    
I heard his breath, “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. I shrugged, wincing at the sharp sting in my shoulder.    
“Kadan, talk to me,” he said. I turned and looked up at him. “I don’t want to. I’m tired. And I hurt. Literally. Everywhere. I like pain but this is ridiculous. I know you want me to be able to protect myself, and to be really honest, Bull, I do pretty well for a scrawny elf.” I sighed. I was just getting riled up again. “I need you to let up a little. Nothing is going to happen. We can hope.”   
“Things  _ did _ happen. And you put yourself in incredible danger..” he started to say, but I stomped my foot on the stone floor.    
“You have to stop! I am not fragile! I am not broken! I am stronger than I have ever been, thanks to you and rigorous training. But I need to stop for a while. Do you know, it’s been over six months since we defeated Corypheus? Six. Months. We’ve closed most of the rifts in Thedas that we can readily get to. We’ve brought more peace than there has been in decades.” I started to pace, ignoring the chill once I was out from under the water, and the goosebumps dancing across my skin.    
“But it never ends. Do you know what happened this morning?” I asked him.    
“No.. but I have a feeling you just might tell me,” he said, leaning against the warm wall.    
“Apparently a messenger came in. And when I went to see Cullen about his stupid insistence that I train with him too, he ushered me out of the door with a ‘never you mind’ and a ‘forget about this’, but I saw the messenger sitting by his desk. He was an elf  _ from my clan _ ! Why wouldn’t they want me to know he was here? Then, when I went to find you, you started in on me about training and now I just want to hit someone again!” I stood there with my hands on my hips, probably looking like a raging harpy, soaked and pissed off. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?” he asked, pushing away from the wall. I held out my hands, like that could actually work at warding him off.    
“Because you were being an ass,” I muttered. He sighed.    
“We both know I  _ am _ an ass. But I’m  _ your _ ass. Ah, that sounded better in my head. It sounds like you need a vacation,” he said, walking towards me. I shook my head. He nodded.    
“I’m going to talk to Josephine and Cass. And we will find out about the messenger. You’ll get answers and a break. But I’m going with you. Even if you want to grouch at me the entire time.” He bent and lifted my arms onto his shoulders, then he gently hugged me, pulling my feet off the ground. And he just held me there, for what felt like forever. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against his neck.    
“Sorry I was an ass,” he said with a chuckle.    
“Don’t be. Apparently I’m just uptight or something equally as stupid,” I muttered against his skin. He bent and set me back under the water. “Finish bathing, I have something I need to do,” he said, kissing my forehead then abandoning me to the water. Possibly one of the moments that he actually left me naked and didn’t do all of the things to me.    
He dressed and left. I scrubbed my body and hair, then after turning off the water, I dried off and gingerly put my dragon’s tooth necklace back on, then dressed and wrapped my hair in the towel. I walked out of the bathing room barefoot and stopped by the kitchens to ask for a meal sent up to our room. When I finally got upstairs, I shut the door and climbed the rest of the way into the bedroom. I took the towel out of my hair and watched the riot of curls fall into my face. My hair had grown just enough to be bothersome but I didn’t have the heart to cut it when Bull loved it so.    
I sighed and pushed the hair from my face, spotting a crate sitting on the table. I looked around, saw no one. Went over to it, and lifted the note attached to the top.    
  


**_Inquisitor - consider this a gift to say I’m sorry for that Fop Twins disaster._ **

**_Enjoy!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_L_ **

 

I lifted my eyebrows, removing the lid to the crate. I laughed when I found the 12 bottles of various sweet sauces in the crate. Caramel, chocolate, chocolate hazelnut, vanilla caramel and more. I gently put the lid back onto the crate and left it there. Bull would be pleased. Hell so would I, if I recalled the last bottle’s adventures correctly. I felt my stomach heating at the thought of it. I clumsily moved the crate to the floor by the desk, cursing my shoulder.    
Maybe I did need a vacation. Maybe I should take the crate and Bull and escape while I could.    
I went and stole a blanket from the mess what was the bed, and went to the big cushy chair. Gently wrapping the blanket around myself, I curled up in the chair to wait for my food. Thankfully, it wasn’t a long wait, as a knock sounded at the door a few minutes later. I called down for them to come up, and one of the new serving girls carried a tray into the room. I thanked her and she left smiling. I settled down to eat the soup and bread the cook had sent up, and wondered if Bull was making any headway with the others. I took a drink of the fruity mead they had sent up, wrinkling my nose at the bitter taste in it. Maybe it was going bad. Once I finished eating, I went and changed into one of the loose sweaters I had managed to get my hands on, and sat on the floor to stretch and try to work the kinks out of my muscles.    
As I sat there, twisting this way and that, I heard a weird ringing noise in my ears. I looked around, trying to figure out what the sound was. I shook my head and went back to it. A few minutes later, I started to feel a little light headed. And couldn’t feel my fingertips. I got up and walked slowly to the stairs, gripping the wall as I made my way down them. I managed to get the door open, and traverse the walkway by holding the railing. When I got to the door to the main hall, I opened it and walked through, before I started to lose my vision. I could hear Bull calling out to me, and his strong hands catching me as I fell. 

Then.. 

Nothing. 

 

**\----**

 

Bull caught her as she fell, his hands keeping her head from hitting her throne. Others came running from every which way to see what was the matter. Bull yelled for Dorian and scooped the Inquisitor up, carrying her back up to their room. He laid her gently on their bed, his hand shaking as he brushed her hair away from her even paler than usual face. Dorian rushed up the stairs and to the bed. He put a hand on her chest, feeling for her heart. Then he pried open one of her eyes, muttering things in Tevene even Bull wouldn’t repeat.    
“She’s been poisoned,” he said bluntly to Bull, as Cass and Cullen came running up the stairs.    
“She’s what?” Cassandra asked.    
“Poisoned. I think I know what kind, and if I’m right this isn’t good. Look at her eyes,” he said, prying it open again, and they all noted the sick dark green veins running through the white of her eye. Cass gasped, “I’ve never seen that before.. What could have caused it?” she asked, looking around the room. Dorian did the same and spotted the food tray on the table. He went to inspect it and when he smelled the mead he made an odd noise.    
“Found it, she must have drank it. Before it turned the mead sour. Which would have been fairly quickly, no more than a half hour at best since the cup was dosed,” he mused. Kryth began to shake on the bed, and between him and Bull they held her still while she rode out the seizure. When she stilled, Dorian started barking orders to everyone in the room.   
“Cassandra, please fetch plenty of clean cloths and have some serving girls bring up buckets of water to be heated. Cullen, I need you to go to the medics and see if they have any of these,” he said, scribbling a quick list onto a paper he stole from Kryth’s desk.    
“Bull, you need to undress her for me please, while I go and get the other things I need from my room. We might need ropes to secure her later, if this is the poison I think it is.” Bull could only nod, then everyone left him with her.    
“You know, if you wanted some attention, all you had to do was ask,” he whispered to her unconscious form as he began to undress her. He gently sat her up enough to slide the big sweater over her head. He grimaced when he saw faint green lines marring her lovely skin. His hands shook as he untied her pants and pulled them down her legs. He pulled a sheet over her, rubbing his hand over her hair. “Kadan, you can’t leave me this way. We’re supposed to go down in a blaze of glory when we’re old and ugly. Well when I’m old and ugly, you will be old and stunning as usual,” he said, his voice rough. His chest felt tight and he had a real fear in his stomach. He pressed his forehead to hers.    
“I need you woman, don’t you go anywhere,” he whispered. 

 

**Krythanyl -**   
  


I felt like fire was rolling through my body, fire full of needles. Or shards of glass. But I could feel his hand on my head, hear his whisper deep inside me. I tried to move, to do anything. I managed to whisper, “You’re mine.” My whisper was hoarse, and opening my eyes was beyond painful, but there he was, swimming into view. The surprise on his rugged face was something to see, and the raw emotion there even more so.    
“Kryth, you’ve been poisoned, don’t move,” he said, smoothing his massive hand over my head. I swallowed and tried to nod. I was able to lift my hand and grab his harness, pulling his face close. 

“Pretty new… Elf maid. Purple eyes, black hair, no vallaslin.” I coughed and barely kept my grip. “She brought the food.” I felt my hand weakening, and pressed my lips to his. 

“Ar lath ma, vhenan,” I whispered before falling back to the bed. The look on his face would never fail to give me nightmares, equal parts terror and insane rage. He gave me one nod, moved into the closet, dropping ropes onto the bed before rushing down the stairs. I closed my eyes and tried to stay awake. 

A while later, the bed moving woke me enough to look around, even if it was beyond painful. Bull sat next to me, and I couldn't quite read his face. Before he could speak, footsteps sounded on the stairs. Dorian came into view, then Cullen.    
“Cassandra will be up momentarily,” Cullen told Dorian who just nodded impatiently. He swept everything off of the desk, which truth be told wasn’t much. The desk was far too useful to keep it cluttered. I could hear him setting up ‘stuff’ and I could feel myself fading again. I grabbed for Bull’s hand before I fell into unconsciousness again. 

 

**\------**

 

Dorian poured over the antidote, barking orders and moving quickly. The longer it took, the more worried Bull became. The more worried Bull became, the meaner he got. The meaner he got, the less control he had. But he couldn’t move. She had passed out again, gripping his fingers and he didn’t dare move. What if she woke up alone and scared? And so.. Bull sat there and stewed. He had gone down to the kitchens, and found the maid dead in one of the smaller store rooms, having hung herself from a ceiling beam. She had been clutching a note in her hand..

 

_ It’s nothing personal, but this was the only way to save my younger siblings. Poison the Inquisitor and they live. I hadn’t counted on liking her. Or how I would feel when the deed was done. If she somehow lives, tell her I am sorry and that her pain saved 3 innocent children.  _

_ The man who hired me was from Tevinter. He felt evil and declared his revenge was only getting started. _

_ I’m sorry. _

 

Bull had been furious that his quest for vengeance was so short lived. He had cut the girl down and had some of the guards remove her from the main building. He even felt sorry for her predicament. But that didn’t change what was happening now. Those green lines on his Kadan’s creamy skin were spreading, and her breathing sounded harsh and he felt immensely helpless.    
Dorian snapped another order at Cullen, before putting his hands over the bowl he had been mixing his ingredients in. They bubbled and then a purple smoke lifted out of the bowl with a hiss.    
“It’s done,” Dorian said, using a spoon to pour some into a vial. He put a cork into the vial and carried it to Bull.    
“You’ll have to hold her, both of you,” he motioned to Cullen as well, who just nodded and waited for further instructions. Dorian sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “This is going to be rough. As this poison works, it corrupts the blood. You are lucky you had someone from Tevinter on hand, because I have never see this poison used elsewhere. The antidote has to cleanse her blood, and it will be painful. I will heal her in stages as the antidote works. You.. will have to hold her during the worst of it, she will get violent and lash out. It will be completely out of her control, the poison is infiltrating her brain at that point.”   
Bull growled. Dorian laid a hand on his shoulder. “She’ll be fine, though she wouldn’t be if I weren’t here. Are you ready?” he asked. Bull nodded, crawling onto the bed next to Krythanyl’s prone body, while Cullen sat on the edge of the bed. Bull held her upper body while Cullen got her legs. Bull held her head back and Dorian poured the vile gray concoction down her throat. Within seconds she was awake and flailing about, and had they not been holding her, she would have hurt something or someone. Her eyes opened and she stared at Bull, pain etched across her face.    
He kept whispering apologies to her, as he stilled her hands and torso. Tears poured down her face, and she begged him. For what, they couldn’t know. 

Over the course of several hours, Dorian healed her in waves, while Bull and Cullen held her still. Tirelessly and persistently, they kept her there with them. And when the green started to fade from her body, she finally calmed enough for Cullen to go fetch food. Cassandra helped to clean off her body as Dorian cleaned up the desk. Bull refused to let her go, and Cass didn’t have the heart to argue with him. Into the early morning hours, they all sat vigilant by her side as she slipped into a deep sleep, aided by whispered words from Dorian. He fell asleep on the couch after his fourth deep healing of her body.    
Cassandra covered him and took to the chair, Bull taking up sitting against the headboard as he held her. Hours ticked past, and when Kryth started to stir sometime after sunrise, Bull laid there waiting to see how she fared. She moaned, a hand going to her head. She stretched a bit, before curling up on his lap, her head over his heart. He held her close, “Kadan?” he said quietly.    
“Bull. I’m so tired. I think I’m going to sleep more,” she mumbled against his chest. He chuckled, nearly ready to cry that she was alright.

That feeling didn’t remain long. She slept. And slept more. Eventually Bull was forced to leave the bed to eat and take a shower, and as the morning turned into afternoon, turning into night, she still didn’t wake, even with Dorian trying to spell her awake. Two days passed, Krythanyl unconscious and unresponsive. When she shot up in the bed on the 3rd morning, she screamed when she saw Bull laying next to her, then promptly passed out again.    
  
**Krythanyl -**

I laid on the bed, terrified. Where.. Where was I? Stone roof? Giant horned man in the bed next to me? My heart was racing as I tried to remember. I opened an eye and looked at him again. All muscles and scars, he was mildly terrifying. I felt my body, and found it naked under a sheet. I sat up and pulled it around me, before turning to stare at the horned man who was staring at me.    
“Who are you?” I whispered.    
The shock on his face was incredible, as was the pain in his only visible eye. “Kadan?” he said, his voice hoarse. I cocked my head. “My name is Krythanyl Lavellan, why am I in your bed?” I asked, my voice rough. Panic was fluttering through me, making my hands shake as I clutched the sheet to my chest. 

“You.. You don't remember me?” he whispered. I thought. I really did. But my brain felt fuzzy and pain sliced through my head. I gasped and grabbed my skull, the wave of dizziness as surprising as the big hand that caught me as I collapsed. 

Then the pain was gone and so was I.

 

**Bull -**

 

He sat there holding her, her breathing soft, the panic in his chest nearly blinding. He laid her on the bed and rushed from the tower, bellowing for Dorian as he entered the main hall. Dorian came running from the rotunda, already dressed and confused at the yell. “What’s the matter? Is she worse again?” he asked, concern coloring his voice.    
“She.. doesn’t.. Know.. WHO I AM DORIAN!” he yelled in answer, his hands clawing at the air in front of him. Dorian stopped walking and stared at him in shock. 

“She what?” he whispered.    
“She had no idea who I was, mage. She, the only good thing I have, doesn’t know who I am,” he said, his voice ragged. “How does this happen?” he asked. Dorian shook his head.    
“It shouldn’t! We stopped the spread of the poison and she got well the way she was supposed to! She healed remarkably well, to be honest. I was happily surprised,” Dorian said, pacing across the hall, deep in thought. He started to mutter to himself as Bull stood there shaking.    
“Fix. This. Mage,” he growled. Dorian looked at him, “I don’t know if I can. If someone magically altered the poison, this may have been an intended side effect. Can I go examine her?” he asked. Bull nodded, and followed Dorian back up the stairs. She still laid there, unconscious and pale on the bed, red curls fanned out around her head. Dorian sat on the bed and ran his hands above her body, and lingered over her head. He frowned, and tried to send healing magic into her. A spark hit him and he cried out, pulling his hands back. 

“What was that?” Bull asked him. Dorian shook his head, “I have no idea, that’s never happened before. Stay here, I have to go get something,” he ordered, before running down the stairs. He was back within two minutes, bearing a large leatherbound book. He dropped it onto the desk and fanned through the pages, stopping on one near the back. 

“This is it. There is a rare herb. An herb that can affect memory when mixed with other specific things. Things that make that specific poison to be precise.” His finger ran down the page, and he stopped reading. Looked up at Bull.    
“It might.. Be permanent.”   
Bull sat on the foot of the bed, put his head in his hands.    
“All she wanted was a fucking break. Not to be broken,” he said bitterly. Dorian looked back at the book.    
“There.. Might be a solution. Or two. There is a cure listed here. But some of the ingredients are so rare that I will have to travel to get them. I can use the travel spell but eventually I will tire. It could take a few weeks to get everything. Then making it is an even trickier task, the conditions need to be perfect. It could be more than a month before the cure is ready. The book says, that someone who has a strong emotional connection to the person affected, one say, like yours and hers? That you could use your connection to remind her. Of her life here.”   
Bull snorted. “You make it sound like.. Like whatever this is her and I have is mystical. It’s just attraction and feelings. Nothing powerful there,” he said.    
Dorian, snapped the book closed and a very succinct, “Bullshit,” left his pretty face.    
“What?” Bull said, raising his eyebrow.    
“Bull. Shit. That’s what is pouring out of your face right now. You and I both know whatever you two have is nothing short of a fucking miracle. You were literally on the edge of chaos when she reigned you in. And I’ve heard you. You love her. Don’t try to be stupid, I have no patience for it. Her and I risked everything to save you not too long ago. And she climbed out of this tower to do so. Don’t diminish that with your own fears.”   
Bull sat there, stunned.    
“Thank you.”    
“You’re welcome. Don’t let her set the terms. Have others here to help soften the blow, but don’t let her live somewhere else, don’t leave her alone and for all that’s holy, don’t give up. You are the only thing that could bring her back, if this cure fails.”   
Bull nodded. 

 

And so Dorian set out immediately, taking Sera and Blackwall with him, to traverse Thedas to acquire the ingredients to the cure. And Bull set out to remind his Kadan of who she really was. And what they were. 

 

**Krythanyl -**

 

I sat on the bed, wearing strange clothes, staring at the glowing thing in my hand. Truth be told, I was terrified at the moment. The giant man, The Iron Bull, said that.. I was the Inquisitor? That my trip to the Conclave had been disastrous and it had been over a year and a half since. He had brought my ‘advisors’ into the room. They had all in turn shown me document after document with my signatures, told me in very matter of fact voices what  _ my _ life was like.    
And I remembered.. Nothing.    
And every time I tried, my brain felt like it was being chopped in half by glass. I felt.. Nothing towards the humans. The dwarf? Varric? Nothing. But the giant man?    
He made my body hum with need.    
I had woken up wearing a necklace that matched the one around his neck. It was always warm to the touch. And I felt this sadness if I took it off. And so I didn’t.    
It had been a week since I woke up on the bed, missing well over a year of my life. I pressed a hand to my stomach. I got up and silently walked over to the mirror and ran a hand through my red curls. My hair was longer now, brushing against my shoulder on the left side, nudging my jaw on the right. And it was wild and untamed. I had new scars scattered across my skin. My eyes were a lighter green now, thought to be caused by the magic I now wore in my hand.    
So said the giant man.    
The Iron Bull.    
I heard him clomping up the stairs, and my heart slowed in my chest.    
“Kryth?” he said hesitantly from the stairs. I turned and looked at him, standing there with a tray of food in his hands. He motioned to the table, walking over and setting the tray down. I sighed.   
“When will I be allowed to leave the tower?” I asked him, crossing my arms under my chest. 

“When you can tell me what this necklace means,” he answered, lifting it from his chest. I could feel the weight of mine under my loose shirt.    
“You make it sound like I’m a danger,” I started to say but he shook his big head.    
“You are a danger. You wield very powerful magic, and you are exceedingly well trained in close and long range combat. You are a deadly weapon, Krythanyl. You are a danger. To yourself and those around you. So for now, you stay here. I can bring you anything or anyone you like. Within reason, of course,” he said, giving me a wry smile. I tried not to smile back.    
“I’m tired of sitting here doing nothing,” I said a bit more sharply than I should have. He shrugged.    
“Then exercise or read or ask me questions. I am yours and willing,” he answered, picking up one of the mugs from the tray and taking a long drink. His hand shook as he put it down.    
“Why are you always here?” I asked him, as I crossed the room to sit at the table with him. I picked up a roll, began tearing pieces off.    
“Because I live here. Why are you always here?” he countered.    
“Because you all tell me I live here. And it smells like me. I just want to understand,” I said, popping a bite into my mouth.    
“You’ll tear that roll into twelve pieces. It’s a habit you have had since you started eating human food. You have a habit of pulling your long sleeves down to cover your hands, or when you get pissed off, you chew your lip and play with your daggers. Yes the daggers you usually carry strapped to various places on your body, the ones I won’t let you have right now.”

I looked down and found the remains of the roll in a little pile, exactly eleven pieces left. I swallowed. I looked back at him. He held up his hand. One finger up. “I know everything about you. You sleep naked even when it’s freezing outside. You love caramel. Human caramel makes you give this really erotic sounding moan when you taste it. You touch everything. You are the most tactile person I have met. You have a scar on your back from saving a younger clan mate from being raped by a bunch of human boys. He apparently thanked you with very vigorous sex. When the keeper sent you to the Conclave, it was to get you away from the clan because you were pushing boundaries the rest of them weren’t ready to face. When you found me on the Storm Coast, your pulse was racing in your neck, probably because I was the biggest man you had ever seen. And you know what?” he asked, his voice suddenly low and sexy. I placed a hand over my racing heart, and shook my head.    
“You, you have saved the world, and walked away with a crazy smile on your gorgeous face, then you had me tie you to this bed,” he gestured towards the monstrosity that made my stomach hot every time I looked at it, “and you surrendered to me. Completely.” He sat forward and held out his hand. In it was a tiny dagger. One of mine. I reached out a trembling hand, ran my finger over it, careful to avoid his hot skin.    
I wanted to remember.    
Remember the bed and the life he told me about.    
I stood up and left my food on the table, escaping out onto the balcony. I sat down, staring out at the mountain, drawing my knees up against my chest. I heard him sigh and then heard him sit down against the wall behind me. “Ask me anything,” he said.    
I took a breath.    
“Are we married?” I asked.    
He chuckled, “Not so much, though what we are is probably closer than married, to be honest.”   
“I love you very much, don’t I?” I whispered.    
“You do. But no more than I do you.”   
“What if I never remember?”   
“Then I will help you fall in love all over again.” The finality in his voice there, made my stomach hot and my ears ring.    
“I’m scared,” I said, before I could stop the words.    
“Me too, Kadan, me too.”

And hearing that, I can’t describe how that made me feel.    
A few hours later, after I managed to eat more, he brought me down to the bathing chamber, and I bathed in silence while he sat reading on the bench by the door. I didn’t feel any shame with him there. Which should have told me what was what. When I finished washing, a thought crossed my mind. If my head didn’t remember, did my body? I felt a punch of heat in my gut. I turned and faced the Bull. My hand closed over the claw necklace hanging from my chest. He was pretending not to notice me. Just as I had been busy pretending not to notice him. I slowly walked out of the water, towards him. His grip tightened on his book.    
“What are you doing?” he asked me, his tone terse.    
“Touch me,” I said before I could think twice.    
“What did you say?” he asked between his teeth.    
“Touch. Me. If my mind cannot remember you, my body might. If magic is at work here, or some stupid herb that broke my brain, it can’t break attraction. I know what I  _ feel _ when I look at you,” I whispered the last.    
“You have no idea what you are asking of me, tiny elf,” he said roughly. I swallowed.    
“Do you think I don’t see you watching me? Listening to every word I speak? I find myself drawn to you in my sleep. Even now I can see my effect on you, I’m not blind. Just broken. Touch me, The Iron Bull,” I ordered. His eye narrowed.    
He carefully set the book down next to his leg on the bench. Raised a hand, and brushed his finger over my shoulder, down my chest, stopping just above my breast, leaving tingling goosebumps in its wake. 

“Again,” I said, stepping closer still. He growled at me.   
“This game isn’t healthy for you,” he said. I squinted at him. Reached out and grasped his hand and drew it against my chest. I laid it over my heart, closing my eyes. My heart raced under his touch, and I  _ knew _ if I leaned forward and kissed him, that he would take me then and there. 

“Fuck,” he muttered. I laughed softly, opening my eyes and staring into his. He pulled his hand back, “Get dressed,” he said, rubbing a hand over his face. He left the room, though I could hear him pacing in the hallway outside. I sighed and complied, knowing better than to push things further. He took me back up to the tower before leaving me there, locking the door behind him. I went out onto the balcony, watching him leave the main hall and cross the courtyard to what I understood was the tavern. Though he didn’t go inside. He went to the dark haired woman, Cassandra, and handed her a large stick.    
With which she hit him. A lot. I stood there watching, I couldn’t look away. I couldn’t even see their faces from here, not clearly. But he looked.. Defeated. I slid to the floor, burying my face in my shirt. What if I never remembered? Could I love him again, the way they all told me I did? 

 

**Bull -**

 

He stood there, stoic and strong, demanding she hit him again. And again. Cassandra was a real winner today, understanding his pain without making him talk about his feelings.    
Fucking feelings.    
Touching her had hurt more than her not recognizing him that first day. His hand could still feel the satin of her skin.    
“Again, damnit,” he growled. Cassandra raised an eyebrow, and struck him so hard it knocked him back a few feet. Pain blossomed in his chest where the stick had hit him and he welcomed it. 

“Again!”   
And so it went, for at least twenty minutes. The solid THWACK sound of the stick breaking on his chest was the end of that story. Cassandra stared at the stick with her mouth hanging open.    
“Fuck.” That’s all Bull could utter when he just stomped away and back into the keep. Across the walkway to the tower. Where he collapsed against the door, his hand on the knob but unable to turn it.    
Who would have thought, The Iron Bull, brought low by a fucking herb?    
  
_ She laid on my chest, the sunrise behind her hair making her red curls glow. Her smile was wicked as she wiggled her naked body against my own. “Are you really that tired?” she asked with a fake little pout. I rubbed my thumb over her lip and she stuck her tongue out, barely touching it. I raised my eyebrow. “Never too tired for you, Kadan,” I said, all seriousness. Within seconds, I had her pressed into the bed below me, my hand on her neck, and the look on her face making my entire body go up in flames. She smiled up at me, her hot little hands closing over my cock and driving me to the brink of insanity. She had stroked me slowly, drawing me ever nearer the brink.. Until she had let me go. And turned over underneath me, drawing her ass against my cock like a purring cat.  _ _   
_ _ When I slid into her tight sheath, she had moaned into the bed, her voice hot and muffled, her body trembling as I took her from behind. She smelled like the wild, all spread out and shiny beneath me, her butt pressing close as I thrust into her again and again. Her hand drawing mine beneath her, to rub that raw little nub that was always ready for me. The sighs she made as I would take her close to the edge.. Then back her off only to do it again… and again.  _

_ The broken cry that ripped from her tiny throat as I tossed her over the edge into oblivion. Where I soon followed as her body throbbed and clenched at me, taking my sanity along with it. The way she let me clean her off, and love her as we fell back asleep in the early morning hours, already well spent.  _

_ Her laugh as we sat playing Wicked Grace with Varric, her eyes shining as she let him win again. The look on her face as she concentrated on her relaxation exercises, the same exercises I watched and admired even as I distracted her with my very nearness.  _ _   
_ _ The way she draped herself across me nightly, her hair tickling my face, something I never thought I could miss. The way she would burrow into my side to keep warm. How her anger made her eyes nearly glow, and her face radiant.  _ _   
_ _ The way she punched me in the shoulder when I irritated her. Or teased her. Or anything.  _ __   
  
He knelt there at the door, his face pressed to the wood. “Kadan,” he whispered, his other hand over his chest. A single tear coursed down his weathered cheek, dripping off of his chin onto the floor. He stared at it. That one spot of wet sparkling on the floor. Then another joined it, and another. He pressed his hand to his face, shocked to find it wet.    
There sat The Iron Bull, brought to his knees by an herb that stole his entire heart. 

A while later he finally climbed to his feet unlocking the door and stepping inside. He went upstairs and found her asleep on the balcony floor. He sighed and scooped her off the floor, pressing his mouth to her head while she slept, smelling her hair and smiling ruefully to himself. He slipped her into the big bed, and went to sit in the chair by the fire. And as the hours passed, and the sun set, he sat there watching her sleep. And when he couldn’t watch her anymore, he climbed onto the bed and with a huge sigh, laid on his back and went to sleep himself. Only to find her burrowed against his side a couple hours later, his arm holding her close, her fingers gripping the waist of his pants.    
He stared at the ceiling. And had he believed in any mystical deity, he would have prayed for her to be herself when she awoke in the morning. 

 

And thus the next few days passed, before Dorian and the others finally returned home, amidst a plume of bright orange smoke and shocked gasps from the people milling about the main hall. Bedraggled and tired, Dorian made his way to the Inquisitor’s quarters, and after informing Bull and Krythanyl they were back, he left to get started on the cure.    
The days passed in a blur of inactivity and endless conversations. Krythanyl learning about her life from everyone around her, but learning the most from the Bull. He was endlessly patient, even if he did need to run off and play with Cassandra and the stick often enough to make her worry. As she grew to know him again, she began to understand why she had fallen for him in the first place. 

He was wickedly smart, had a raunchy sense of humor that made her smile more than not. His obvious affection for his Chargers was more than endearing, it was admirable. As was his respect for each and every one of them. He told her endless stories, some that made her roar with laughter and some that made her sit there in shock. He had to tell her about her clan, and held her as she had cried, mourning those that had been lost. She had read letters from the Keeper, and it broke her heart a little to know she might not ever remember what she had said in the letters the Keeper had been referring to.    
When the day finally came, a couple weeks after Dorian returned, he finally emerged from the dungeon of the keep, where he had ensconced himself to concoct the thing. He held a glowing yellow vial, standing there with a triumphant look on his handsome face. Krythanyl sat on the end of the bed, staring at Bull who stood near the fire.

“Will it work?” he asked Dorian.    
“I’m certain I made it correctly, so if it doesn’t then my assumptions were incorrect. But, seeing as this is my expertise, I highly doubt I am wrong,” he answered, a bit huffy at being doubted. He looked at Kryth.   
“Drink this. Please. Save me from his insufferable pouting,” he muttered. She laughed, stealing a glance at Bull.    
He looked.. Brittle. Standing there, giant fist at his side, clenched so hard his knuckles were white. Shoulders stiff, head bowed as he stared into the flames. She held out her hand, and Dorian handed her the bottle.    
She uncorked it and with a resigned sigh, she drank the contents.    
Fire exploded behind her eyes, and with a low cry she grabbed her head, pain blossoming across her brain. She fell off the bed and slid to her knees onto the floor. Neither of the men touched her, though they watched with growing concern as she started to glow. Her eyes clenched shut, and she slumped to the floor. As the glow abated, she seemed to stop breathing. Bull growled and fell to the floor next to her, putting a hand over her heart. The sigh of relief he heaved was impressive. He rubbed a hand over her hair, willing her to wake.    
When she stirred a minute later, she looked at him with that same fear in her eyes. And Bull, he just couldn’t do it. He looked up at Dorian, got up and started to walk away. Down two steps, then three. Her voice stopped him. Stopped his heart. 

“Vhenan?” she said from behind him. He slowly turned and look. She stood there, her hair wild and her fist wrapped around that dragon claw. He took one step towards her, and she fell into his arms, crying against his neck. His arms gripped her tight, and they stood there for what seemed like forever. 

 

**Kryth -**

 

I couldn’t stop the tears, or let go as he carried me back into the bedroom. I remembered everything. The fear at not knowing him, the wonder at getting to know him. My chest hurt, but I wouldn’t have moved if the world was ending. Dorian gave a dramatic sigh. “I save the world again and I don’t even get a thank you,” he said before grinning at us and leaving the room. Bull sat on the end of the bed, standing me between his legs.    
“Are you really back?” he asked, his voice low. I nodded, my hand on his face. He closed his eye. “If I were a religious man, I would get down on my knees and kiss some god’s toes for bringing you back,” he muttered, pressing his forehead to mine. 

“What happened that day?” I asked him. I honestly couldn’t remember. He sighed. “A new elf maid was the one who poisoned you. I found her dead in one of the store rooms. She hung herself out of shame, and left a letter for you. I read it.”   
My eyes were wide when he finished speaking. “Well. Shit.” 

He barked a sharp laugh, then shook his head. “This has been the worse month of my life,” he said. I nodded.   
“I’m sorry,” I whispered.    
“Don’t be. How could you have known? They have new precautions in place. You’ll have a mage testing your food for a while. No arguments.”   
I nodded. No arguments here. “Are you alright?” I asked. He nodded with a sigh. 

“I'm better than alright. I'm fucking fantastic,” he said, his forehead against mine. I cradled his face, and when I kissed him, it felt like the world fell back into place. I was still pressed against his chest, my heart fluttering against his. His hands spread against my back, keeping me close. This slow desperate tangle of tongues and breath. A slow burn in my stomach, my head fuzzy with the need to feel him.    
Anywhere.    
Everywhere. I kept kissing him, lazy lips on his, as my hands moved to the buckle on his shoulder harness. I made quick work of it, dropping it to the floor. His hands pulled the large shirt down off my shoulders, letting it fall from my body. Then his hands pushed my pants off of my hips, the fabric pooling at my feet. He ran his hands over me, reverent touches that made my blood race. He lifted my hands to his mouth, kissing each, before scooping me up and laying me on the bed. He quickly removed his pants and boots, before settling on the bed next to me. His hand laid on my stomach, his head on his other hand.    
“Are you sure you are you?” he asked me. I turned onto my side, pressing close to him. My breasts against his chest, my thigh against his.    
“I am more than me. Remember how you said you wouldn’t let me leave until I could tell you what the dragon’s tooth meant?”

He nodded.    
“I had them made, and gave it to you before we faced Corypheus. They’re always warm, and it means we are never apart, no matter how far away we are.”   
He closed his eye. Took a shaky breath.    
“This nearly broke me,” he said quietly. I nodded, feeling my heart constrict in my chest.    
“I know. I saw you with Cassandra. I’m so sorry,” I whispered.    
“It’s not your fault. And we will find out who did this, so I can fucking kill them,” he growled. I gave him a smile then. A brilliant one, one that I felt deep inside myself.    
“I love you,” I said. His face softened. “And I love you,” he answered. I drew his face back to mine, and he needed no further invitation. 

He rolled me onto my back, moving to kneel between my legs. His hands roamed my body, fanning the flames of desire, touch after caress after a soft press of lips. This was no hurried coupling. This was love.    
Pure.

Raw.

Simple.    
And more complicated than ever before.    
His lips traveled up my body, before his hand circled my neck, and his other pressed between my legs. He held me there, eye locked on my face, watching as his other hand drew sound after gasp from me. Fingers dipping inside me, his thumb deftly strumming my clit, my hips pressing against his hand. I fought nothing tonight. Everything in the world was right here on the bed, holding me down as he gave me brain melting pleasure. My back arched on the bed as my orgasm claimed me, a gasping moan escaping my lips. Throbbing and wet, clenching on his fingers that kept moving through the pleasure. When his hand left me, leaving me twitching on the bed, he shifted on the bed. He stroked himself once.. And twice, my eyes on his hands. Then he was gripping my hips, and with a feral gleam in his eye, he wrapped my legs around his hips. Then he was sliding inside me, and all thought fled my mind.    
He filled me, Completely. Hands holding my hips up on his thighs, he started to move. Long sure thrusts that took my breath away. I tried to grip the bed, the sheets, anywhere to keep me grounded. His voice startled me.

“Touch yourself. Everywhere. Let me watch you,” he said, his voice low and commanding.    
And so I did. My hands moved over my chest, my breasts, plucking at my nipples much the same way he does, the growl in his throat growing as I slid my right hand lower, between us. I spread my fingers around his cock as he kept thrusting, and his head fell forward as he watched me touching him as he touched me. His hands tightened on my hips, and he began to move faster. 

Delicious pressure building. 

Heat and need. 

My fingers moved to my clit, and he made this strangled sound as I began to rub. My breath caught as I began to throb around his cock, and when I fell over the edge, he kept thrusting as I writhed and pulsed around him. When his own orgasm struck, he ground his hips against me as he spilled, hot and deep. His voice was hoarse as he gave a low moan. I laid there, spread out on the bed, twitching and panting. He gently shifted us on the bed, never leaving my body, to lay on top of me. I sighed when he settled on his elbows, his face just above mine. He kissed me. 

Once.    
And twice. 

My heart slowed in my chest.    
“Bull?” I said quietly.    
“Kadan?”   
“Forever?” I whispered.    
He smiled.    
“Always, Kadan. Always.”   
  
Later, after he took me twice more, I laid on his chest. Completely and utterly spent. His hand rubbed absently over my back, and his steady breathing under my ear beyond reassuring.    
“This was too close,” he said into the dark. 

“It was. What can we do? I can’t stay here forever. And we can’t have mages on hand all of the time to test all of my food forever.”   
He sighed.    
“I know. Let me think on it. There has to be something. Leliana has Charter on the trail of the mysterious Tevinter man who made the girl come poison you. We’ll get some sort of resolution. And when we find him, I have plans of my own,” he said, his voice low and menacing. A shiver ran down my spine. I propped my head up, looked down at him.    
“You will be careful, I almost lost you twice now. Let’s not aim for a 3rd. Please,” I whispered the last.    
“I have every intention of being around for a very long time,” he reassured me, a glint in his eye. I raised an eyebrow.    
“Ah, and there is my favorite eyebrow. Imperious and haughty. Sexy and aloof.”    
I laughed. His hand on my back slid lower, caressing my butt before giving it a squeeze. Heat pooled in my belly. “Again?” I asked incredulously.    
“Always,” he answered, drawing my face down to his.    
  
And with that.. He took me again. And when we fell asleep watching the sun come up, he held me close, whispering that I was his. 

And I couldn’t even argue.    
Because I did belong to The Iron Bull.    
Body. 

Mind. 

And soul. 

As he did to me.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT CRYING! YOU'RE CRYING!


	9. In The Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the poisoning and amnesia, things take on a new kind of shine for Krythanyl. She has things she needs to share and a new kind of restlessness. Bull gives her news as well and it shakes her to her core.

**Krythanyl - 2 Days Post Remedy -**

 

I sat on the roof of my tower, looking out over the keep. Everything had this new glow to it. This feeling of  _ just right _ that made me feel constantly like I was somewhere new and familiar all at once. Bull was down in the courtyard with a few of the Chargers, hitting things and in general celebrating the fact that I was hale and whole again.    
I just wished I felt that way.    
The voices were eerily quiet today, after yesterday when they had been eagerly whispering away for hours at a time. I had worried, that somehow the poison had negated their existence, because they had remained silent during my memory lapse. I rubbed my right thumb over my left wrist. It ached, incessantly. Something I hadn’t told them all, before and after being cured. I was going to need to tell Bull soon. Especially after everything that had happened. Twice now, nearly losing each other. Far too close for comfort. I watched him sparring with his mercenaries and the regret that snaked inside me was exceedingly uncomfortable.    
I didn’t know what it meant, but the voices were fairly sure that the mark was spreading and that, in a finite amount of time, it would consume and kill me. It could be years still, if I was careful. It was terrifying. And clarifying. I was young, and for the time being healthy. I had a life to live and a love to live it with. If the universe sought to let me keep them.    
  
I stood up, stretching and moving to get my blood flowing. I paced there, on the roof, lost to thoughts and time. Until I ran face first into a wall. A wall named The Iron Bull. Giant hands clasped my shoulders, a single eye staring down into my own. “What are you doing?” he asked me quietly. There had been a lot of quiet since I had woken up. Come back to myself?   
“I need to talk to you,” I said. He raised his eyebrow. “I know. So talk,” he replied. I shook my head and pulled out of his hands. I turned and walked back to the edge of the tower, sitting again. He joined me, his legs on either side of me, hands around my waist. And he waited. I leaned my head back against his chest, taking a breath.    
And so I told him. About the voices and the pain in my hand and arm. The whispers and their conclusion I was on borrowed time. He sat there in stunned silence. Like we hadn’t been through enough in the past year. The world turning upside down and inside out. Bullnappings and poisons. Amnesia of the worst kind. And now this. I pulled my sleeve up and showed him the faint green lines traversing my forearm. Beautiful in their softness, if they didn’t hold a wealth of not-so-good-meaning. He ran a calloused finger over them, before growling low in his chest. 

“Fuck that,” he said, succinct and raw.    
I didn’t speak.    
“Do you think I went through the last few months just for this shit to happen? Fuck. That.”   
I couldn’t speak.    
His arms tightened around me. “Never again, do you hear me?” he whispered, his mouth near my ear. I nodded.    
_ Never again. _

Words that would haunt me. 

  
“I have something to tell you too,” he surprised me with the words. I waited.    
“I know why the clan messenger was here.” 

Silence, though my heart was beating fast enough to scare me.    
“The surviving members of your clan are seeking refuge here. After what happened with Wycome, and the ensuing chaos, they felt the need to flee since there were far less of them than was needed to defend themselves. And rather than asking us to send forces there to secure their safety, they asked to come here. They’re down the mountain. The.. The Keeper has asked to see you.”   
I was stunned. Sending them help had been less of a “let me help you” and more of a “look at what you shoved aside in your haste to cling to the past”. And here they were. On my very doorstep. 

“What does she want?” I asked. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t talked to them. Dalish went and poked about. They’re trying. To put down roots and make a home. She wouldn’t tell me much else, though you can ask her if you like.”   
I took a breath.    
“Let’s go see them,” I said.    
“Let’s?” he countered. I nodded. I turned in his arms, awkward as he refused to loosen his hold. I soon straddled his lap, my face barely below his and his arms the only thing keeping me from falling off the tower edge. My right hand caressed his chiseled jaw.    
“They can accept me as the Inquisitor, with my choice of mate. Or they can rot. I spent most of my life being shunned for being myself. I refuse to let them set the terms of whatever this is.”   
He raised his eyebrow at me again. “Let them rot?” he asked. I shrugged. He tugged my hair. I scowled.    
“I’m tired of everyone else making the rules. This is one time I will not be ashamed of what I am. Which is an elf in charge of the foremost military force in Thedas. Who has at her side the biggest man she has ever met.”   
“I am no man, Kryth,” he said quietly. 

I shook my head and stared at him. “You are all man. You may resemble a small mountain with horns, and have the temperament of a rutting bull, but you are all man. You feel things deeply. You see everything. You are canny and smart and you are fiercely loyal. You are everything, Bull,” I told him, smiling by the time I finished speaking.    
I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him gently.    
“Tiny elf,” he said with a sigh. “You made me cry,” he whispered then, shocking me to my core. He wouldn’t move, his head down, eye closed. I could feel the weight of his words. They settled on my soul like hot little embers that scorched me deep.    
“I didn’t mean to,” I whispered back. He snorted. “I know, but I need you to know the enormity of that. I’ve been broken. Soul deep, you know that. I went to the re-educators. But nothing has ever cracked me so deep as you not remembering me.  _ Nothing, _ Krythanyl Lavellan. Nothing.”   
I felt that familiar fist in my chest and I nearly apologized for it. But that wasn’t what he wanted. Or needed. He just needed me. The me that gave him dragon’s tooth necklaces and fed the beast that desired pain and greed and power. The me that recognized the animal in him and offered him the animal in me, willing, wild and free. 

I wrapped my arms around him, pulling myself up against his chest, my face in his neck. He squeezed me tight, his heart dancing against mine. We stayed there, wrapped in each other until the sun set some time later. Then we climbed back down to the bedroom, and crawled into bed to sleep.    
  
**The Next Morning -**

 

I woke on the bed alone, rolling over and pressing my face against the still warm bed, smelling him there, lingering on the sheets. My stomach growled but I didn’t move, I laid there thinking back over last night. He had woken me, sometime in the deep dark. He had slowly and relentlessly driven me to the brink again and again. After forever, he had carried us into bliss, dark rolling orgasms that stole our breath and branded me far more than just his.    
  


_ “Forever, Tiny elf,” he mumbled into my hair, his stomach against my back. I had awkwardly turned to look at him over my shoulder. “And more,” I assured him, my eyes boring into his. He had sighed and kissed my forehead, before pulling his body from my own. When we had settled back onto the bed to sleep, I had crawled on top of him, curling on his stomach and refusing to move.  _ _   
_ _ “I’m not a mattress, wench,” he had muttered. But all I could do was grin at him. And with his hand clutched between mine I had fallen to sleep on top of the mountain.  _ __   
  
I heard the door to the tower open, and his familiar stomps up the stairs. The tingle in my stomach as he came towards the bed. The lurching of my heart as his hand smoothed hair away from my face. “I know you’re awake,” he said, kneeling next to the bed. I shrugged, peeking at him through one eye. “I woke up lonely,” I said with a pout. He laughed, dropping my hair back onto my face. I reached up, shoving hair away and rolled over, watching him carry a tray to the table. I sat up, dropping the sheet around my waist as I stretched my arms into the air. He sat down on the chair, legs apart, wearing just his typical pants and boots. No harness, no belts. Simple. I crawled to the end of the bed and made my way to him, naked as could be. I could see his nostrils flare as I stepped between his legs. I ran my fingers over a newer scar on his chest, my touch tender.    
His breath stopped when I leaned forward to kiss said scar. 

“To make it better,” I whispered before I turned to go get clothes from the closet. Well, that had been my intention, before a hand grabbed me and pulled me back onto his lap. One big hand spread across my stomach, another at my neck. Lips at my ear.    
Words that obliterated every thought I held onto.    
“Not so fast, Tinyquisitor. You don’t get to parade around all naked when I had to go without you for well over a month.”    
Heat blossomed beneath his hand, though I made no move to protest. His teeth brushed against my ear, sending shivers down my spine. “Do you know what it was like? Waking up with you draped across me with complete abandon, then having you wake up and run away in embarrassment? Especially if you were there for a while and my body wanted nothing more than to bury itself deep inside you… It was literal torture. Your hair spread across my skin, your breath tickling my chest. Your hand gripping the waist of my pants, the sounds you make in your sleep. Utter torture,” he said, his voice this menacing mix of need and raw hunger.    
I shifted my hips, rubbing my butt over his crotch, his cock already hardening beneath me. He tightened the hand on my neck, drawing me tighter against him. “Bull?” I asked.    
“Kryth?” came the reply.    
“Take me,” I whispered. His hand tensed on my stomach. He suddenly stood me up, moving to take the tray of food off of the table, setting it onto the desk. He grabbed a blanket from the bed and spread it onto the table, before scooping me up and depositing me onto said table. He laid me back, hands running over my body. This was no quiet middle of the night thing. He moved to stand near my head, leaning down and kissing the middle of my chest before claiming my lips with his own, hands on my breasts as he slowly chipped away at my control. 

Minutes… Or hours later, after lazily kissing me until I was squirming on the table. Desperate for more. Of everything. I could see him straining against his pants, see the sheen of sweat on his chest. I reached back, my hands untying his pants and freeing his cock. He pulled his mouth from me as I began to stroke him, fingers still unable to wrap entirely around his cock. He growled, thrusting his hips, driving himself further into my hands. His hand slipped between my legs, his lips on my stomach. 

His hand was in no way tentative, fingers greedy as they rubbed and thrust, making me writhe in desperation. I craved that pressure, the wildness of the pleasure. But when I was finally on the brink his hand stilled, and his hips pulled his cock from my hands. He moved then, undressing and moving to stand between my legs. He lifted them, his cock nudging at my entrance. He leaned forward, barely entering me, his face above mine, propped on his elbow . His arm shook, his eye raking over my face. 

“I refused to touch myself while you.. Weren't here,” he said quietly, sliding further into me. I moaned, trying to keep my eyes open for him. “It felt wrong, to need you so badly and not be able to share it with you. That was the longest we've ever gone without,” he said, thrusting his cock further. My legs shook, my control unravelling quicker by the second. Ah but him, so deep, it was like coming home. Again.

“I dreamed of you nearly every night. Of every moment we've shared in that ridiculous bed. The tower. The bathing room. And I can't even tell you how often I found myself staring at you and my cock so fucking hard it hurt,” he growled as he withdrew. As he thrust again, his forehead dropped to mine. I grasped his horns, keeping his face close, “I noticed. I saw you watching me, your frustration. And I ached because you were hurting but I was so afraid,” I whispered, my voice trailing off in a moan as he thrust deeper.

I stared into his eye, noting that little slice of vulnerability in there, along with the glint of very greedy satisfaction as he moved within me. Faster and faster, he thrust all thoughts from my head. All I could do was feel. His heat. His heartbeat. The slick of his skin as he moved. His breath fanning across my skin. The pressure. The  _ need _ . It permeated the air. 

“Never again,” he growled, his other hand grasping my leg and holding it up as he thrust harder than before. I nodded, my eyes closing as I gave in. I arched beneath him as I finally crested, my body a mass of spasms and gasps. My ears ringing so loudly I barely heard his muttered litany of “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” as he ground his hips against my butt, taking his own release. 

Long minutes later, after he lowered my leg and kissed me softly, he pulled away and we cleaned up. We ate breakfast in a new kind of quiet. 

Things had changed.  _ We _ had changed. Morphed into something deeper than before. I spent most of the day confining myself to the tower. I had meeting after meeting up there, the advisors and so on. I remembered most of what had happened during that “in between” but still, they hadn't had me doing Inquisitor things then. 

Once late afternoon rolled around, I had finally gathered the courage to go down the mountain and see my clan. I stood in my closet perusing my clothes. I was naked except for the necklace. My hair curled around my face, and my heart was rapidly going crazy in my chest. I jumped when he spoke up from behind me.

“While I might not mind you parading around naked, I don't think the rest of the keep can handle it,” he mused. I shot him a glare. He chuckled and reached out to tug my hair. “I can totally undress and join you and we can shock them all into silence. Remember Cullen's face?” 

I laughed, “I do. I'm not sure what he was more shocked by. You're nonchalance, or your still being at, oh what is it called? Half mast?” 

He barked a laugh. “Indeed. I mean I had just vigorously exercised. What did he expect?” I shot him a quick smile and his face fell a little. 

“You alright?” he asked, stepping up behind me. I shook my head. He set his chin on top of my head, wrapping his big arms around me. 

“You sure you want to do this?”

I nodded. “I have to. They're here and there's no getting around it. The proverbial bronto in the room. Or woods.” I shrugged. I turned in his arms, hugging him as well as one could hug someone the width of a large tree. He sighed dramatically. 

“That’s it. We're going naked,” he declared. I laughed against his stomach and his answering chuckle made my chest feel lighter. I looked up, and his grinning face made me feel nearly invincible. He kissed my forehead and nudged me towards my clothes.

“If you don't get dressed, I'm going to take you in the closet again, then we'll be late and the elves will be irritated.” 

I raised an eyebrow but did as bid. I chose a pair of black leather pants, a long green silk satin undershirt, a tight black leather vest. Black boots and my customary glove. I walked out of the closet dressed, the dragon's tooth nestling against my chest. I went to the dresser and gathered all my knives before slipping my bow over my shoulder. He was standing by the stairs when I turned. He was in his armored shoulder harness, the heavy plates over his legs hiding the dangerous muscles there. Striking red metals and black leathers made him all the more formidable looking. That and the myriad of scars scattered across the skin available to the eye. His huge war axe anchored at his back made him look a couple feet taller. He flexed his chest, giving me his “come-hell-or-high-water-I’m-fucking-awesome” look. I gave a low whistle and he slapped my ass as I walked past him to the stairs. 

An hour or so later we were approaching their camp. I had opted to leave everyone else at the keep except Bull. He would never have let me go alone anyways. When I saw Pairen standing guard, my irritation doubled instantly. 

He snapped to attention when he saw me, and paled when he saw what stood behind me. I raised my eyebrow and he gestured for me to walk into the camp, audibly swallowing as Bull lumbered past him with a wink. 

I walked into the camp like the outsider I really was, right hand on my thigh sheaf and my left clenched at my side. 

“Da’len,” I heard from beside me. My heart stuttered. I turned, and there she stood. 

“Deshanna,” I said stiffly, dipping my head in deference. She sighed. 

“Are you still so angry?” she asked me quietly. Fire flashed in my head.

I squinted. “Did you really just ask me that?” 

She walked towards me, her keeper robes fluttering in the air around her. She reached out and touched my hair. It took all I had in me not to smack her hand away. She cupped my cheek. “I'm sorry,” she said, her voice shaking and sad. Bull growled behind me. I held up my hand.

“For?” 

“All of them. They wronged you and I should have stopped it. And Taras was the worst. As my first he knew better and still.. The elders protected him. I'm sorry I didn't do more. I failed you. And I know I don't deserve forgiveness but I wanted you to know.”

I took a breath. She spoke again, “We will leave if that is your wish. And never contact you again. Which is your right, as the wronged one.”

I stepped back. Taras and I had been promised. From the time I was only 5 summers old. But when he had come into his magic, he had also come into a new kind of cruelty. I took another breath and turned to Bull.

“Deshanna, this is The Iron Bull. He is my…” my voice trailed off. “He’s ma vhenan.” I said. Her eyebrows shot up. 

“Way to soften the blow, Kadan,” Bull muttered. I shrugged. “He’s mine. I chose  _ him. _ He's glorious, Deshanna. He's hard and fierce. Strong and formidable. He's loyal, and kind. And ruthless and mine.” My voice rang with conviction.

His hand brushed my back. 

Support in a simple form.

But it meant the world. 

“I love him, Deshanna,” I said quietly, some tiny part of me wanting her blessing. She looked over my shoulder. 

“Is all of that true?” she asked Bull. He snorted.

“She forgot to mention that I'm ruggedly handsome,” he answered. I could hear the grin in his voice. I smiled. 

She looked back at me, “You look happy,” she said, tilting her head. Gray hair spilled over her shoulder, dark green eyes searching my face. I struggled. She stepped forward and pulled me into her arms. “I wish you well, Da’len,” she said as she hugged me. I felt tears leak from my eyes as I gave in and hugged her back. Bull whistled behind me. A happy whistle. When she released me, she pulled me to her tent, motioning for Bull to follow. 

We sat and talked. Logistics about her and the remaining clan members living there. Who was left and where everyone was. She told me that Taras was no longer her first and was angry and sullen about the removal. I was surprised but again… Not. 

We talked for hours. Me telling her about everything that had happened, the Well, even about the poison and the aftereffects. She told me about who all was left and how they were faring. How their long journey here had gone. She asked us endless questions. And once the sun started to fall, I bade her farewell with an invitation to the keep the next night. The voices started whispering hurriedly as we were leaving. I tried to shush them but they were in a near panic. I felt the air change as we left the safety of the encampment. 

I held out my hand, releasing some of the magic from the mark. The air glowed a sickly green around us, and I felt rather than heard the magic gathering behind me. I had a dagger in my hand and it was flying through the air before I could comprehend what I had done. A screech filled the air and Taras fell out of the tree he had been hiding in. Bull had his axe in one hand and within seconds he had Taras in his other. Taras dangled from his big fist, his hands scratching at Bulls gauntlet. 

“Oh drop him,” I said with exasperation. Bull gave him a shake before dropping him. 

I walked over to him kneeling on the ground, his hand clutching at the blood oozing from his shoulder. “You have no right,” he started to say, glaring up at me. I laughed.

“ _ You _ have no right, Taras. None. Have you learned nothing in the last 2 years?” I asked him, squatting with a dagger in my hand, pointed at his pretty face. 

“Lies,” he spat. I laughed again. 

“No lies here, other than your own. You're here on  _ my _ land. Did you really think Deshanna would bring you so far for lies?”

I tsked at him as he tried to reach for the staff next to me on the ground. “You harm the Inquisitor, and your life is forfeit before I hit the ground,” I told him quietly. He glared at me again and Bull growled. 

“See him? He's called The Iron Bull.” 

Taras swallowed.

“Ah, so you've heard of him then. The stories are all mostly true. Except the one where he actually fornicates with dragons.  _ That _ is just a dream,” I said with a smirk. 

“You could very well be a dragon,” he offered up from behind me. 

“Oh shall I wear wings for you, vhenan?” I asked, not looking away from the quivering elf in front of me. He looked even more ghoulish in the green light from my hand.

“That would be so fucking sexy,” Bull said with a low laugh. Taras looked back and forth between us. 

“You take an abomination to your bed?” he hissed. I squinted and pointed my dagger at his throat. “He is no more an abomination than I. You are still as stupid as you were before. The world was on its knees and you never learned a damn thing. Does Deshanna know?” I asked him with quiet menace. He shook his head, fear draining his face.

I snorted. “Not a shock, really. I mean, you're alive after all. What would she do if she knew?”

He started to scramble backwards and I let him go. I stood up, cocking my head as the voices whispered at me again.

“Did you play with blood magic while I was away, Taras?” I asked him. He shrank in front of me. I laughed softly. 

“You didn't learn the first time?” 

“You don't know what it was like, once the demons began pouring out of rifts! There were only 3 mages in the settlement! I wasn't even there when it happened and I needed the power!” he whined. I shook my head. 

“You killed Nolanna playing with blood magic and yet you chanced it again?!” I yelled. I couldn't have stopped it at that point. I stalked up to him and punched him square in the nose. Pain blossomed in my knuckles but blood erupted from his broken face. He cried out, staggering backwards. Bull clapped behind me. 

I stood there fuming. Nolanna had been his youngest sister. She had followed him to a cave he used to frequent. She was only 13 summers old when the demon killed her. “She died because of your stupidity and you decided it was worth playing with again. How  _ dare _ you?!” I said through my teeth, green light flashing into the night from my hand. 

“Uh, Kryth?” Bull piped up from behind me. I rounded on him and he held out his hand. “You're glowing, you should maybe reign it in a little, as hot as it is,” he said quietly. I looked down and sure enough, green light emanated from my entire body. I growled. His eyebrow flew up. I shrugged and the glint in his eye promised  _ something spectacular _ later. I turned back to Taras who was still dripping blood from his ruined nose. 

“It's time she knew, Taras,” I said. He shook his head and I held out my left hand, stripping off my glove to reveal the sick glowing mark. “I went to the conclave because  _ you _ were too busy trying to cover your tracks about Nola. Do you know how much I hated what you made me do? You made me  _ lie _ to the only important person in my life. And you broke your mother's heart. I almost died at the conclave. I wound up in the fade, Taras. I was nearly executed for the Divine’s death when I wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place. And you cowered with the clan like a little boy.” 

I advanced on him and grabbed his arm, dragging him back towards the camp. We were met by two very angry scouts, “We heard what you yelled, Inquisitor. Is it true he caused Nola’s death?” one asked me. I nodded, and Taras whimpered. He tried to pull out of my few so but Bull was right behind him. 

“Get the Keeper,” I said. One of the scouts ran off. Within 2 minutes he was back with the Keeper. 

“What is the meaning of this, Da’len?” she asked me, her eyes wary as they flicked between Taras and myself. 

“Taras has a confession to make, Keeper,” I addressed her formally. Which more than let her know I wasn't here as her granddaughter. 

“Well?” she asked, folding her hands behind her back. Taras tried to pull away from Bull but only whimpered when the grip on his neck tightened. 

I sighed. “Taras played with blood magic back in Wycome, Keeper. And while that alone isn't much of an offense to the elders, he summoned a demon in the cave where Nolanna died.”

One of the elders who had wandered over gasped. 

“That's a grievous accusation, you do understand that?” she asked me. I nodded. 

“I can show you,” I said before I could stop myself. The voices whispered at me, feverish and urgent. Her eyebrows rose. “How?”

“The.. Well is full of ancient lost knowledge, Keeper. And since I am now very connected to the fade, it would be easier to show you a memory. Or two,”

She nodded and told three of the scouts to secure Taras in her tent before dispelling his magic. We followed her to her tent, but before entering Bull stopped me. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” he asked me. 

I nodded. “She has to know. No more hiding,” I said with a sad smile. He brushed a finger over my cheek. “You're a brave little thing. What if she sees too much?”

I put my hand around the strap on his chest and he allowed me to pull his head down to mine. I kissed him there, in the middle of the meager Dalish camp. “I have nothing to be ashamed of or to hide, The Iron Bull,” I said softly. I kissed his forehead before I turned and walked into the tent. 

We sat as she prepared the way the voices instructed. When she laid her hand on my head, I could feel the tingle of the magic as she joined her mind to mine.

 

**_This is very strange,_ ** _ she said to me, her voice slithering about my skull.  _

**_It is, but it worked which I consider miracle one,_ ** _ I answered her. I thought back to that day when I went to the cave to fetch Taras. _

_ Walking in on him fighting a desire demon. Who had it's tail wrapped about Nolanna’s little neck. The life was already gone from her face before I could even react, and the arrows I fired had killed the demon fairly quickly.  _

_ The ensuing screaming and threats made by Taras if I told. Me breaking off our promise to wed if he was going to force me into this lie, to lie or die. I felt my heart break as he had ran off without barely a glance at his sister's lifeless form next to the demon’s body.  _

_ I felt a piece of my soul break away as I had lifted her into my arms and carried her all the way home. Where I was blamed and vilified.  _

**_That's enough, Da’len,_ ** _ she said but I shook my head. I showed her snippets of my life at Haven and Skyhold. The good ones and a few of the bad. I showed her Bull, and his love for me. I could feel her sorrow mingling with elation.  _

 

I sat up with a gasp as she severed the connection. Bull was kneeling next to me, worry marring his face. I gave him a nod and took a few deep breaths. That was.. Far more intimate than I had thought it would be. But she now knew, what Taras had done and that I was where I was meant to be all along. I turned to look at her and she was quietly wiping the tears from her face.

“I'm so sorry,” she said through her tears. I nodded. There wasn't much to say after all that. Now she knew why I was so angry those last few months. Reckless and angry. She stood up and placed her hand on my head. “Please wait until I am done?” she asked. I nodded. She went through the flap to the main room of the tent where Taras was being held. 

I could feel the terror thick in the air.

“You lied to me,” she said with that sorrow I had felt in my memory. Bull pulled me into his arms and held me. 

“You lied to your mother. You lied to the elders. And you abused the trust of one that the clan held dear until you accused her of heinous things. What say you, Taras Lavellan?”

At first she was met with silence. The quiet mocking laughter. “I've always wondered how long she would last. Krythanyl the brave. Beloved granddaughter of the Keeper herself. That was almost better than the power. Silencing that bitch. Do you have any idea how amazing it was to see  _ her _ that defeated? She bested us at everything. Except magic, where I was the one who was best.” He made a strangled sound before he talked again. 

“She was so easy to manipulate. She loved Nola far more than she ever would have loved me. Breaking her was the best part of it all,” he ground out. Bull growled but I put my hand over his mouth, shaking my head. I pulled out of his arms and walked into the other room. 

“You never broke me, Taras. See I had planned to tell Deshanna when I got home from the conclave. Silenced me, that you did. But the longer I stayed silent, the more my anger grew. Then the world fell apart and I woke up in the middle of the chaos. I have you to thank, Taras. Had you not been a cowardly child, I would never have met the bravest, funniest, kindest and strongest people I've ever known. I've traveled and seen things you can't even fully comprehend.” I turned and looked at Bull standing silent and strong behind me.

“I fell in love. I have the world in my hands because of you and a would-be-God. What do you have for your efforts? Your own sisters blood on your hands, and probably others if I'm guessing correctly, and the utter disappointment of the only person who truly trusted you. Other than Nolanna. She thought the world of you and you threw her away. And that is unforgivable.” I turned and hugged Deshanna.

“I leave this in your hands Keeper. Please, bring everyone but.. That,” and I gestured at Taras, “and enjoy my home the way I used to enjoy yours. Please,” I implored. She nodded and I took my leave, Bull following me in stoic silence.

We made our way back to the castle, where I informed a yawning Josie that we were expecting the Keeper and some of her remaining clan members. Then I abandoned the main hall and went back to my tower. 

Once a near-prison, now a refuge. 

Bull watched me as I paced, propped against the bannister. 

“Were you going to tell me about Taras?” he asked me. It almost felt like an accusation. 

I sat on the bed, studying my hand. “I would have eventually. I didn't expect them. I especially had hoped that he had perished in the massacre at Wycome. I'm such a horrible person,” I whispered the last. He snorted, walking over to sit next to me. 

“He's an asshole. Pure and simple. Played with forces behind his comprehending. Someone got hurt and he foisted the blame onto you. I didn't know you were the Keepers granddaughter.”

I shrugged. “For the most part it doesn't mean anything. Every Keeper is a mage, Bull. There are rituals to perform and such that only a mage can carry out. I never showed even an inkling of magic, which was just as well because I loved being out in the wilds. I loved hunting and tracking and being intrinsically linked with nature. The first several months here were hell, I couldn't sleep because all you hear is people. It made my heart so sad.”

He reached over and put his hand over both of mine. “Well. That is that then. I mean, look at you now. All marked and special. And you glow,” he teased. I scowled. 

“You're better off, you know. You found a home. Built yourself a family. Not saying your Keeper isn't family. But you've made something really big here. More than some military institution. You've got a gaggle of people who would die for you with no hesitation. That's worth more than the wife of a broken boy of a Keeper.”

I struggled internally. So many things had happened in so short a time. I laid my head on his shoulder. He sighed. I sighed. 

“Alright so I have a question…” he said. I waited.

“Chocolate sauce, or caramel?” he asked. I laughed, falling back onto the bed. After a minute I looked up. “Chocolate is a nice change, no?”

He nodded, getting up and moving to take off his armor. He nabbed a basket from the closet, towels and my big robe, and he tucked a bottle of the chocolate into the midst. “I'm going to go down and snag the bathing room. Don't take forever,” he said, whistling as he trotted down the stairs. 

I laid there for a minute then decided I was done wallowing. I had a beast of a man waiting for me with chocolate sauce of all things. A home and friends. 

Life. 

I got up and took off my jacket, tossing it onto the couch. I removed my glove and ran a hand through my hair. I descended the stairs with a growing ball of heat in my belly and absolutely no regrets. 

 

I entered the bathing room and locked the door. Bull had moved one of the benches and gotten undressed already. He was sitting on the bench, back against the warm stone wall and a spark in his eye. I undressed by the door, dropping my clothes with his. He watched my every move, his eye raking over me. When I turned to walk to him, my stomach clenched to see he had removed his eye patch. 

It was a rare occurrence, that. But as things had changed, deepened, he trusted more. When I stood between his legs, I traced my finger over the deepest of the scars over his ruined eye. 

“What kind of person gives up their eye for someone they didn't even know?” I mused quietly. He shrugged a shoulder. “It's not a big deal,” his mouth said, but the lowered good eye said different. 

“Bull?” I said. He looked up at me, startled at my smile. I kissed his forehead, my hands framing his face. 

“You amaze me. Every day. Thank you,” I said sincerely. He raised his good eyebrow. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me against his chest. 

“You sure it's not because I'm just fucking  _ amazing _ ?” he snarked. I laughed, shaking my head.

“Though, you are pretty amazing,” I said with a wink. He tugged my hair, pulling my mouth down to his. Then I proceeded to show him just  _ how _ fucking amazing I thought he was. I dribbed syrup over his chest and cock, licking him clean and driving him just a little crazy if the fist gripping my hair was any indication. I allowed him to lift me from the floor and deposit me on the bench, where he slathered me in syrup. Except he managed to wring three hard orgasms out of me, with his mouth alone. 

Then he took us both to the shower, letting the hot water sluice over us, before he took me against the warm wall. When I came a fourth time, one of his hands around my neck, the other under my ass, I nearly passed out from the force of it. The guttural growl that he gave when he followed, the feral look in his eye as he spilled inside me, gave me this possessive rush that I welcomed wholeheartedly. 

 

_ Mine.  _

The Iron Bull belonged to me, body, soul, and even his exasperatingly smart mind.

_ Mine. _

 

And I would have it no other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will likely only be one more chapter to encompass Trespasser and it's events and how it affects Kryth and Bull. I will still write little one shots for them as I can but life has a way of interfering and I'd rather give them a spectacular end than leave you all hanging. And of course, I'll revisit them after DA4 is announced/released.


	10. Tomorrow's Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end. They get their summons to Halamshiral for the Exalted Council.   
> Things jump around a bit, but it should be easy enough to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last active chapter for Kryth and Bull. For now. I'll revisit them in ficlets/one shots. I have one involving cats already in the works ;)  
> This was a bit bittersweet too. These two were.. The hardest to start but the easiest to fall into once I get going. Kryth has a temperament very much like my own, and that made her a far deeper character than I had ever intended.   
> I'm beyond grateful for all of you who love them as much as I do.   
> I was worried about writing Bull. He has a distinct voice and I wanted to make sure it sounded like *Bull*.   
> And after a slow start, they gained followers who laughed and cried with them. Heartbreak and happiness.  
> So thank you - for following their love and adventure. Their hard times (pun not intended haha) and their easy ones.   
> And please keep reading! Any and everything!   
> Love you all!  
> Miz - aka - Jessi

I could hear Dorian yelling for Vivienne to help him.    
I could feel Bull carrying me.   
I could feel the life slipping through my remaining fingers.   
I could feel the sorrow that Solas had felt when he had to take my arm to save my life.    
I could hear someone barking orders - Cullen?   
Then I could hear Bull yelling at me....   
  
  
**3 Months Earlier -**   
  
I crumpled the missive. Being summoned like a child who was being chastised for being just like they were supposed to be.   
They had - _ made _ \- me what I am. Their infighting and corruption, had led me down this stupid path. I didn't - _ ask _ \- to be the one who walked out of the fade with a new power. I didn't - _ ask _ \- to be made the Inquisitor. Well except that one time I was talking to Bull back in Haven. But that doesn't count since it was just him and I.    
I tossed the missive onto the floor, standing and stalking from the hall. I held my arm against my stomach, anything to ease the constant ache that resided there now. I walked down the courtyard steps, and found Bull in the sparring ring. His Chargers and some of our own soldiers surrounded him and Cullen, both drenched in sweat and sporting bruises and trembling muscles. They looked completely pleased with themselves and I hated that we were going to have to ruin our new normal. 

Again.

For a bunch of fancy dressed fops who understand  **_nothing_ ** of war and how the world works outside of their pretty castles and manicured gardens. I had a feeling that being an elf in such a powerful position didn't help my standing. Nor did my open and very serious relationship with Bull. Not that I cared either. 

Cullen saw me standing there and I must have had some sort of ominous expression, as they called it quits and Bull abandoned the trainees and walked over to me. 

“What happened?” he asked. I looked up at him. 

“They called the Exalted Council.”

He heaved a monumental sigh. 

“I'm sorry. We knew it was coming even if we wanted otherwise.”

“Wise words from the one who said, and I quote, ‘Fuck them all, with two big sticks and maybe my axe!’”

He coughed. I raised an eyebrow. He poked it. I scowled. He tugged my hair.

“We've got this, Kadan. We'll go, kick some noble ass, take some noble names and be home in time for lunch.” He rubbed his massive hands together. I took a breath.

“I doubt it'll be that easy. Human things rarely are. Josie told me these things can sometimes take months.”

He growled. I shrugged. He pouted. I laughed.

“You're ridiculous,” I told him. He winked at me and followed me when I went back inside the building. We met with the advisors in the war room and finalized plans to go back to Halamshiral. 

 

**6 Months Later** -

 

I sat in the chair in the garden, covered in a blanket and kind of only half there. Bull was off fetching some food. The keep was oddly empty, the usual din of voices was much lower and it felt nearly eerie. Like the day we had first arrived, with our remaining refugees from Haven.

I looked around, missing the usual faces that used to call the garden home away from home. Morrigan was gone, having taken off with her son to parts unknown. 

Vivienne was at the College of Enchanters. Leliana was still in Val Royeaux. Cassandra was on some mission to find the remaining Seekers that had gone into hiding. Blackwall was with the Wardens. Varric was running Kirkwall. Dorian was back in Tevinter being the Magister he had always been meant to be. Dagna and Sera were off in search of rune stones. Josie was visiting her family’s estate. And Cole had gone.. Back to the fade? Krem and Maryden were planning a wedding. 

My clan was living outside the keep still. And here I sat. I was working on not being bitter. It was far more difficult than it looked.

But it was more difficult deep in the night when the voices pushed at me, and my arm ached where it used to exist, and my soul hurt from everything that we had lost. 

My entire history was a sham. Lies born of ignorance and shame. And Bull, for the first few months, he had gone from furious to haunted and back again, after what we saw the Qunari do in the crossroads. 

He was furious that they assumed he would betray me. 

Kadan.

_ Home _ .

He was sad that his people had fallen so far on their quest to stop an unstoppable being. Laying blame where it didn't belong and taking their fight where it wasn't meant to be. 

“Are you ready to eat?” 

I jumped. I gave him a smile, “Always,” I said with a wink. He just raised his eyebrow and set the tray in front of me, before picking me up and sitting me on his lap. We ate in silence, comfortable silence at that. When we finished, I laid back against him. 

“Are you going to talk to me?” he asked me quietly.

I stayed quiet. A long lock of my hair blew across my face, and his massive hand came up to bring it back. He tugged it before he kissed my head. 

Later that night, I awoke with a gasp, covered in sweat. I snuck from the bed, awkwardly putting on a robe and leaving the tower. I held my breath for most of my walk to that tower room I had absconded with all those months ago. 

The one with the desk I had never been able to see without Bull taking me across it. I climbed the ladder, my right arm shaking at the strain as I clamored up without my left arm. By the time I got to the top, I was even more sweaty than I had been before. I sat there at the top of the ladder, trying to interpret all the sludge in my head.

Confusion. 

Mourning. 

And mind numbing anger.

I was furious. I looked up. Trying not to give into it. I had been trying not to let it ride me. For months. And it was killing me. 

Everyone was walking on their toes around me.

Because I wasn't the whole me I had been. I was no longer the person who has saved the world three fucking times. I was a shell. But I was an angry shell. 

I grabbed a book and threw it across the room, loving the thud it made as it hit the wall. I grabbed an empty lantern, throwing it. The shattering of the glass was satisfying in a way nothing much had been. 

Except the sex. 

Sex was a glorious escape into oblivion, and I hated that it had become a refuge. 

I picked up another book, throwing it against the same wall. Then, I methodically destroyed the room, the desk the only remaining standing anything. I stood there, my hair wild, my heart racing. Until I crumpled to the ground, crying big ugly sobs. I hit the floor, anything to wake me up and let me  _ feel.  _

 

**In The Crossroads -**

 

Solas  _ was _ Fen’Harel. 

We were chasing a damned elven deity.

And I was dying. Which Bull refused to even acknowledge. We had freed a dragon and were about to follow the Viddasala into another fucking mirror, and I was beyond mad. I dragged Bull back across the bridge, my right hand hooked into the front of his armor. 

“Say it,” I demanded. 

“No,” he answered quietly. 

“Please,” I pleaded. 

“Fuck. No. You're  _ mine _ woman. I will not let you go. Not after everything,” he said, his eye bright. I swallowed a sob. 

“Bull,” I started to say but his massive hands lifted me up, bringing my face to his. 

“You. Are. Not. Leaving. Me. Krythanyl.. FUCKING. LAVELLAN!” he yelled at me, shaking. He kissed me. His lips crushing mine, desperation and blood coloring the taste. He set me down. Then stalked off through the mirror. 

He had told me we could marry yesterday. If I wanted. In the way of my people, or the humans. Then he had declared his love for me in front of everyone. Like a grand announcement at the entrance of the crossroads. Staking his claim. 

I followed him through the eluvian, and tried not to hear the pieces of my broken heart hitting the ground. 

 

**2 Weeks Later -**

 

Bull was helping me dress. Putting me in my leather armor, ignoring the angry flush to my face. The way my entire body trembled with fatigue, even though I hadn't done anything strenuous. I was going to address the Exalted council. It would be my final statement, as it were. We ignored my arm, still wrapped in soft cloths as it healed. We ignored my gasp as he tied the leather belt around my waist.

Ignored my tears as he helped me stand. 

His big hand holding mine, his other holding the Writ by the Divine Justinia. 

We walked silent through the castle, him kicking open the door to the council chambers. Raised voices and hushed whispers flowed out of the room as I stalked inside. 

Accusations and half truths flew about.

And I stood there until there was silence. 

“You people are ridiculous.”

Stunned silence.

“I have bent over backwards, with the infinitely amazing help of  _ my _ Inquisition, to save you all. Not one time. Nope. Not even just twice. But three fucking times. I faced a Darkspawn Magister who was nearly immortal. I carried a deadly magical mark on my hand. For  _ YOU _ ! I could have walked away. Any really sane person would have.”

I dropped the Writ onto the table in front of me. 

“This is the Writ from Divine Justinia. I feel, after everything that has happened these last 3 years, we have completed her task. And I'm done trying to kill myself for a bunch of pedantic people with their heads stuck in the clouds. Do  _ any _ of you grasp the seriousness of the situation we now find ourselves in?”

Silence. 

“I'm handing the Inquisition over to the Divine Victoria. However - I'm keeping Skybold. And anyone who wishes to stay in a non-martial capacity. I think it's the least I can get out of all of this. Since I've already lost a part of my body to keeping you all safe. Again. So keep your pretty thrones, and your delusions of safety. I want nothing more than to go home and never see you all again.” 

I turned on my heel, walking from the hall. Sweat poured down my back, and I could feel my fever coming back. Bull scooped me up outside the door and carried me back to my room, tucking me into bed. 

Later that night, I awoke and found Bull sitting there watching me sleep, his face a mask of pain. I quietly climbed from the bed, still shaky. But I did it, and I climbed into his lap. 

“Give me time,” I whispered against his chest. His arms wrapped around me, his chin falling to my head. He took a shaky breath. 

 

**2.5 Months Later - Back In The Destroyed Tower -**

 

“Feel better?”

I jumped, barely catching myself as I fell backwards. Bull sat at the top of the ladder. 

“Yes. Actually.” I grudgingly answered. He raised his eyebrow. 

“Remember our first time up here?” he asked me, looking around. 

“How could one forget that?”

The tearing of my shirt. Tying my wrists. His hand driving me to one peak, his cock to another. 

“I wonder sometimes. Are you coming back to bed?”

I shook my head. Held out my hand. He looked at it, a single little flare of  _ something  _ in his eye. 

He took my hand and allowed me to pull him into the shambles I had created. 

“I'm sorry,” I said it softly, standing there in front of him. He tilted my head up, really looking at me. 

“For?”

“Being an asshole,” I mumbled. His lips twitched. He cradled my face. “But you're my asshole,” he said seriously. I snorted. “Please don't ever say that again,” I pleaded, trying not to laugh. 

“I can't promise that. Are you back?” he asked me. I nodded.

“Good. I hated seeing you like that.”

I nodded again, pressing my face to his chest.

“It hurts,” I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me. 

“I know.”

I looked up again.

“Take me,” I said. Two words. That meant the world. He wasted no time, picking me up and carrying me to the desk. He untied my robe and pushed it from my shoulders, letting it fall to the desk behind me. His hands explored me, far less reverent and careful than we had been since.. Since before. 

Gone was careful. 

His mouth found mine, his tongue diving between my lips, his big hand at my throat to hold me close. His other pushed my robe from my lap, nudging my thighs apart. Then he was touching me, his fingers destroying what little darkness I had left. He pulled his mouth away, pressing me back onto the desk. He took off his pants, hand on his arousal as he looked at me there, all on display on the desk. For his viewing pleasure. 

“You need to eat more,” he stated. Simple. I nodded. He stepped between my legs, guiding his cock to my waiting entrance and slowly filled me. My eyes closed as he pressed further. He leaned down over me, his elbow next to my shoulder, his hand gripping the edge of the desk. 

“I need you to be alright,” he said softly, buried deep inside me, throbbing and reminding me of what we were. I reached up, rubbing my thumb over his lip.

“I will be, so long as you don't give up on me,” I said with a smile. I lifted my lips to his, kissing him with a sigh and every bit of love I possessed. He started to move, his thrusts moving me on the desk. His other hand slipped between us, his fingers lightly rubbing at my clit. 

This turned into one of those moments frozen in time in one's memory. Perfection wrapped in sinewy gray skin, glistening lips. Trembling muscles and hot breath. Abandon. Completely, into his hands. 

I was begging, pleading for release, and when he finally granted it, his hand drew it out. A long stretch of breathless pleasure. And when he took his own, his body digging into mine, the spasming of my body on his nearly sent me into another. His rough growl sent shivers down my spine. His forehead falling to mine, his breath ragged. 

“Stay,” he whispered. I nodded. 

“Forever,” I whispered back. 

 

**-_-_-_-**

 

**Solas carried her back to the eluvian, magic and blood dripping from the remainder of her arm. Sorrow etched into his face, as he took his dying friend back to her people.**

**He knew the Bull would fight for her. Even if it killed him, he would keep her here. But would she be able to fight too? Her entire world had been turned on its head. Her learning that the elves of her time were shallow memories of the ones from his.**

**He hoped that the Bull would give her strength to fulfill her promise.**

**To show him a world worth saving.**

**He stepped through the mirror, laying her on the ground and leaving before they could speak, shock and something far darker on their exhausted faces.**

**He heard Bull roar as he spotted his Kadan. The others soon followed suit, rushing to their fearless leader.**

**He watched them through the mirror. Dorian and Vivienne trying to staunch the bleeding, their magic barely having an effect. Bull clutching her close, fear all too evident on his strong face.**

**He could feel their fear. Their need to protect her the same way she always did for them.**

**Krythanyl Lavellan was a surprise. At every turn. She had questioned Solas, endlessly. She called him on his snobbery, and even after all this time she called him dear friend.**

**She was perfection. In a time of broken and tortured people's. She was fearless. And kind. Brutal. Wickedly smart. Fast and deadly. And she loved. She loved with her entire being. She loved Bull with a tenacity that pleased Solas to no end, as that was a man in need of her kind of love. But she also loved her friends. Fiercely.**

**Endlessly.**

**And so he sent a thought off into the ether.**

**That she be strong enough to fulfill her last promise.**

**Because she was probably the only one who could.**

 

**-_-_-_-**

 

**6 Months Post Trespasser -**

 

I sat in the bathing pool, trying not to cry. My muscles were still getting used to training without my arm. My balance was totally different now. And even with Harrit trying to make a bow I could use with my new capabilities, it was still exhausting. Trying to bring my body back. 

The door opened and Bull walked in with his usual basket of goodies. He locked the door, before stripping and joining me in the water. He helped me wash, his hands gentle and soothing. He rubbed something into my skin that felt like instant magic. 

“You're getting stronger,” he said, stating the obvious. I nodded, giving him a look. 

“Bull?” I said, turning in the water to face him. He lifted me onto his lap. “Kadan?” he replied. 

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?”

“That.. That if I wanted to, you would marry me?” 

His eye lit up.

“I did. Why?”

“Because I want to.”

“Want to what?” he teased me. I squinted.

“I want to marry you. We can invite everyone back here, keep things simple. But I can't imagine my life without you. At all. You're… Everything. My anchor. And my heart. Vhenan,” I whispered. 

“Are you sure?”

“So much, yes. Will you?” 

“Will I what?”

I punched his shoulder, and he caught my fist, laughing. 

“If that will make you happy, then of course I will.” 

My heart flipped over in my chest. 

“Really?”

“Well.. Now that I think of it…” and I glared at him. His other hand came up to cradle my face. “I thought you didn't remember,” he said.

“I remember everything.”

“Indeed? Even that time we stole into the vestibule…?”

I cocked an eyebrow. “I can still remember the terror in that painting’s eyes,” I teased. He laughed again, his head thrown back and real mirth on his face. 

That was  _ my _ Bull. The one with the raunchy sense of humor. And enough strength for 5 grown men. 

“I'm sorry,” I said, the the 400th time. He eyed me. 

“Stop being sorry. The world imploded and you lost a vital part of yourself. Literally. Everyone heals differently. Takes time and effort. You came back to me, which is all I had hoped for. That you want more makes it better. That you want more with me, well that's the best shit ever.”

I laughed, happy that he was more than pleased. He lifted me against his chest. “You're sure about this?” he asked me one last time. His eye roving over my face, his hands beneath the water keeping me close. 

“Never ever been more sure. Ever.”

He kissed me, gently. I wrapped my arm around his neck, getting closer. “We can travel for a while if you wish. Or we can stay here and make it a more permanent home. Or we can find somewhere else. Anywhere. While we wait for news.”

He thought on it.

“What do you want?”

“Everything. Seeing the world with you, without having to claw our way across. Settling in somewhere with the occasional excursion to feed the nomad. Whatever. I just want to be where you are.”

“Well. Let's get this marrying thing done. You can bring them all back if that's what you want. Then we can go on a trip. See some of the world. Find some new and amazing things. Kick some ass. Then we can come back here. Maybe we save the world again.”

I nodded. 

 

**Kryth and Bull did, indeed, invite everyone home for their ceremony. Bull refused to call it a wedding, but he did agree to wear nearly proper clothes for it. Divine Victoria offered to oversee their vows, promising to keep the Maker out of as much as possible.**

**And much to their everlasting surprise, everyone came home, and then some. The keep was bursting with noise, people and children everywhere. The only one missing was Cole, but they had a feeling it wouldn't stay that way. After a week of revelry and getting people settled, they transformed the courtyard. Plants and flowers adorned every surface, and everyone was able to attend.**

**Krythanyl wore a simple green dress. Gold ropes adorned her body, and gold leaves trickled down the dress. Her hair was nearly halfway down her back now, curly and wild, just like her. She kept the bandages off of her arm, and with the help of her grandmother and Vivienne. Sera and Meryden, she transformed from the leather wearing, weapon wielding wild one into something akin to elven royalty. She had a simple golden circlet on her head, gold chains on her ears. A high hammered gold collar at her neck, and a golden cuff on her wrist. She carried a bouquet of prophets laurel and orchids.**

**Bull wore a dark green suit of sorts, his usual eye patch swapped with a dark gold one. He had special rings in his breast pocket, ones his Kadan didn't know about. He even wore black dress boots, sans armor. Krem won a bet with that bit of knowledge, that the Boss would do that for the Inquisitor. Only for her.**

**As Bull stood up at the flower covered trellis with Leliana and Krem, he heard a whisper.**

**_“She was broken for a while. You, The Mighty Iron Bull, you held on and she mended. I helped where I could, but it always had to be you.”_ **

**A shiver covered Bull. He looked around,** **_“You can't see me. But you can feel,”_ ** **and he did, a hand on his shoulder.**

**Cole.**

**He heaved a sigh.**

**_“She is happy. Whole. You are Vhenan. Everything,”_ ** **and the voice faded away.**

 

**Kryth stood behind all of her people, and she could nearly feel the energy from them all. She held the flowers, her arm linked with Dorian’s. He smiled down at her, his eyes bright.**

**_“Can you see it?”_ **

**Time seemed to slow to a crawl, and she looked around.**

**_“Cole!” she exclaimed, rushing to hug him. She had worried about him._ **

**_“Your connection to the fade is still so strong,” he said with a smile. He seemed.. Brighter? Less fractured._ **

**_“Are you alright?” she asked him._ **

**_“I'm just as I need to be. As are you. Your broken pieces are being put back together, stronger than before. Your love,” and he looked towards Bull, “has endured. You will too.”_ **

**_She nodded, wiping a year away with the back of her hand._ **

**_“You came,” she said with a gentle smile._ **

**_“Where else could I be, but at the joining of two strong hearts? I couldn't have missed it had I tried,” he said a far away look in his eyes. He looked back to her._ **

**_“You and him, him and you. Forever. Strong and soft, firm and supple. Forever. You'll need him before the end. And he'll need you.”_ **

**_She nodded once more and he handed her a singular flower. A brilliant little thing, white and blue and green, like a little starburst of .._ **

**_“It's called Tomorrow’s Hope,” he said with a last smile, before disappearing._ **

**Dorian blinked, confused as to how Kryth was feet away from him, holding a flower he’d never seen before.**

**She asked him to tuck it into her hair, “It was a gift, Dorian. Tomorrow’s Hope,” she said with a brilliant smile. He nodded and tucked it into her circlet above her ear.**

**“Are you ready?” he asked her. She nodded, kissing his cheek.**

**“More than. It's time, don't you think?” she asked with a grin. He could only nod, and off they went.**

 

Hours later, we laid in bed, exhausted, sated and thrilled. 

“I heard Cole today,” he told me in the quiet dark. I sat up, surprised. 

“I saw him! He.. Well it was like he stopped time!” I said, climbing from the bed. I went to the dresser, grabbing the flower. I brought it to Bull, setting it into his hand. 

“He gave me that. He called it.. Tomorrow's Hope.”

Bull looked at it. “I've never seen it before. Not that I really know flowers. Or plants. Or .. Trees. But that is so unusual looking. You really saw him?” 

I nodded, crawling back onto the bed. I took the flower, tucked it behind his ear. 

“Thank you,” I said with a grin.

“It would be better if it was pink,” he said with a gusty sigh. I laughed. He grinned at me. 

Then he tugged my hair. 

“You looked like a magical elven princess today,” he said with a twinkle in his eye. 

“No I didn't. Maybe a semi-weird elven cast off,” I said with a shrug. He growled.

“That's my wife you're talking about,” he said with a glare. Then he stopped. “Wife, huh?” he mused. “Does this make me the Boss now?” he asked. I punched his arm. He grabbed for my fist and pulled me across his chest. 

“You'll always be my boss, Kadan,” he murmured before kissing me. 

I have him a look. “Again?” I asked, bemused.

“Always,” he declared, before rolling and placing me onto the mattress under him. 

 

**6 Months Later - On A Beach In Rivain -**

 

We walked along the sand, barefoot and wearing far fewer clothes than we ever needed at home. 

“Vhenan?” I said. 

“Kadan?” he teased. I heaved a sigh.

“I got a letter from Sera and Dagna today.” 

He stopped walking. “Really now?” 

I nodded. 

“They found something. Some promising runes. And a man who can work wonders with mechanics. Another dwarf.”

I paused, trying not to hope. 

“She thinks she can make me an arm,” I whispered it. 

“Is that what you want?”

“I don't know. I do. And I don't. I really don't want to get my hopes up.”

He wrapped his arms around me, tucking me against his chest. 

“Then don't. We'll wait and see what is what. And until then, you'll be my one armed wonder.” 

I laughed, pressing my face into his skin. He chuckled. 

 

The next day, I awoke early, sitting on the bed to watch the sunrise cover Bull in brilliant sun beams. As the light played over his skin, I wondered if we would be this way in another year. Or five. The same instant hunger for his touch. The laughter at his teasing. The comfort of his arms. 

I took a breath. I had a dream the night before. About Bull as a father. And now it was plaguing me. Would that even work? Could an elf carry a Qunari child? I looked down at my small waist. Then I shook my head. 

Maybe. Someday. When I wasn't nagged by fear about Solas. 

“You've gotta stop waking me up with your brain,” he muttered from the bed. He threw an arm over his face. I scowled at him. I poked his side. 

“Not like I did it on purpose. I had weird dreams and they woke me up.”

His hand swatted mine away. I climbed from the bed and walked to the window. I leaned against the sill, completely naked and not caring a bit.

“It's a good thing we don't have neighbors,” he mused from the bed. I turned to find him watching me. 

“And why is that?”

“Because I don't want to share. Mine,” was all he growled. I felt a punch of heat in my stomach. 

“Yours?” I asked, walking back to the bed. He held out his hand, tugging me onto him after I gave him mine. We had slowly begun to dive back into our usual proclivities. Having to find new and inventive ways to secure my hand, he was always up for a challenge.

This morning? He spread me out on the bed. My wrist tied to the headboard with my teal silk rope, and my eyes covered with the mask. He started with me on my back, his big hands massaging and caressing me. Making me tremble with need, begging for any and everything. He slowly took me into one, and then a second orgasm. With exquisite tenderness. Then he untied me and turned me onto my stomach, resecuring my wrist. 

Then the gentle lover left and out came the demanding one. The one who issued orders, who relentlessly dragged another hard orgasm from my body. And when he finally slid his cock inside me, the sound I made just spurred him on. He kept his pace agonizingly slow, rocking his hips against my ass with each thrust. With each stroke inside me, he went just a little deeper. 

I moaned with every thrust, his satisfied grunts behind me just made it better. My skin was on fire, blood rushing to my head. He had a pillow under my pelvis, one hand gripping my hip, and other who knows where. A moment later he was untying my hand, and drawing me up against his chest. His hand on my neck, turning my head. Hot lips on my own, as he still thrust behind me.

“Touch yourself,” he whispered against my lips. I nodded, moving my hand down to do as he bid. His answering growl at the way my body spasmed around him was heady. My own answering gasp as his arm wrapped around me was loud in the room. He caught me as I came, my body clenching on and soaking his cock.

“Fuuuuck,” I heard in my ear as he followed, his cock throbbing intensely as he ground his hips into my ass.

When he finally laid me back onto the bed, I kind of just laid there for a minute, my ears screaming and my breath shaky. He kissed my hip as he pulled away, grabbing cloths to clean us for with. He didn't even let me see to myself, and his gentle hands belied the bruises on my hips. He finally removed my eye mask, though in truth I just laid there with my eyes barely open. He fell onto the bed next to me, his horns narrowly missing me.

“Watch where you're putting those things,” I muttered. He chuckled, his hand rubbing over my butt.

“I know how big I am, wench.”

“Suuuure you do. But you're getting old. And might go blind or something,” I muttered with a smothered smile. 

“Hey… Watch who you're calling old. Who was it that just gave you how many orgasms?” 

I rolled onto my back, looking over at him. He looked rather pleased with himself. And we both knew it would be a little while before I was walking with anything close to balance again. 

“I think I lost count at two?” I teased. He grunted.

“There were four. Four very distinct and fantastic orgasms. And don't you forget it,” he said.

I laughed. I grabbed his hand from the bed, bringing it to my lips. 

“Do you realize it's been almost 5 years since we met on the Storm Coast?” I asked.

He rolled onto his side, his head on his fist. “It has, hasn't it. Well that's surprising.”

“Why?”

“Because I've never done anything except follow orders for that long.”

I fell quiet.

“Ah. Shit. Not you. Never you,” he said, quickly kissing me.

“You may have started out as a job. You knew that. But the moment you let me touch you, everything changed. Stepping away from the Qun wasn't the hardest decision to make. Neither was saving my men. It was denying you for months. That shit killed me.”

I raised my eyebrow.

“Haughty eyebrow on the attack,” he said with a sigh. 

“I love you,” I reminded him.

“Oh, I know it. You have to, if you continually share a bed with someone who takes up more than half just by existing.”

I laughed. “But you are an excellent warm one to sleep on,” I teased.

He snorted. I grinned. 

I would talk to him about children eventually.

For now I was going to enjoy us. We would go home, find out if Dagna was successful. And we would continue to search for Solas.

 

**For now, they were enough.**

**_Kadan_ ** **.**

**_Vhenan_ ** **.**

**Against the world.**

**And a thousand percent in love.**

**After all, with everything they've had to go through, they still came out the other side.**

**Maybe not quite whole, but together they most certainly were.**

**Whole.**

**Just as Cole had said.**

**Author's Note:**

> OK - So this one was a bit difficult for me to write out.  
> I tried using some of the game dialogue to help tie situations and conversations that I felt were.. vital to their growing relations.  
> Sigh - figuring out how to pair someone his size with someone her size was a task. In the game - for reference - She is barely up to his nipples in height, and his entire hand could cover her entire face. And if the rest of him was true to.. size.. I wanted to make it believable without making it comical. I hope I accomplished that.  
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
